Historia: Comenzando otra vez
by Antiguo
Summary: Disculpe las molestias, Fic basura en estado de reparación hasta nuevo aviso. Leer bajo propio riesgo de incongruencias y mala gramatica. Por su paciencia, gracias.


**Antiguo: Bienvenidos sean amable público a la publicación de un Fic, basado en la serie animada Naruto. Con mucho placer les presento mi trabajo, del cual estoy orgulloso, pero antes, para resolver dudas que pudieran avecinarse en un futuro, he escrito una sección prior al Fic, que dará información esencial en cuanto a mi forma de escribir, la forma de publicar y para aquellos que han leído con anterioridad, sobre los cambios que han ido ocurriendo a lo largo de los meses. **

**1.- ¿Cuál es la situación con tu fic? **Perdonen el retraso. Debido a que he tenido problemas en la escuela (peleando por pasar estadística y por poco fallando), mi computadora se hecho a perder, el capítulo 4 le entro virus 5 veces y 5 veces tuve que reescribirlo y que me cortaran el Internet por 2 semanas, una crisis existencial, me he visto imposibilitado de postear nuevo fics. Ahora que ya tengo infinitum y mi estado en la escuela esta estable y no debo nada a nadie puedo poner mi atención en escribir el Fic.

**2.- ¿Por qué has borrado tus capítulos anteriores y cambiado el no. 1? **La situación es por que he decidido reescribir cada capítulo que he expuesto. Se que habrá muchos inconvenientes para quienes ya llevaban leyendo Historia, pero créanme, es para mejor.

Esto paso a colación debido a que, en el capítulo 4, cada vez que lo terminaba y lo iba a publicar, por razones fuera de mi comprensión, se infectaba de un virus que me hacía imposible abrirlo y me obligaba a reescribirlo. Por increíblemente frustrante que era, tuvo algo bueno. Cada vez que reescribía el capitulo 4, me daba cuenta de los errores que había cometido, llegando en la 5 ocasión a la conclusión de que el primer boceto del capítulo 4 era una bazofia comparado con el actual, lo que me hizo revisar mis antiguos capítulos ya posteados.

Para mi horror, me di cuenta de la multitud de errores que cometí. Mis historias -. respetando las opiniones de mis lectores-. eran una asquerosidad, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Cometiendo los mismos errores por lo que tanto me he quejado de historias que he leído. Dicho sea de paso, eran inconsistente, apresuraba la trama volviéndola incoherente o absurda e insulsa, mis personajes parecían parodias cómicas unilaterales, descripciones pobres y una repetición que llevaba al aburrimiento y no tenía absolutamente un sentido al cual dirigirlo.

Puede ser que lo vea de esta forma debido a mi problema de ser perfeccionista con un toque obsesivo compulsivo… fuese lo que fuese, me he dado a la tarea de borrar y reescribir cada historia. Poniendo total atención a los detalles y las actitudes de los personajes. Soy, por desgracia, un autor de espera, lo que significa que tengo que escribir algo y dejarlo reposar, volverlo a leer y encontrar las faltas y las formas de mejorarlo, así consecutivamente, hasta que tenga el producto final, que será finalmente publicado.

Un ejemplo de esto sería el capítulo 4. En el principió, escrito del mismo modo que los capítulos anteriores, hablaban del regreso de Naruto y Sasuke a Konoha, tras su exilio y por consiguiente, llamada al hogar y las pocas trifulcas que tienen para llegar, abarcando un máximo de 32 hojas, la primera y 2da historia, que era acerca de la formación de los equipos Gennin. Debido a los virus, no pude publicarlo ni en diciembre, ni en los próximos meses. El nuevo (5to) capítulo 4, es irreconocible del primero, y de mayor agrado para mi. En este, se ve el asunto desde el punto de vista pragmático de Sasuke, en que va, tras soliloquios muy profundos, cuestionando su vida y la de Naruto, sus motivos para regresar, las apariencias, el mundo de las mentiras y engaños que se ven envuelto los Shinobis, los problemas mentales y culpas que enfrenta, una investigación profunda del Sharingan, de Konoha, de su relación con el güero, amistad y rivalidad, el poder que ha obtenido y su incapacidad de cumplir su meta aún cuando tiene los medios para lograrlo, así como las relaciones dejadas atrás con los novatos 9, con un toque de drama y humor, en un sentido Darketo, muy propio de Sasuke. Al momento, incompleto la primera parte y posiblemente dispuesta a cambiar, lleva un total de 70 hojas, sin contar que la 2da parte (Historia) podría llegar a ser mas grande por si sola que el capítulo 1 completo.

Así que verán la diferencia en la escritura y también, a la imposibilidad que me veo de publicar continuamente y de satisfacer a uno de los reviews, pidiéndome postear 2 cada mes. Por eso, si ven que no pongo nada en un largo tiempo, es por que mi historia esta siendo renovada continuamente y aun no esta lista para publicarse. Es una lastima, que me veo incapaz de hacer fics cortos. Es simplemente algo que no puedo hacer.

**3.- ¿ Cual es el asunto con la historia primera y la historia segunda?: **Me he dado cuenta en que la forma en que he expuesto el Fanfic ha causado mucha confusión entre los lectores por una equivocación mía en los primeros bocetos del trabajo y en la forma en como los publique . Permítanme rectificar mi error y explicarlo lo mejor que me sea posible sin arruinar las sorpresas futuras.

Historia esta dividido en 2 capítulos por entrega, la 1era, que denominare Netro Naruto, es el seguimiento de los sucesos ocurridos en la primera dimensión, en la historia original de Naruto y las aventuras y desventuras de sus personajes, siguiendo la trama de la serie hasta justo el comienzo de la batalla entre Hidan y Kakuzu, en donde la historia se separa por completo en un escrito original. Podría ser considerado -. en cierta forma-. como el antecesor de los hechos ocurridos en historia.

Netro Naruto estará publicado en non sequitur en cuanto a espacio y tiempo. Cada capítulo contendrá una historia acerca de Netro Naruto, estos pueden ser de antes, después, separarse por meses, años o siglos y no tener seguimiento alguno ni se secuela aparente. Esto se dará con la finalidad de explicar de manera variada el mundo de Naruto y marcar ciertos sucesos, que conforme se vayan escribiendo irán descubriendo como se fue dando la novela. Las razones son para mantener cierta aura de misterio en cuanto a la trama y por que, sinceramente, me gusto como se publico. Comenzando con la desembocacion de toda la trama original de Naruto -. Parcialmente debo adherir-. y de sus trifulcas en la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke y el comienzo de una nueva era en el mundo Ninja, ha ir detallando como y porque se fue dando los acontecimientos para que esto ocurriera y que efectos tuvo este evento en los sucesos próximos. Debido a la naturaleza en que se va publicando, esta escrito por completo en Cursiva, señalando aun más sus cualidades pasadas.

La 2da Historia, que se quedara sin título, en la que los personajes se ven inmersos, tanto viejos como nuevos, en una trama totalmente nueva, donde las reglas, las personalidades, la historia, absolutamente todo se divorcia por completo de la línea de tiempo de Naruto, tanto el original como del Netro Naruto. Son sucesos que van ocurriendo conforme se van contando, de un seguimiento causal (presente a futuro con sus toques de retroceso). Puede y debe de ser considerado ambas como se consideraría el Fic entre 2 autores diferentes, que encontraron cierta familiaridad entre sus fic y deciden usar ciertas cosas para darle riqueza a sus historias. Así de grande es la brecha que los separa.

Tanto puede parecer que Netro Naruto e Historia están simbióticamente unidas debido a la espiral espacio temporal, en realidad son 2 entidades apartes, separadas como al tierra y el cielo. Cierto, los sucesos en Netro naruto desembocan y crean hasta cierta medida el mundo de Historia, mas sin embargo, sus secuelas son mínimas en cuanto a la trama, llegando puramente a los primeros párrafos en Cumbre de cambios, de ahí en adelante adecuándose de manera nominal -. pueden ser mencionados casualmente sucesos, en rememoraciones o comparaciones-.

He tratado -. y espero haber logrado-.que ambas historias se encuentran tan independientes como fuera posible, por lo que, no es **necesario** leer la primera Historia para entender la segunda ni viceversa. Cada capítulo de cada trama se explica por si solo y en los casos en que Historia necesitara usar información de Netro Naruto -. ya que sería ilógico al revés-. será explicado en el mismo capítulo. Si lo desea el lector tiene la total libertad, por las razones que crea convenientes, de pasarse leyendo solamente las primeras partes (Netro Naruto) sin leer la nueva historia o saltárselo y seguir únicamente la trama de Historia.

Cierto, leyendo ambas partes le permitirá un mayor entendimiento y resolverá muchas dudas que le pudiera ocurrir, pero no causara problema alguno que decida no hacerlo y tampoco provocara spoilers en ninguna de las 2 tramas… espero.

**4.- ¿Cuál es la idea de Historia? **Historia es una trama original y detallada sobre un mundo nuevo en que se ve inmerso los Ninjas y otros personajes. No es un crossover, un viaje interdimenciónal o un viaje en el tiempo. Las causas y la naturaleza de Historia serán explicadas mas adelante, conforme se vaya desarrollando.

No hay personajes principales, dándole a cada uno su papel protagónico dependiendo del tiempo. No estoy en contra de alguno ni pienso ridiculizarlo al absoluto por meras razones personales. Si tuviera que definirlo, diría que es un conjunto de civilizaciones, de costumbres y de metas de un montón de personajes totalmente distintos por sus experiencias previas, que van haciendo su vida en un mundo enrome y rico y que sus aventuras se van entrelazando en una telaraña de diálogos y acciones (T.C.C. una historia o novela). No creo o no he podido ver realmente un camino definitivo para la historia para encaminarla. Se diría que son solo ideas que les voy dando coherencia conforme pasa el tiempo y mi imaginación incontrolada.

**5.- ¿ Que es apendejario? **Apendejario podía definirlo como una necesidad que tuve al ir escribiendo la historia. Debido a mi forma de redactar y mi limitación verbosa, me he visto, intencional o inintecionalmente -. Ejemplo-. a tomarme una libertad en readecuar el idioma español, así como crear definiciones nuevas o usar conjugaciones inexistentes. También incluye sufijos y palabras de las diferentes culturas u objetos inexistentes.

Es un glosario para explicar mi sarta de ideas estúpidas y evitar que se confundan o pierdan e tiempo tratando de buscarlo en un diccionario. Cada una de estas palabras estará marcada con un número en superíndice que indicara la secuencia en que lo busquen. El apendejario estará escrito al final de cada capítulo, a 4 hojas de separación de mi última línea de despedida y mi cuota famosa, para evitar desgloses y descubrimientos del capítulo por tratar de averiguar que significada cada palabra y vean el final y se lo arruinen.

**6.- ¿Qué es glosario? **Son palabras que han sido _aceptadas_ por la real lengua española. Definiciones que he encontrado al ir buscando en enciclopedias o leyendo el diccionario (si, estoy orate) que resultaran extrañas o desconocidos debido a su uso arcaico en el lenguaje español, en un afán de evitar mi costumbre de repetir continuamente las palabras y mi corto entendimiento de mi lengua natal. También entraran significados de palabras usadas en japonés y en ingles, en un servicio de su servidor para ahorrarles tiempos y dolores de cabeza al tener que usar un diccionario al leer mis fics. Puesto 2 hojas después de apendejario.

**7.- ¿Cuál es la función de ambiente? **Es una sugerencia. Mientras iba escribiendo los capítulos, he encontrado música que en mi opinión resaltan las emociones y acciones de ciertas situaciones, por lo que, al principio, he escrito el nombre de la canción, el autor y donde pueden encontrarlo, para que pudiera ser puesto de fondo, ni muy alto ni muy bajo. No es necesario para poder disfrutar del fic y puede obviarse sin problemas, pero me pareció pertinente ponerlo.

**8.- ¿Para que pido Reviews? **Aparte de la obvia razón, lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo un libro de manera profesional y me gustaría saber su opinión en la forma en la que escribo, como desarrollo la trama y la capacidad de mis personajes. Los reviews me servirán pera mejorar, por lo que les pediría, que sin importar la índole de su opinión, me los dejaran. Si desean poner que mi historia es una santa mierda, mis personajes son unilaterales, es incoherentes y soy un incompetente escritor que debería de ser empalada por el culo por hacerles perder su precioso tiempo, esta bien. La critica solo me ayuda a mejorar.

También si desean poner que soy un genio y les fascino la historia. Adelante, aceptare de igual forma sus elogios. Después de todo, al las personas le gusta que le eleven su autoestima y su ego. No importa que trivial parezca, su opinión me será de gran ayuda y se los agradecería profundamente.

A los que ya me han dejado sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

**Sin nada mas que decir, espero que disfruten la Historia. **

**Función de Dialogo. Netro Naruto. **

(-) (-) (-) Cambió de escena.

(-) (-) (-) (-) Fin de acto, comienzo de acto nuevo.

1,2,3,4,5 Apendejario

a b c d e Glosario.

A.- Pensamiento.

_A.- _Suceso Actual.

_A.- _Retroceso.

_/A/.-_ Descripción entre diálogos.

.- a -. explicación de asunto, que no entra directamente en la trama.

_/A__**.- **_Sarcasmo o ironía.

**Descripción de la 2ª Historia. **

A.- Dialogo Normal.

"A".- Pensamiento.

/A/ Descripción entre dialogo.

_A_.- Retroceso

_/A/_.- Ironía o sarcasmo

(-) (-) (-) Cambió de escena.

(-) (-) (-) (-) Fin de acto, comienzo de acto nuevo.

1,2,3,4,5 Apendejario

a b c d e Glosario

**Música de Fondo**

**1.- Réquiem, Mozart, Ares**

**2.- Photograph, Nickelback, Ares o You tube (narto amv photograph)**

**3.- Metal Gear Solid Theme III Ares o You tube (Metar Gear solid Naruto)**

**No. de paginas: 130 (letra verdana 12)**

**Tomo Primero: El final y el comienzo de Todo. **

**Capítulo 1: Cumbre de Cambios. **

"_**si algo puede salir mal, Saldrá mal y de la peor manera posible"**_

_El nombre con que fue conocido "La batalla del Destino" Soyunke Uyamina. Por mas razones de las que se debieran nombrar. _

_Fue tanto histórica, .-ya que muchas situaciones políticas y militares surgieron de esta-. como fue simbólica, encontrando los historiadores, en una concordancia extraña en su trabajo, que la batalla hecha por las 5 Villas emergentes .-como fueron denominadas-. marco un punto decisivo en aquella época de trifulcas constantes, que abriría las puertas a uno de los movimientos internacionales de mayor auge que se tenga conocimiento. Fue la contienda en donde leyendas cayeron y surgieron y que los hombres y mujeres, guerreros letales denominados Ninjas demostraron a los cielos, para que el mundo pudiera apreciar, de lo que estaban hechos y su potente calibre quedaría marcado en la tierra para generaciones pudieran admirar, tanto dentro y fuera de las Naciones Secretas. _

_El Yiezaj fue una localización adecuada para que se finiquitaran los asuntos que hervían desde hace años entre las Villas Ninjas. Rumoreado como el lugar de nacimiento del Ninja, el Yiezaj contaba con cientos de años de antigüedad, en que sus bosques y sus laderas ocultaban majestuosos paisajes y secretos incontables a través de las épocas. Anteriormente un lugar neutro de reposo y concentración, convertido en un centro de retiro espiritual y de autoconocimiento por Ninjas retirados y las comunes transiciones espirituales,, tomo un rumbo bélico imprevisto en solo un par de meses, dando paso a la transformación de un campo de batalla gigantesco, en el que rumiaban los árboles y cantaban las aguas, como si el mismo bosque estallara en deseo y en energía por los acontecimientos, liberándose de un letargo detestable. _

_Los lados ya habían sido tomados. Kunyugakure no Sato por el este, en los Valles frondosos avanzando con cautela y en grupos. Creada de los restos de Kirigakure con las demás Villas del agua y deseaba de hacerse de un nombre en el mundo en caos que les rodeaba y luchando por la mera sobrevívencia de sus habitantes _

_Haganekure no Sato, por el Sur, entre las rocas y los relieves angostos, orgullosos y con la frente en alto, la emoción en las venas por la lucha que se avecinaba. De gobierno extravagante y miembros delirantes, la Villa que era la mira de muchos aliados y enemigos aceptaba el desafió cara a cara, con todo para dejar en claro el lugar que con tanto dolor habían ganado. _

_Orokagure no Sato, de la nación de la tierra, que iban en una misión suicida por el honor y la gloria, tras perder contra Konohagure no Sato, movían las tropas por las montañas al centro, solitarios en cuerpo pero no el espíritu, iban con una sola misión, que los movía mas allá de la muerte y de la que estaban dispuestos a dar todo de si. _

_Yukinagure no Sato, comandada por la princesa de hielo, viajaban, por los cielos en sus aparatos y en la tierra, devastando con su fría mente al que se le opusiera y en defensa de su valores, iban a aplastar a los ejércitos y proteger su patria costara lo que costara. _

_En tan solo un par de horas se encontrarían y la batalla decisiva tendría lugar. El miedo, la excitación y las ansias de lucha cubrían como una niebla espesa cada metro cuadrado del bosque. _

_(-) (-) (-) (-)_

_Apenas habían pasado unas 18 horas y la contienda estaba llegando a su fin. Por el poco tiempo que tuvo, ha demostrado ser una batalla que vivía para su nombre. Los bandos separados desde el comienzo estaban agotados, llamando a los refuerzos, médicos Nin tratando de salvar a los heridos y miembros del equipo ANBU despachando a los muertos que no podían ser rescatados, sellando con ellos aquel juramento de silencio que habían tomado en bien de su villa. _

_La tierra seguía sucumbiendo por los atronadores ataque que habían hecho muestra los miembros de las diferentes Villas allí reunidos. Los maestros del Taijitsu, usando sus piernas y brazos, la vitalidad de su cuerpo a cada onza que podían sacarle, con su velocidad, fuerza, empleando técnicas de combate de cientos, tal vez miles de años, para la defensa, maniobras complicadas y refinadas en el ataque, la defensa y sobretodo el asesinato, poniendo en los límites el cuerpo humano, librando batallas brutales en que la fuerza de voluntad lo era todo y que permitía sobrellevar las fracturas y los desangrados hasta que sus corazones dejasen de palpitar, cazaron con ansias a sus presas . _

_Los hechizadores del Genjutsu, alterando las realidades, engañando los sentidos con su ululantes manos, volviendo la mentira en verdad, cambiando y transformando el ambiente a los ojos de sus víctimas, trayendo los mas amorosos recuerdos o las pesadillas que no deberían de ser descritas a este mundo, atacando a la mente, a la psique desprotegida, buscando engañar, alterar y finiquitar de manera inmediata, sin dar tiempo a la reacción y a la protección. _

_Aquellos que controlaban el Ninjitsu, empleando la fuerza de la Naturaleza a su complacencia como ningún otro ser viviente se atreviera siquiera a imaginar, esta legión la dominaba, con flamas que borraban, rocas que aplastaban, arroyos que arrasaban, truenos que fulminaban y el viento que cortaba a quienes se pusieran en frente. El orgullo del Ninja y su mas preciada gema, que los diferenciaba y los exaltaba de los demás guerreros. Los jutsus, tan variados como estrellas en el firmamento, de pequeño poder a destrucción sideral, levantaban montañas, creaban lagos, movían nubes y derretían el metal a complacencia. Los que los hacía dioses y demonios en uno solo. _

_Llos Kuchiyoses, los contratos con las bestias titánicas, seres de otro mundo que prestaban su ayuda a quienes eran merecedores. Extensos como Valles, demostraban un poder inaudito que hacía retroceder a los mismo Ninjas y que eran una pieza clave en el éxito, pidiendo sangre y lealtad a cambio, demostraban el verdadero significada de masacre a quienes se oponían a ellos. La fuerza de la Naturaleza traída en un cómodo empaque de varias toneladas _

_Solo los más fuertes, aquellos gallardos y aquellas inquebrantables guerreras seguían en pie de guerra, acabando a diestra y siniestra con sus enemigos, levantándose de las cenizas del combate, bajo las toneladas de tierra, dejando caer su furia en sus enemigos y sirviendo de escudo para sus compañeros. Generales discutían las tácticas y los resultados seguían siendo inciertos. _

_Por aquí y por allá miembros de las antiguas 5 entablaban batallas por razones personales u obligados por contratos de alianza. Escuadrones de Konohagure no Sato, aún debilitada por el anterior intento de conquista, deseaban demostrar el valor de su Villa e iban buscando a aquellas figuras claves que pudieran ser una amenaza en el futuro para aniquilarlas, usando la guerra como una pantalla de la cual protegerse de represalias. _

_Sobrevivientes de la masacre de Kumogakure deseaban probar su utilidad y poder unirse a una de las 4 Villas Nuevas, estribando por Haganekure no Sato. Ikawagakure, entrando de improvisto en la Batalla, se batía a duelo contra Orogakure, que hacía lo posible por resistir los aterradores embastes de los elite de la Villa, que movían la tierra y anulaban sus ataques y los hacían retroceder constantemente. _

_Cadáveres regados en todas partes y en un sin fin de posiciones, completos, descuartizados, amputados o imposibles de reconocer que en algún tiempo fue un ser humano. La sangre cuajaba y los nervios se ponían a prueba. _

_De entre todas las batallas que se habían dado lugar en aquel, alguna vez santo y venerado, ninguna había sido tan destructiva y alcanzado tales niveles de hermosura y fiereza, como solo una batalla entre titanes pudiera aspirar a ser, que la que se celebrada en la cascada azulina, en lo mas profundo del valle, justo en el epicentro de la contienda. Técnicamente aún no había empezado y sin embargo, ya había dejado huella entre la mente de sus espectadores. _

_Cubierto por frondoso bosque de árboles copa esponjada, con cúpulas llenas de ramas tan espesas que no dejaban ver su interior, una cascada de 60 metros de alto descendiendo en una laguna de agua clara que alimentaba un rió subterráneo y a su vez, llenaba las lagunas de 20 km a la redonda. Tierra color licra, lisa y suave, junto a un viento nocturno ligero y la forma en que el agua brillaba bajo la luz de las estrellas, la espuma blanca marfil se producía al igual que aquel hipnótico sonido por la caída de la cascada y la luz ligera y clara que despedía la laguna azulina provocaba sombras en las rocas y árboles cercanos dando un toque ancestral fantasmagórico._

_El punto de encuentro marcado, un punto que se había repetido con el pasar de los años y que decía una única verdad que les cazaba desde el comienza de sus vidas: La ironía es inmisericordiosa, melodramática y oportuna. _

_Todos los ninjas, muchos de Villas enemigas y alguno en mejor estados que otros, se escondían en las copas de los árboles, tratando de recuperar el aliento y esperando a que las cosas se calmaran un poco. La batalla que se suscitaba en aquel lugar, al que apenas tenían vista, superaba con creces los límites de la mayoría y mas de un valiente les había enseñado cuales serían las consecuencias de tratar de interferir en el combate de 2 leyendas. _

_Algunos trataban de averiguar las técnicas y movimientos de los adversarios, de descubrir faltas que les dieran un poco de ventaja; otros reunían la información para darlos a los altos mandos y un pequeño grupo perteneciente a alguno de los 2 contrincantes esperaban con ansias a que su compañero, líder y casi venerable deidad de su Villa saliera victorioso, dispuestos a entrar como refuerzo si la situación lo ameritaba… después de que alguno de que su contrincante estuviera lo suficientemente incapacitado para que su vida no fuera exterminada de manera inmediata, claro esta. _

_Otros se quedaban, por órdenes explicitas de uno de los contrincantes de no intervenir sucediese lo que sucediese. Era solo aquel gran respeto ganada a sazón de heroísmo y acción, que obligaba a cada uno de ellos lo que los mantenían bajo perfil, esperando que las cosas no terminarán como temían, ya que sería una tragedia imposible de expresar con palabras si eso llegase a suceder. _

_En el claro, a unos cuantos kilómetros de los "puntos de vigilancia" ambos contrincantes se miraban. Si podían sentir la presencia de sus observadores, no parecía afectarles en lo más mínimo, poniendo toda su atención en la persona en frente y que debían, deseaban derrotar. _

_Decenas de cadáveres cubría la tierra, cráteres humeantes ascendían al cielo, rocas levantadas y árboles arrancados, incinerados o cortados en aserrín. Entre 20 a 30 ninjas de diferentes sexos y edades flotaban en la Laguna azulina, en algunos casos apenas reconocibles de aquella especie. Un extraño efecto pasaba, de que la sangre no lograba manchar la pura agua, rebotando y flotando a la tierra, cambiándola de color. El agua, pareciera, era tan pura, que no permitía que nada mancillase su cristalina superficie. _

_Se veían con cierta curiosidad, pero mas con familiaridad, como esperando que el otro hiciera algo habitual, alguna acción o actitud que les recordaran viejos tiempos. Aunque llevaban tiempo sin verse, con mirarse a los ojos, ver las poses, las armas, sentir el cosquilleo que producía las emanaciones de Chakra y el temblor en los dedos, pareciera que la última vez que se vieron ocurrieron hace solo un par de días. _

_Siendo poderosos, no poseían una fuerza inagotable o una resistencia incansable, inclusive para alguien de su calibre, así que tomaban unas bocanadas de aire, esperando a que las reservas de Chakra se fueran rellenando y usando el tiempo para saborear el paso de los minutos. Los buenos momentos se alargaban cuanto se pudiera, disfrutando los instantes que duraba la vida y generaban recuerdos, recuerdos que les alimentaban y que los guiaban en sus faenas diarias. _

_No iban a apresurar el combate como un novato en su primera misión fuera de la villa, ni hablar; iban a disfrutar el vino de la contienda como solo un luchador experimentado sabía hacer. Si algo le había enseñado los años pasaderos era a realmente ver las cosas, la profundidad y magnitud de ellas, sus contenidos secretos. El placer viene de la plenitud y la plenitud, del entendimiento. _

_Parado sobre el cadáver de una lagartija gigante, de cuerpo calcina y ojos perforados, un chico de pelo negro hasta los hombros, piel blanca como la nieve y mirada estoica contemplaba con un toque de orgullo lo que sucedía alrededor. Genio entre genios, ganador de títulos como "el demonio blanco", "la serpiente de la oscuridad" entre otros, tanto en ninjas como en villanos lo suficientemente estúpidos para interponerse en su camino, uno de los guerreros mas temidos en las 5 naciones secretas y último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha y experto peleador del Sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke se mantenía firme. _

_La luz del azulina reflejaba sus facciones blancas, dándole un aura etérea. La katana que sostenía en su mano derecha reflejaba el resplandor, brillando con llamas blancas en su hoja, contrastando enormemente con su mango, verde esmeralda con la forma de una serpiente enrollada en la punta. La gema del ojo brillaba con malicia. _

_Vestía una gabardina negra de tela delgada, abierta, hasta las rodillas de manga larga y bordes opacos brillantes. El cuello era corto, tela resistente al fuego, el símbolo del clan Uchiha en botones de las muñecas y el símbolo de un río de llamas en los bordes de la gabardina, nubes y una serpiente blanca enrollada de hombro a hombro. _

_Sin protector de villa, dejaba la frente cubierta por su cabello lacio, ocultando ligeramente sus ojos. La había desechado para la ocasión. Camisa negra y pantalones ninjas típicos, amarrados en cruz con hilos en los tobillos a su calzado, dejando que sus sandalias descubrieran sus calcetines. No poseía ninguna otra arma o armamento mas que la Katana apuntando al suelo en aquel momento y por la cantidad de cadáveres con cortes y amputaciones atrás de el y la falta de estos en su persona, no necesitaba mas. _

_Alto, de complexión dura y una pose que denotaba autoridad, Uchiha Sasuke calmaba su respiración. No tenía marca de haber peleado, su ropa en perfecto estado y sin un rasguño en su cara o manos. Solo unas pequeñas descargas escapando de sus dedos y una fino trazo carmesí en la hoja de su espada eran las únicas pistas de que había estado en combate. _

_Inclinado ligeramente, equilibrando el peso en la pierna izquierda, tenía una pose tranquila, como si admirara el paisaje. Con la cara sin sentimientos y músculos relajados, tenía una pose tranquila y contemplativa, que contrastaba con las radicales onda de intento asesino que expedía, en un aura mortífera y parecía, de manera sutil, mutar su apariencia a la de una pesadilla viviente sin cambiar su apariencia. Algunos ninjas, los mas fuertes, sentían escalofrías y sudaban frío de tan solo contemplarlo. Los más débiles, se petrificaban en sus puestos, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba, por obra de una fuerza invisible. Si se tuviera que hacer justicia, el de ella era mucho, mucho mas potente que el de el, pero el suyo poseía un alcance que sobrepasaba el Kilómetro de radio. _

_Frente a el, sonriendo tan radiantemente como el azulina, un chico de apariencia veintena y pelo dorado, ojos azul zafiro y dientes perlados, parecía disfrutar de los intentos de su antiguo camarada en tratar de intimidarlo, obviamente fallando por completo. Las marcas de sus mejillas apenas visibles desde lejos y su cabello amarillo sol, las puntas apuntando al suelo y unas patillas cortas, cubriendo nada excepto su cráneo y un poco de piel clara-bronceada. A diferencia de su compañero, que parecía disfrutar de su look oscuro e intimidante, el güero de sonrisa perlada prefería los colores brillantes, vivaces y a cierto punto inocentes, que igualaban su humor y su forma de ver la vida. _

_Nunca pudo desprenderse de su amor del color anaranjado brillante, usado en su gabardina larga y que aumentaba con el resplandor de las estrellas y las flores nocturnas, hermosas hijas de la noche que solo se daban en aquel lugar, por una especifica época del año. Una gabardina diferente de la de su compañero, que mientras esta estaba hecha con especificaciones ninjas, la suya mantenía un estilo occidental, mas gruesa, con amarras, botones, cierras y bolsillos por todos los lugares, muñecas gruesas y un forro de color negro, del mismo color que su camisa de manga cortas. _

_Pantalones blancos y unas sandalias color azul ligero complementaban su vestimenta. No cargaba ninguna arma y sus bolsillos, abiertos, contenían apenas un par de rollos, los demás usados en previos combates. A diferencia de su contrincante, a Naruto -el ninja mas sorpresivo e inesperado que uno podía esperar encontrar- los enemigos le llovieron de cada lado, obligándole a tener que despejar su camino a la fuerza para poder llegar a su meta; el último combate. No que se quejara, un buen calentamiento es esencial para tales actividades y lo ponían en el humor correcto. _

_Rió entre dientes -tal vez la única facción cambiada con los años-. un trazo innegable de la edad, entendiendo finalmente por que el anciano hacía eso todo el tiempo. Visto tantos años pasar, era normal que las actitudes de uno cambiaran, aunque fuera ligeramente, porque si no demostrándolo, Naruto al igual que su bastardo compañero /riendo entre dientes una vez mas/ pasaban de la 3ra edad, 90 y 91 años respectivamente. Sonreía, imaginándose que diría Godaime-sama sobre sus imágenes juveniles si aún viviera. _

_- - Bueno, ya le preguntare cuando la vea /pensó razonando ligeramente/_

_Calma, eso era todo lo que destellaba el güero. Calma inocente, apacible y sin malos deseos. Extremadamente peligrosa, como muchos de sus enemigos descubrieron, o al menos los que sobrevivieron, escondiendo tras de aquella mascara una bestia peleadora incontrolable, de espíritu infranqueable y sabiduría considerable. Los que no lo conocieran dirían que era una mascara y estarían mal. No era una mascara, era una forma de vida, una filosofía._

_Además, resultaba más fácil que mantener los músculos tensados todo el tiempo y cara de molestia y de "soy-demasiado-perfecto-para-el-mundo" actitud, como su contraparte había perfeccionado con el pasar de los años. Demasiado trabajo y muy pocas remuneraciones, a su parecer. _

_Ponderando un momento, Naruto observo a su mejor amigo y rival con ligero interés. Ciertamente eran contrapartes, caras de una misma moneda. Excedían en lo que otro le faltaba y fallaban en lo que el otro era un experto. Rápidos, letales y peligrosos, aún para los mejores ninjas y guerreros entrenados del mundo secreto, solo que en diferente formas, llevando combates en ámbitos totalmente opuestos y con estrategias que no podían ser mas opuestos si lo intentaran; aun cuando sus ideales, poderes y nindos fueran casi gemelos. _

_Por su parte, Sasuke también estudiaba a su compañero. Más frío y calculador, exploraba uno y mil planes de ataque, defensa, pasando por la larga lista de Genjutsus, Taijitsu, Ninjitsu y Kenjutsu que poseía. Algunos creados, otros mutados de técnicas ya existentes y otros copiados con su famoso Sharingan tras los años de combate. Planeando en adelanto, estudiando cada falla de cada plan, cada posible resultado y respuesta del enemigo de manera instintiva, adecuando sus movimientos para contrarrestarlo de la manera mas efectiva. _

_Tras un minuto o 2, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se golpeo mentalmente. No podía planear con anticipación a Naruto; __**El **__no podía planear con anticipación a Naruto. El güero era demasiado impredecible, demasiado extravagante, demasiado… Naruto –no encontrando sufijo mejor- para poder saber con que alocado, ridículo y eficiente plan sacara de la manga. Si sasuke, por un momento, fuera un estudioso de la conducta humana, tomaría a Naruto como su sujeto de estudio sin vacilar y lo presentaría con el nombre de "Eslabón de la humanidad, la unión entre la locura, la estupidez y la genialidad"._

_No encontraba alguna forma en poder sobrepasar a su contrincante y ganar la mano en el combate. Todas las estrategias y planes que hiciera, por experiencia, se irían abajo por alguna maniobra imprevista y totalmente acertada para destruirla, sacada al último momento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sentimiento desconocido dejo que corriera por sus venas y trastornara por un segundo sus sentidos… ¿Miedo quizás? ¿Excitación? ¿una combinación de los 2?_

_Dejo que una mueca ligera rompiera su faceta estoica, sintiendo su cuerpo prepararse para el combate. Las venas se dilataron, el corazón palpito con furias, los músculos se tensaron y la insulina corría como droga, aumentado y afinando todo los sentidos. Saboreaba cada momento de tensión pre-batalla, sintiendo a la vez un calor tibio, relajado surcar su cuerpo y permitía dejarle disfrutar, solo por unos segundos, el paisaje hermoso que le rodeaba a su alrededor. Solo batallando con Naruto podía experimentar aquella mezcla de sentimientos y sentir que todas esas imágenes regresaran a su cabeza, abrazándolas en vez de callarlas y guardarlas en la oscuridad de su memoria. _

_Naruto sintiendo que aquel "descanso" estaba terminado, decidió comenzar una platica amena. Una practica poco común entre ninjas, ya que cualquier segundo perdido podía significar la muerte, el fallo en la misión o un fracaso total, no dándole tiempo a cosas tan inverosímiles como platicas o discusiones en momentos de alta tensión como batallas vida o muerte. Por otro lado, Naruto no era ni por lejos nada parecido a un Ninja y el siempre, con su carisma y buena presencia habitual, hallaba tiempo y formas de charlar con sus enemigos, fuera una batalla uno a uno o una guerra. _

_No le veía sentido en pelear contra un enemigo al que no conocía el nombre y prefería saber mas sobre los oponentes antes de aplacarlos con salvajes golpizas o matarlos hasta que murieran… un momento, ¿Esta correcto lo que dije mentalmente?. Vacilando un momento llego a la conclusión que no le importaba un bledo y siguió con su línea de pensamientos._

_Otra diferencia con Sasuke, 2 mas especifico. El prefería en acabar rápido y limpio a sus contrincantes, apenas dándoles tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y asustarse hasta la muerte con sus ojos sanguinolentos, grabándoseles en el cerebro aquel recuerdo por el resto de su vida.– el par de segundos que duraba-. En cambio Naruto optaba por batallas largas, destructivas, dándole oportunidad al enemigo de explotar sus capacidades al máximo, haciéndole entender de no manera muy sutil lo impotente e ineficaz que eran sus ataques y lo débil que era. _

_Naruto explicaba su sadismo por los años que paso como Jinchuuriki del Kyubi No Youma, dejando que se le embarraran varias costumbres de la bestia, como ser un sadista de mierda. A Sasuke lo explicaba con la facilidad de que era un Uchiha y mas importante, El Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Sasuke no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ello. _

_- - ne sasuke-teme?, listo para un combate titánico contra el oponente mas poderoso que alguna vez hayas conocido /dijo Naruto, en su tono alegre y gritón tan familiares con su persona/ _

_- - Hnn /respondió, con su completo vocabulario monosílabico/ Por lo que espero que entiendas, por que debo de acabar contigo antes de que llegue. /dijo en su usual fría y desinteresada voz, acompañado por una mueca de suficiencia. /_

_- - Bastardo /dijo naruto, con una ligera, mínima mueca de fastidio juguetonl/_

_- - Disculpa, se me olvidaba lo corta y burda que es tu mente en cuanto a las cualidades del lenguaje humano /contraataco este, con un tono sádico y sarcástico en su voz, muy diferente al gruñón y malhumorado jovencito con ansias psicoticas de venganza/ _

_- - Claro, hablando de aquel niño que apenas si hablaba, de cara gruñona, con la capacidad sentimental igual a las rocas y cubos de hieosl y que produjo todo un lenguaje con Hnn y Mhhj. Eres la epitome de sociabilidad,/su voz subió de volumen/ por favor, bríndeme de sus conocimientos en el arte de la etiqueta, de las buenas maneras y en la instrucción de buenas costumbres, mi buen, noble y de gran calaña, Lord Uchiha Sasuke /dijo naruto, sonriendo cuando la cara de Sasuke dio un ligero, casi imperceptible respingo, como si soportara la idea de gruñir en enojo. Sabía cuanto odiaba que lo compararan con aquellos esnobistas y consentidos hijos de ricos/_

_Era increíble la facilidad con la que Naruto podía tocar sus nervios y hacerle perder el temperamento con unas pocas palabras, musitaba Sasuke apretando tan duro los dientes para romperlos entre sí y evitar mostrar el absceso de ira ciega que el atacaba . No conocía a nadie tan molesto, quejumbroso y desesperante dolor en el culo como el adulto de cara inocente frente a el. No que le cayera mal pero no deseaba en aquel momento nada mas que enterrarle su katana tan profundo en la parte que no tocaba el sol para redefinir el termino "lengua filosa". Odiaba a aquellos esnobistas, hijos nobles de castillos opulentos –obviando el hecho de que el era también un noble de alto abolengoa- que no conocían el esfuerzo del trabajo duro, el arte de la pelea y la dureza de la vida. El no era como ellos y se freiría en el infierno abrazado con su hermano antes de que permitiera que Naruto se jactara de algo como ello. _

_- - Que sentido de humor tan irónico tiene la vida en reflejarnos el pasado en nuestro frente. /dijo, riendo entre dientes nuevamente/_

_Toda la ira y deseo asesino desapareció enseguida, reemplazado por curiosidad e intriga, que su cara no mostraba. Naruto era también la única persona que conocía que era capaz de apaciguarlo con completa facilidad y en menos de una oración. Por lo regular se necesitaba cierto pago del que lo ofendía para calmarlo, unos huesos rotos o la perdida de un miembro por nombrar algo. _

_- - Mira a nuestro alrededor. Justo una replica del lugar en que comenzó todo y en donde debe de terminar todo, que irónicamente cruel son las cosas cuando uno menos las espera. _

_Sasuke inclino su cabeza ligeramente, apenas perceptible, pero para alguien como Naruto, que había aprendido a leer aquellos ligeros cambios de posición como mensajes subconscientes de los pensamientos del callado, entendió que le ponía atención. Naruto, siendo mas directo en las cosas, cerro el puño que tenía sobre el pecho, sin mover el brazo y dejo que su dedo apuntara al objeto que le trajo la idea. _

_Sasuke giro la cabeza, para mirar mejor hacía donde el dedo apuntaba. Una acción que ni soñaría hacer en un combate que no fuera contra Naruto, conociendo por experiencia que quitar la vista del enemigo puede ser un craso error y en muchos casos mortal .–ocurriendo en sus enemigos en mas de una ocasión-. pero temiendo nada de su amigo en frente de el. Sabía que Naruto no lo atacaría desprevenido, como el tampoco lo haría. Eran demasiado orgullosos para atacar por la espalda al otro. Deseaban vencer al otro cuando estaba enfocado en la batalla y cualquier otra cosa sería en el menor de los casos decepcionante. En el peor, insultante. _

_La cascada de Kichimoyi caía maravillosamente, salpicando alrededor de Sasuke y Naruto, con su blanca espuma y su hipnótico sonido de agua golpear contra agua. Memorias de un pasado distante, hace mas de 79 años, de 2 niños malditos con fuerzas que parecían abominables y eran tan insignificantes contra los poderes destructivos que rodeaban su vida y sus destinos en aquel momento. El deseo de destrucción, la droga del poder y la inocencia que escondían sus corazones y solo dejaron escapar al último instante, en aquella horrible decisión que cambiaria su vida 360º y lo llevaría a caminos oscuros y de poder. _

_- - No se si estar triste o estar feliz, Sasuke /dijo Naruto, su voz bajando varios decibeles/ Esto es el final _

_- - Grandes tus habilidades de comprensión /respondió Sasuke en un tono mordaz/ _

_- - En serio Sasuke, este el fin, el acabose de todo lo que hemos hecho, hemos vivido, lo que hemos peleado /dijo Naruto, su voz tranquila y con un dejo de melancolía/ Tu lo ves también, ¿no es así? Aquel mar de recuerdos, nuestras aventuras, las emociones, las experiencias, las personas que vivimos, es… se que se va a acabar y busco ese final con ahínco, pero al tiempo, también trato de evitarlo /tratando de explicar lo mejor que podía, no encontrando mejores palabras para explicar sus sentimientos/. _

_Sasuke le oía con total atención, varios de esos sentimientos surcando por su ser en ese instante._

_- - Es ese sentimiento, que te comprime el corazón y el estomago se vuelve pequeño. Un escalofrió te surca la espalda y sientes aquella emoción mezclado con tristeza. No es la pregunta de que sigue después sino que va a suceder pasar con el pasado. Sasuke, hemos compartido mucho y vivido solitariamente mucho mas, nuestras vidas han sido ricas y las locuras que hicimos, absurdas en el mejor de los casos, nos han tallado a lo largo de nuestras longevas existencias. Esto es lo que buscábamos, lo que añorábamos y al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar odiarlo. _

_- - Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos /dijo Sasuke pasando unos segundos/ _

_- - Por supuesto, aquel día de escuela, tu tenías 5 años y yo 4, ibas de la mano de tu madre… _

_- - Naruto, me refiero a la __primera__ vez que nos conocimos /interrumpió Sasuke tajante/_

_Naruto pensó un momento y su rostro cambio por una sonrisa de zorro mostrando sus caninos. _

_- - El día en la cascada. _

_- - Supe desde aquel momento, que tu influirías en mi vida de manera permanente y no me equivoque, lo cual es normal. _

_- - Y nunca pudiste superar tu fase de bastardo, debo señalar. _

_- - Ni tu de idiota. _

_- - La vida, el tiempo y el universo son temporales, los idiotas, eternos /dijo, sonriendo aun más, un aire de filosofo en su voz/ _

_- - Me doy cuenta /dijo, recargando un poco el peso en la espada/ Después de lo que hemos vivido, ¿esperabas algo más? _

_- - /Naruto negó con la cabeza/ Esto es como siempre lo soñé, completamente perfecto y esto es lo que lo hace mas melancólico. _

_- - ¿Por qué ninguno de los 2 saldremos con vida de esto? _

_Esa era la cuestión. Ese, sabían los 2, sería el día en que murieran. Aunque alguno de los 2 saliera caminando de la batalla, habría muerto el Uchiha Sasuke y el Uzumaki Naruto que tenían en frente, habrían acabado. Esa sola idea asustaba. _

_- - No quieres dejar se ser tu. _

_- - /Negó Naruto nuevamente con la cabeza/ Tampoco. Sasuke, este es el clímax, el gran finale del espectáculo. No sientes la emoción, la tensión en el aire. _

_- - Lo he sentido durante 30 años Naruto. Para mi, este es el descansó que tanto he buscado. _

_- - Siempre fuiste un aguafiestas. _

_- - Tu nunca supiste cuando terminar /dijo Sasuke y su rostro se suavizo/_

_Naruto suspiro, dejando que lo que no se puede expresar tomara forma propia y diera a entender su existencia con esa simple y a la vez, infinitamente compleja exhalación. Sasuke sintió que su visión se tenía y se volvía nublosa. Parpadeando, detecto un líquido en su pupila, que afectaba su capacidad ocular. Tomándole unos segundos para analizarla, determino por la consistencia de salinidad y su origen en la glándula lagrimal, debiera de tratarse de lágrimas. Lagrimas de tristeza, lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de sueño, como si despertara a la vida de un largo letargo. Suprimiéndolas, dejo que solo 2 cayeran por su mejilla derecha, tocando el agua azulina, esta brillando con un resplandor más puro si se podía. _

_Naruto sonrió, limpiando con la manga las lagrimas que caían y de golpe se controlo, dejando a un lado .-aunque fuera momentáneamente-. su melancolía, para pasar a temas de suma urgencia, y el tiempo apremiaba. Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esas memorias tristez. _

_- - Bien Sasuke-teme /dijo con un tono jovial sin pizca de falsedad/ antes de que hagamos cualquier cosa y redecoremos el paisaje con nuestra batalla, tenemos asuntos que atender, como dejar nuestra herencia al mundo /anunció, saltando de la roca y caminando con tranquilidad hacía la cascada, las gotas de agua rebotando con una barrera invisible antes de tocar al ninja/_

_Sasuke le siguió con la vista, sin mover un centímetro su cabeza y sin aparente interés en lo que hacia. Naruto por su parte, llego hasta las cataratas y con una velocidad agarrada tras años de combates y entrenamiento, saco 2 rollos de bolsillos secretos en su gabardina. A diferencia de los rollos usados comúnmente, estos eran de color plateado, con símbolos en sangre por todo el forro. Abriéndolos, dejo que flotaran momentáneamente, creando en milésimas de segundos una telaraña que se extendía de lado a lado en la cascada, al meno unos 100 metros de largo. _

_Uchiha, con sus ojos normales pudo atrapar 3 o 4 sellos de lo que debieron ser una docena ejecutados por Naruto, terminando con las 2 palmas golpeando los rollos. Súbitamente, los 2 rollos se recogieron a si mismos, quedando en lados opuestos de la cascada. Un temblor, una explosión de chakra y el levantamiento del lago dejaron como resultado un legado del nivel de ambos peleadores. _

_Como goliats, 2 esculturas majestuosas vieron por primera vez al mundo. Tan o mas grandes de las que existían en aquella cascada del shodaime y Nidaime, Sasuke no podía descifrar. Eran perfectas obras de arte. Hechas de diferentes materiales en los que Sasuke pudo distinguir arcilla, mármol y hierro, asemejaban las ropas, pieles y contrastes de sombras de ambos. Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, titanes, esfinges mirándose directo a los ojos por el resto de los tiempos. _

_Los detalles eran magníficos, tenía que reconocer. Los pliegues en las ropas, los músculos tensados grabados en la roca, la posición del cabello, las venas, los kunais, la katana, los rollos y sus grabados, la posición en que se adecuaban irradiaban un aire de vida. _

_Sasuke, con su traje actual, agarrando a Kusanagi por el mango y sosteniéndolo en frente de el, en un línea perfecta, con el Magenkyo Sharigan activado, retando a Naruto silenciosamente, irradiando un aire de autoridad y frialdad, característicos de su persona._

_Naruto, la gabardina captada en un momento de movimiento por un viento inexistente, con un rollo abierto en frente de el y una lanza cubierta de sellos, recargada en sus hombros le miraba cómicamente, con aquella sonrisa despreocupada, mostrando amenazadoramente sus caninos, ligeramente inclinado en una pose depredadora y bufonesca. Sus ojos azules mirando directamente al Sharingan, tentándolo, mofándose, en espera como un tigre dispuesto atacar, esperando que su presa comience el combate para despedazarlo en el momento adecuado. _

_Parecían dispuestos a luchar. Si sasuke no supiera que eran objetos inanimados y su capacidad de razonamiento fueran inferiores a los de un ser erudito común, juraría que ambos saldrían de la roca y entrarían en un desgarrador combate en cualquier momento, como el que iba a ocurrir en los próximos minutos. _

_- - Bien, bien, ahora hay que ponerle los toques finales /dijo, rasgando sus pulgares con los dientes y comenzando a trabajar en las estatuas/_

_Mientras Naruto trabaja en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, Sasuke se acercó a su estatua. Si era hermosa, muy bien diseñada. Guardianes dispuestos a proteger lo que fuera que estuviesen protegiendo hasta el final. Vigías de tiempos pasados, que verían el porvenir de muchas generaciones y monumentos de algo importante. Pero había una cosa que le molestaba a su estatua. _

_En cambio de la de Naruto, que expedía toda esa energía y vivacidad, dando la ilusión de que gritaría en cualquier momento, la estatua de Sasuke se mantenía fría, callada, casi mecánica. No despedía mas emociones de lo que un objeto inanimado debería de hacer, como si fuera una simple estatua y nada mas. Pareciera que naruto solo se conformo con detallar las facciones de Sasuke en la forma mas simple que encontró, para que se asemejara a un humano. _

_- - /suspiro satisfecho/ bien, los sellos están listos. Ahora son, gracias a la cantidad de Sellos que he puesto en su capa externa, 40 veces mas duros que el diamante, protegidas con escudo tras escudo de Kanjis y Shuurijutsu1 contra cualquier idiota que se atreviera a dañarlas, con capacidades regenerativas y capaces de absorber la energía de la Naturaleza en un ciclo continuo y de soportar la ira de la madre Naturaleza en toda su extensión… BESAME EL CUELO MADRE NATURALEZA / dijo, sacando la lengua y apuntando con el pulgar a su trasero/_

_- - Oye perdedor /dijo Sasuke, en un tono bajo y calmado/_

_- - Um/respondió Naruto, dejando sus tanteos a la madre Naturaleza para mirarle, no importándole el sobrenombre de Sasuke, que era mas por cariño que por maldad/_

_- - Extrañamente mi estatua esta completamente gélida, como si fuera un pedazo de roca sin actitud ni emociones ¿no te parece raro? Viendo lo vivaz que esta tu estatua. _

_A Sasuke le sorprendió cuando Naruto puso cara de sorpresa ante la aseveración del chico de negro y blanco. _

_- - Sasuke… lo hice para que captara tu personalidad a la perfección… creo que hice un gran trabajo ¿no te parece/dijo cambiando por una sonrisa picara al instante/_

_Sasuke bufó ligeramente en señal de ofensa, cuando en realidad en el interior maldecía al ojos azules, no pudiendo llegar con una decente réplica. Le había ganado, con un chiste viejo, repetido y completamente infantil, que duraría para que las nuevas generaciones puedan verle y reírse una y otra vez por el partir de los tiempos, por siempre y para siempre, amen. Sasuke se vengaría, claro, dándole una brutal paliza sin piedad. _

_- - Bien, ahora tan solo tenemos que terminar los últimos detalles /dijo, sonriendo, ahora una sonrisa diferente. No era ni vivaz ni alegre/ _

_Pidiéndole ayuda a Sasuke, ambos ninjas empezaron a trabajar. Debió tomarlos alrededor de 10 minutos, pero cuando terminaron, 4 Kanjis estaban tallados en diferentes prados, brillando malévolamente. Un par de rollos, esta vez por parte de Sasuke, flotaban semi-abiertos sobre los ojos de las estatuas, lanzando recurrentes ondas de energía, escribiendo por su propia cuenta en su blanca tela con pinceles invisibles, lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _

_Un Jutsu bastante complejo y simple a la vez, permitía que en un radio determinado, grabar todo lo que sucedía, tanto imágenes como palabras y guardándolas en bóvedas de información contenidas en mediums, que podía ser cualquier objeto, siempre que este fuera inorgánico. Era una excelente forma de espionaje, además como arma de entrenamiento, que te permitía ver acciones pasadas con lujo de detalles, de diferentes ángulos para un estudio mas detallado de lo sucedido. _

_Los mediums serían las estatuas, que actuarían como contadoras universales sobre lo sucedido aquella noche. Gracias a los sellos de Naruto, se podría sacar la información o recrearla con adherir pequeñas cantidades de Chakra a la roca, activando los rollos que se conservarían en estado de inanición para que no se desgastaran. También Sasuke pudo notar que Naruto, sacándolo de un pequeño rollo, invoco e introdujo una docena de rollos a los pies de su roca, entre los cuales pudo reconocer uno como su diario. _

_Sasuke, siguiéndole la corriente a Naruto, decidió poner también los conocimientos de todos su años en la roca para que fueran vistos .–claro que con condiciones para sus lectores-. por nuevas generaciones cuando el ya no estuviera caminando por la tierra. No deseaba que cualquier idiota de segunda clase tuviera acceso a su sabiduría. Muchos de las técnicas ahora guardadas en su Mega-yo eran simplemente demasiado peligrosas para dejárselas a un incompetente que tal vez destruyera su propia villa por accidente… pensándolo mejor, tal vez no sería mala idea dejar que cualquiera los vea… _

_- - Ha quedado sellado nuestro pasado /dijo Naruto, con un tono místico/ Hemos cumplido con nuestro deber de dejar nuestra huella plasmada para futuras generaciones, así como nuestro conocimiento, nuestras experiencias, una parte de nuestro ser. Hemos cortado las ataduras en este mundo, que nos ha visto crecer y que hemos pateado el culo sin cesar._

_Sasuke admiro por última vez a la montaña tallada, alargo una mano y dejo que su energía fluyera por entre sus dedos, como una serpiente, que zigzagueando hipnóticamente, iba tallando su camino por entre la roca, respirando y dando vida a lo que se encontraba en frente. Sinceramente, Sasuke no sabía por que lo hacía, por que dejarlo, no que pudiera algún día ver lo que le dejo, pero lo hizo, esperando nada a cambio y solo deseando que algún día lo encontrara. Camino a la orilla del río, suspiro y miro al cielo, bajando lentamente la mirada a Naruto, que se había sentado nuevamente sobre la roca, con la cabeza posada en las palmas de las manos. _

_Un minuto de silencio se dejo, respirando el aire y las emociones que surcaban sus mentes. Los recuerdos del pasado y la reflexión de lo que hicieron y no hicieron. Todo el dolor, la alegría y las aventuras, promesas cumplidas y rotas y viajes alrededor de las naciones desconocidas y mas alla. _

_Fue Naruto el primero en romper el silencio, como de costumbre. _

_- - Por alguna razón… estoy feliz ¿Qué tan enfermo es eso? _

_- - Nunca fuimos personas muy saludables desde el principio… y dudo que algún ninja realmente lo sea /dijo indiferente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus oídos hicieran todo el trabajo/_

_- - Creo que tienes razón /carcajeando ligeramente / Aunque por supuesto tu siempre fuiste mas enfermo que yo.. no chico vengador. _

_- - Grandes palabras para "el futuro hokage", que ni siquiera se acerco a su cometido y que fue manipulado y torturado por la única persona que amaba /respondió con tono indiferente/._

_- - /agarrándose el pecho y poniendo cara de lastimado/ Auch sasuke, no me lastimes tanto /sonriendo mostrando sus caninos/ si bien recuerdo ella te pateo el culo hace unos cuantos años. _

_- - ….. que malo que nunca me pude vengar. _

_- - Si, lo mismo digo /pasando una mano por su cabeza/ que nuestra relación nunca floreció a su máximo, una lastima, aunque siempre fue tan… especial. _

_- - … El sexo era bueno /dijo seco/_

_- - /sonriendo la pose del chico cool de lee/ Puedes apostarlo._

_- - ……. Que omnimiosa2 conversación.. Para pasar a los anaqueles del saber por su gran profundidad. /destellando sarcasmo silaba por silaba/_

_- - Uno piensa que va a irse con unas palabras apologéticas3, como en las leyendas que fuimos educados cuando niños, de discursos elegantes y batallas llenas de honor y majestuosas, no por las técnicas o poderes de los rivales, si no por su cruento y épico desenlace. Es posible, que en ese sentido, seamos muy afortunados, al tener tanta libertad en nuestra propia ejecución.. _

_- - … Nunca espere morirme en mis sueños. _

_- - A mi me hubiera gustado que….. nah, olvídalo /creció, si se podía, mas su sonrisa/_

_- - /Curvando la cabeza, en señal de entendimiento/ _

_- - El final de todo/ pronunció Naruto, su voz perdiéndose en la cascada/. _

_- - Y el principió al mismo tiempo /respondió Sasuke, con un susurro helado y calido a la vez/._

_Por unos minutos, ambos se quedaron callados, escuchando atentamente el silencio que les rodeaba. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo en un mar de luces y los árboles cantaban una canción tranquila, ahuyentando los fantasmas de los decaídos a las noches platónicas. Y barriendo aquel momento eterno, una ligera brisa, fría y refrescante, venido del norte, los paso, limpiando sus cuerpos de cualquier duda que pudieran tener. En algunas horas el sol saldría y, en sus villas, la rutina diaria comenzaría una vez mas. _

_Para muchos, podía parecer que la plática de Naruto era una perdida de tiempo, una trama para hacer que el enemigo bajase la guardia o la acción de un estúpido que no sabe nada de batallas. Pero Sasuke sabía, comprendías; la plática no era sin sentido, era una despedida de todo lo que amaba, de lo que lucho por tantos años. _

_- - Sasuke, ¿recuerdas las promesas que hicimos hace ya un par de años/dijo Naruto, abriendo sus ojos azules/ _

_- - Hmm/ respondió Sasuke, enmarcando una ceja a la pregunta/ _

_- - Rompámoslos /dijo Naruto, con total tranquilidad, pero sus dedos se enterraron en su cara y sus piernas se tensaron/ Alimentemos el caos marchito, traigamos el desorden y la destrucción, no dejemos nada afuera y verdaderamente, veamos quien es el mejor._

_- - /Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo un frió recorrer su espalda/ ¿Con que romper nuestros juramentos? ¿Traicionar nuestra palabra/levanto la cabeza, mostrando sus profundos ojos oscuros/ Liberar a las bestias y levantar los cimientos de la locura… me parece perfecto /dijo, con una mirada feroz, ardiente como el infierno y mas frió que los avernos del Hell/ _

_Sasuke sentía la misma determinación y excitación surcarle las venas como una poderosa droga. Aquella libertad que se habían brindado, con aparente facilidad pero inmensa dificultad abría una caja mortal de posibilidades. Muchas de las técnicas que conocían pasaban por mucho lo prohibido y su poder destructivo era aquel que los humanos no deberían de conocer. Con la determinación de Naruto, Sasuke estaba muy conciente de los peligros que conllevaría el combate. Tal vez Naruto fuera el único guerrero que conociera tal o mas técnicas Ninja y de otros estilos que Sasuke, sin contar los que había creado a partir de los años. Su habilidad con los sellos, la regeneración y su abominable reserva de Chakra le daban las suficientes herramientas para desbordar el Apocalipsis si se sentía presionado. _

_Sasuke por su parte, tampoco estaba indefenso. Poseía un conocimiento mas que considerable sobre una y mil técnicas prohibidas, oscuras y tétricas. Era un experto en el taijitsu y un maestro en el Genjutsu. Con su inteligencia y la capacidad del Sharingan de predecir, suprimir chakra y leer los movimientos del enemigo, lo convertían en un arsenal andante. Silencioso y mortal. _

_El ambiente era realmente agradable. Una llovizna tan ligera que apenas mojaba sus caras cayó, avecinando el final de la noche y el comienzo del alba. Los árboles susurraban canciones de tiempos pasados y el agua, blanca y espumosa reflejaba la paz interna que rodeaba aquella matanza, como si las muertes sucedidas no tuvieran importancia alguna en aquel bosque milenario de hojas verdes y troncos rojos. _

_Del norte, avanzando a trote, un ligero viento frío recorría las planicies, el suelo surcaba la planicie y el rió llevaba las noticias inciertas, los espíritus de pelea y revisaba los acontecimientos que cambiarían al mundo. _

_(-) (-) (-) (-) _

_El par corría a toda velocidad, esquivando las llamaradas despedidas por sus persecutores, que les seguían sin tregua, entre las rocas y los barrancos. Habían separado al escuadrón y quedaban como únicos sobrevivientes ambos. Hargo, se adelanto, juntando las manos sobre su pecho y formando sellos, mirando directamente al hombre frente suyo. _

_**Hyoton: Nokame no Jutsu. **_

_Usando las reservas de agua, de los cristales atados a su cuerpo estallo una lluvia de Nieve y escarcha, tragando el fuego y el aire de su alrededor, avanzando como una avalancha. El ninja de manto oscuro salto sobre la nieve, con intenciones claras de avanzar sobre ella, para encontrar una fuerza succionadora que le adormeció de inmediato los músculos, arrastrándolo por el precipicio bajo las toneladas sin que pudiera emitir un solo grito. _

_Su compañero, siseando furibundo, expulsó una onda de tierra, partiendo a la mitad la avalancha, usando como pilar la tierra levantad, enterró ambas manos sobre el manto, expulsando el Chakra a todas direcciones. Obedeciendo la orden silenciosa, la tierra su sumió, dejando un abismo a sus pies. Sin lugar al que sostenerse, Hargo cayó al vació, tratando en vano de sostenerse del pilar de roca. _

_Al tocar la roca, en cambio, una mano apareció sobre ella, enterrándole los dedos en el torax y aplastándole su caja torácica, provocando que su cuerpo almacenase toda la sangre exprimida, ahogando los pulmones y el corazón. _

_**Doton: Gorrae Ssewu **_

_Siseo, enmarcando sus pupilas dilatadas en las orbes carmesí, que lloraba sangre de los parpados. Tirando el cadáver, salió del pilar, llamando a la tierra nuevamente, emergiendo al instante bajo sus pies, poniéndolo frente a frente con el enemigo restante. Araya se encontraba agotada, la sangre entibiada y el sudor mareándola. Las vendas tapando sus ojos y sus orejas estaban desgarradas, los guantes metálicos aplastados, cumpliendo su función y evitando que sus dedos quedaran pulverizados y lodo manchando su traje blanco. _

_La maquinaría dañada y los escudos repelentes rotos, se sentía desnuda, indefensa. Su mano temblaba, habiendo eliminado demasiadas vidas en muy poco tiempo, sentía el peso del asesinato en cada poro y el sabor de la culpa mancillando su boca. Se preguntaba si una muerte mas la afectaría a este punto. Suspiro, dejando que la brisa llevara su pregunta, invocando los restos de su energía en el agua ambiental. _

_(-) (-) (-) (-) _

_Cadáveres, eso era lo que veía. Cadáveres tirados, cadáveres perforados, doblados, aplastados, atravesados, sangrientos y limpios. Amigos, camaradas, enemigos, ya no podía diferenciarlos, solo veía cuerpos inertes, carnes en estado de descomposición arremangarse alrededor suyo. Cubriendo hasta donde la vista pudiera alcanzar, en la roca, en los árboles, en los riscos y en sus botas. La respiración de sus soldados en su espalda y la visión de la comitiva, en las ramas de los árboles, tirados o agachados, acercándose predatoramente3. El acantilado los apresaba y sus enemigos lo sabían. _

_Presintiendo el peligro, actuó inmediatamente, con el afán de proteger a los restantes sobrevivientes. Era una técnica nueva, peligrosa que podía costarle caro si fallaba, pero en aquellos instantes estaba dispuesto a dar su vida de ser necesario. _

_**Doton: Fusshin Kake no Jutsu **_

_Grito a todo pulmón, elevando en señal de oración las manos y cerrando los ojos, evitando así ver el torrente de agua, la espiral de fuego y el temblor que se acercaban de diferentes ángulos. Justo antes de llegar, la tierra, transformada en una masa uniforme y aguada, levantóse4, girando en si misma, tragando a la tierra, al fuego, al agua, inclusive a la sombra que corría por el suelo escurridiza entre la oscuridad, para endurecerse enseguida, encerrando en una tumba interna, creando una torre en espiral alrededor de ellos, los picos dentados girando en las manecillas del reloj, terminando en una fuente petrificada. _

_La tierra, segundos después, cayo, desquebrajándose, tirando humo, agua lodosa y tierra pulverizada al suelo. Taichou Nikamo bajo los puños al suelo, sintiendo el temblor invadirle las extremidades, pero sonriendo de todas formas. Había perfeccionado el jutsu tras largas horas de entrenamiento y había tenido éxito superando sus expectativas. _

_Acomodando su protector de Konoha, miro a sus subordinados. Hincados, heridos, 2 de ellos sosteniéndose con las palmas de las manos. El Hyuuga sin un ojo y el miembro del clan Akimichi mostrando cortaduras por todo el cuerpo, una profunda cerca de la yugular, donde había recibido la lluvia de navajas. _

_En vez de sentir el miedo incontrolable que siempre imagino que lo asaltaría en tal situación, una oleada de orgullo, de valor desmedido le acarreo el alma. Recordó las palabras de la señora, su valor y su coraje enrojecido antes de la batalla, de las personas por las que peleaba y, en ese instante, no vio al batallón Ninja avanzando entre las sombras, vio a Konohagure no Sato, su hogar, en su esplendorosa magnificencia y sintió un deber casi sagrado de protegerle, costase lo que costase. _

_- - Hermanos de armas /dijo, su voz sonando hueco, sus cuerdas vocales dañadas con anterioridad/ Veo en ustedes, no mujeres u hombres, si no soldados, hijos de Konoha que han jurado, ante todo, proteger aquello que amamos, lo que guardamos como puro y sagrado /su voz se lleno de un fervor desconocido/ No les pido su lealtad, no les pido que ganen o que maten, solo les pido, que por última vez, vayan conmigo a la batalla, que demostremos, vivamos o perezcamos, el valor y la supremacía de Konoha, que sientan en toda su magnificencia el espíritu de fuego y dejemos en claro que no tememos sacrificarnos por lo que consideramos justo y bueno. _

_En la humareda, los que miraron entre sus parpados caídos y visión ensangrentada, los que sobrevivieron jurarían, que en aquel instante, no solo vieron a su Taichou, armado y dispuesto a la batalla. Junto a su figura recia, presenciaron la mirada determinante de los Hokages,, altos, magnánimos y dispuestos a ayudarle, de su señora, puesta en posición de batalla, con su coraje curando sus heridas y, sin que se dieran cuenta, se encontraron, mano a mano, yendo directo al enemigo, un viento huracanado secundándoles, como el grito de guerra de cada Ninja que hubiera dado su vida por Konoha les apoyara desde sus tumbas en el limbo. _

_Guiándolos, llevando aquel prado de llamas incandescentes como el sol, partiendo a las cuestes enemigos sin mirar sus heridas, pensaba en su señora y en el deseo, por minúsculo que fuera, de ver una última vez su rostro y combatir junto a ella, dejándolos surcar, sintiendo su deber junto a sus camaradas, esperando contra esperanza de salvar a cuantos pudiera y de sentir el aroma de los árboles de Konoha una vez mas. El huracán que les seguía encegueció a las cuestes enemigas, partiéndoles como un cuchillo y dejando el campo libre a que las cartas se voltearan. _

_(-) (-) (-) (-) _

_En el cráter, que la tierra rugía con estruendorosa furia, los escombros caían en el agujero desproporcionado, barriendo el bosque y enterrándolo, al tiempo que despedazo a los residentes del lugar. El polvo se había calmado, cubriendo con su capa café la tierra movida y compactada, en un semicírculo perfecto de varios metros de profundidad y una cientos de largo. _

_En el medio, donde el epicentro ocurrió, ondas dibujadas por las diferentes profundidades se extendía, marcando las capas de choque en su inicio y como se fueron expandiendo, pulverizando lo que estaba a su paso. La presión fue tanta, que sangre, piel y huesos se convirtieron en mero polvo, quedando rastro alguno de ellos entre la roca y los escombros. _

_Un solo objeto existía de la devastación, brillando con el fulgor de la Luna. Un protector de cabeza. Un protector viejo, de tela azul despintada y oxidada de los lados. Un protector viejo, de tela azul despintado y oxidado de los lados, con unos pelos color rosado brillante a su alrededor. _

_Una lluvia de pétalos caminaban entre los escombros, subiendo al firmamento, directo a la luna, prueba única de la masacre ocurrida a 120 Ninjas minutos anteriores. _

_(-) (-) (-) (-) _

_Miraba con calma a la colina, el movimiento del bote manejando su larga melena de lado a lado. El bote era un pedazo simple de madera, de unos 4 metros de largo con un mástil de 5 metros, una bandera blanca extendida en una enorme D, moviéndolo en una dirección precisa, a pesar de que el aire no batía aquella noche. _

_Dilatando las pupilas, miro de frente a la figura parada en el acantilado. Desde su distancia podía sentir la gran fuerza que exhalaba, levantando el agua y mandando oleadas de temor y autopreservación a su cuerpo, pero sabía muy bien que no se atrevería a atacarla. Eso sería un suicidio, viendo el estado en que se encontraba y conociendo perfectamente la capacidad que podía musitar en caso de necesidad. _

_Llevaba 30 años sin ver esa cara y le sorprendió encontrar su falta de melancolía al encontrarla nuevamente. Ese sería, sin lugar a dudas, la última vez que se verían y era incapaz de levantar un sentimiento de añoranza a una persona supuestamente cercana a ella. Su mano a un le dolía y la herida en su pecho, donde la espada le había atravesado había dejado de sangre. Debía de tener unas cuantas costillas rotas y los lugares en que los rayos atravesaron sus muslos dejaron de oler a carne quemada. _

_Con todo, se veía hermosa. Su delgada silueta bañada por la luz nocturna reflejada en el suelo, su semblante noble combinado con la fiera figura que desato tantas pesadillas alrededor de la Naciones secretas. Apretaba con la mano derecha el rollo y con la mano izquierda quitaba unos mechones de su cara dejando ver unos ojos llenos de sorpresa y unos hombros tensos de ansiedad. _

_Suspirando cansada, pensó en lo que le esperaba. Dejando sus pertenencias, su hogar, su dinero y negocios atrás, se embarcaba a una aventura a un continente nuevo del que sabía absolutamente nada, siquiera su idioma, llevando la ropa que vestía, una bolsa de comida que seguramente se acabaría apenas tocaran puerto y un mensaje de uno de sus amigos, que se despedían. _

_Sentándose, alargo la mano a la cabeza de su acompañante, desmayado en un bote, su frente sudando y su cuerpo temblando de horror. La técnica le había dado de lleno, afectando su psique de manera abominable y dejándolo en un estado de casi coma, lo que hacía, paradójicamente, su decisión más fácil. _

_Creando una masa de energía en su palma, golpeo unos puntos en su cara, susurrando unas palabras en su oído. La cara siguió tensa pero el sudor se detuvo y las convulsiones que amenazaban con surgir se calmaron. Poniendo la cabeza en sus muslos, paso los dedos por el cabello, dándole un masaje en la temple. Doblando el cuerpo, acerco sus labios a su boca para darle un último beso, que tenía de todo excepto cariño, amor o inocencia. El bote, armado con una decena de Kanjis, haciéndolo casi inundible, siguió su rumbo, acelerando con la corriente proveniente. _

_En la colina, la observaba partir, perdiéndose en el horizonte. La conocía a la perfección y aquel dejo de emociones era una muestra de cariño, de gratitud, de seguridad o simple burla, en pregonar a los 4 vientos su incapacidad de leer sus pensamientos y emociones sin que ella lo permitiera concientemente. Sonrió con suficiencia, encontrando sus actitudes entretenida, algo que llevaba años sin encontrar. _

_Llevaba rastreándola durante un par de semanas, siguiendo el rastro de rumores, de edificios destruidos y viendo que su persecutor no era un fanático del subterfugio, hizo su trabajo verdaderamente fácil. Llego en el momento justo, cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse oscuras y parecía llevar la mano ganadora. La batalla que acometió fue terrible en cuanto a ruido, a destrucción y a atronadores movimientos; para ella, en realidad, fue solo un espectáculo insipiente de fuegos artificiales y niñerías. _

_Moviendo los ojos blancos a la figura rota en el suelo, habría bufado en sorna si perteneciera a una casta menor. Su ropaje blanco brillaba entre la sangre y los miembros despedazados, las columnas de roca tumbadas y el techo de la catedral sumido, dejando que la luz de las estrellas la iluminaran, cayendo su plateada luz sobre la cabeza del engendro, enterrada en una cruz de una religión que poco le interesaba y que tenía cero respeto, habiendo de paso matado a una decena de guardianes y cuidadoras que trataron de pararle camino. _

_Seguía oyendo las amenazas vacías de aquel desvariado, encontrándolas entretenidas en lo absurdas que parecían. Era hilarante pensar que el fue conocido como el terror sin nombre en lo ancho del continente. Girando, desato un descarga de Chakra que barrió por completo la estructura, derribando el risco y a la mole de metal escondida en las sombras, rompiendo la lustrosa armadura como si seda se tratara, borrando los grabados de la bandera tricolor con el león bordado en el medio, un destello brillante como ríos de oro estallando en una lluvia de cristales. Apenas tocando con la punta del pie, caminaba sobre los escombros cayentes al mar del poniente, sin alterar su altura o curso, levitando como una musa sobre el agua, moviendo ligeramente el vestido blanco, las manos cruzadas una sobre la otra al frente, su aura fantasmal reluciendo fulminante en la negrura de la noche. _

_Deteniéndose en la punta del nuevo risco, miro el bote irse a una distancia de varias millas, sonriendo ligeramente. Sintió el mar correr bajo la superficie oceánica, entendiendo las noticias que traía, sintiendo una desazón inexplicable y susurrando, se dirigió al otro lado, habiendo decidido que su parte en la batalla llegaba a su final. Sus ojos blancos mirando el frente, dejando que la voz corriera por sus cabellos azules oscuros y los llevara el viento para ahogarlos en el mar. _

_- - Nos volveremos a ver, imouto-san _

_Camino, perdiéndose en la frondosidad del bosque. _

_(-) (-) (-) (-) _

_El bosque se partió, dejando en un circulo de lanzas levantadas un puesto de control de Haganekure, constituido por una decena de tiendas de campaña, con capacidad para 12 personas cada una, que rodeaban, a su vez, la Gurenta2, la mesa de control de Haganekure. Una tienda hecha de bronce puro, con símbolos labrados en acero y en plata, tejida con hilos de zirconio, en una esfera de 10 metros de diámetro. 4 espadas la sostenían, un par de hachas, del doble del tamaño de un hombre normal, servían como puerta, en aquel momento cruzadas, dando la señal de una junta en progreso. _

_Dentro de la tienda, los generales revisaban estrategias, comandaban a las fuerzas de comando y recogían los numerosos reportes que venían a velocidad vertiginosa de los puntos de contacto. Las cosas parecían sombrías y las bajas subían constantemente, lo único que amortiguaba las tragedias era la cantidad de enemigos caídos a manos del ejército y el territorio ganado en el par de horas anteriores gracias al movimiento de los Surtidores. _

_Habían llamado a refuerzos a la Villa, esperando a sacar al resto de heridos de la contienda. Por decisión unánime retiraban sus fuerzas de la contienda. Lograron acabar con su más fiero enemigo, Orokagure, pero los esfuerzos combinados de las otras 2 Villas les costarían caro, demasiado, convirtiendo su avasalladora victoria en una frugal matanza. Poniendo lo practico antes que el orgullo, mandaban mensajes a los comandantes, ordenando la inmediata retirada. _

_No era de sorprenderse que algunos se rehusaran y, oficialmente, al no tener un control sobre ellos, debían de seguir observando como se desarrollaba la situación. Puesto sobre una mesa de madera rustica, extendidos, 3 rollos a medio desenrollar. Blanco, rojo y azul, con un símbolo roto colgando de la punta enrollada, un Kanji distinto, en un lenguaje extraño que solo el general mayor podía entender. _

_El no los había creado, eran un regalo de uno de los fundadores. El primero, el blanco, servía como una vía de anotación para los comunicadores, escribiendo constante y borrando como por una pluma invisible, datos recabados por los Ninjas de manera directa, habiendo una mancha de tinta cada vez que uno de esos contactos se rompía. Dentro de la aparente pagina, llevaba guardado lo comparado a 200 libros de pura información detallada de mas de 15 horas de batalla, pudiendo acceder a ellas por medio de un Jutsu. _

_La Azul constituía un Link a los generales por Kanjis incrustados en los protectores metálicos, permitiendo, al emitir una onda de Chakra a cierta frecuencia, transmitir imágenes al ojo derecho y sonidos al oído izquierdo al tiempo que se podía platicar o pelear, sin alterar de manera excesiva la eficiencia y equilibrio del receptor. Al momento tenía muchas quemaduras, una en especial que corría del borde inferior y cruzaba en arco la tira de papel compactado de algodón de Hunura4, por poco averiándolo definitivamente. A su vez, transmitía la información a la torre Kage para que el consejo la revisara. _

_El rojo, el mas importante en su opinión, pensó el General Sanomoto, hacían una proyección a tiempo real de las inmediaciones, usando 12 postes de mando repartidos en las lugares estratégicos, elevándose unos centímetros en un holograma genjutsu, indicando con diferentes puntos las reservas, las bajas e inclusive, si se le aplicaba suficiente Chakra fino, el estado de salud de los soldados. Miraba constantemente las reservas, concentrando su atención a un grupo que cruzaba las montañas a velocidad de civil, guiados por una signatura familiar. Los puntos diferían de color, diciendo la procedencia de las diferentes Villas que pertenecía el equipo. _

_De cuando en cuando, estallidos se oían en la tienda, moviendo las telas y afectando las secuencias de los papiros. El escudo de Yurui4 protegía la zona de comando y los equipos ANBUS despachaban de inmediato a quienes se atrevían a acercarse, logrando en la mayoría de las ocasiones un solo ataque, que hacía poco mas de mover las tiendas por potente que fueran. _

_Las runas antiguas brillaban con cada ataque, dibujadas en el aire y desvaneciéndose, con una exhalación, parpadeando púrpuramente, liberando un ruido parecido al de risitas escandalosas de hadas. Los generales, con sus años de experiencia, ponían poca atención a los sonidos del exterior, usando cada Neurona a la mano para resolver la multitud de problemas que se erguían a cada minuto. _

_El general Sanomoto, junto al jefe del Clan Hyuuyugan, Natsomot, Anara, Kaiyimi discutían las relaciones posteriores a la guerra. Sanomoto, un hombre de 53 años, de mente afilada y debía, en cambio de sus subordinados, planear las cosas viendo lejos de la guerra, en la paz .- por tensa que fuera-. que seguiría y en la multitud de cambios que azotaría a la Villa. El Nidaime Zenkage le daba mala espina y habían perdido a muchos de los elite de la Villa en la guerra, figuras claves tanto militar como socialmente. _

_Debía de revisar las opciones que tenían, los pro y los contra en movimientos que tendrían consecuencias de 10 años de duración y la lista de aliados posibles a los que deberían de hacer tratado, como era costumbre forjada por los fundadores. Konohagure fue retirada sin un segundo vistazo como opción, apoyado por los jefes del Clan, la mayoría siguiendo manteniendo recelos nacidos de pasadas ofensas. _

_El viento que entro en la tienda le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces en la mesa. Miembros del Clan sintieron que el aire hubiera escapado de los pulmones, las noticias trayendo una desagradable y abominable noticia. Sus mentes se rehusaban a creerlo, aun cuando sabían que era absolutamente verdad, pudiendo sentirlo en los huesos, temblando y surcándoles con violencia. _

_- - Naruto /susurro Sanomoto, con los ojos desorbitados/ _

_(-) (-) (-) (-)_

_Sentíase5 cansado como nunca en su vida, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie. El dolor iba disminuyendo con las medicinas pero el brazo seguía hinchado y morado. Tallo los ojos, tratando de poner la visión nítida, sintiendo punzadas en los dedos magullados. El otro brazo lo mantenía a una niña de su edad con el símbolo del témpano grabado en el protector, el color regresando a sus labios lentamente, respirando con anormalidad. _

_Junto a el iban sus compañeros, amigos y rivales, en distintos rangos de daño. Como habían llegado ahí, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que seguían con vida, que llevaba un rollo gigantesco atado en la espalda dado por los fundadores y que Ziya estaba malherido, en la parte de atrás, recargado sobre un montón de libros ensangrentados, luchando por su vida. Las razones de su llegada le daba igual, lo importante era regresar a la Villa cuanto antes. _

_El zorro gigantesco que los llevaba, avanzaba sin mover las hojas de los árboles, brincando de lado a lado, subiendo inmediatamente en la pared de una montaña. Yendo de lado, la Tunke6 en la que iban desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, proporcionando una perfecta estabilidad aun boca abajo. En otro momento la hazaña pudo haberle resultado sorprendente, al instante, solo sentía el pecho oprimido y unas ganas de llorar, gritar y vomitar al mismo tiempo para caer tirado al suelo inconciente. _

_Sobrellevaba la presión por las palabras dichas con anterioridad, que se repetían en su mente como disco rayado_

_El zorro morado de 3 colas, la plateada brillando bajo la luna, se movía certero y en silencio. Su garra derecha, cubierta por un Uawon6 enterraba se sin presión en la roca compactada de la montaña, sus ojos sin pupilas guiándole en la noche, directo a la Villa, tal como le había ordenado su amo Las lanzas tintineaban con cada brinco que dada, desgarrando aun mas la gabardina negra, pero aparte de eso, se mantenían en profundo silencio. _

_Un viento susurrante le pego de lleno en la cara, trayendo una melodía reconfortante, que le hizo olvidar sus penas y malestares. Le invadía, lo atacaba y le venció, sin darle tiempo a oponerse. . Sin dejar de sostenerla, dejo que los parpados se cerraran, entrando en un mundo de oscura tranquilidad, dormitando las penurias del momento. _

_(-) (-) (-) (-)_

_El campo resonaba los cantos, potentes salidos de la boca del guía. El hombre, en la edad de 25 años aparentemente, danzaba sin una preocupación del mundo, sus brazos cruzados en la espalda y saltando y brincando, dando vueltas continuas, su sombrero azul manteniéndose en su sitio y sus anteojos negros brillando con luz propia. Sus sandalias hacían ruido, creando el ritmo de la música. Su sonrisa cristalina traía paz, pasando por el prado de largas plantas y fresco zacate, las estrellas tintineando en aprobación. _

_El verso era repetitivo pero tenía una tonada diferente en cada entonación, que enviaba menajes de paz y de seguridad a sus seguidores. No haciendo distinción de enemigos o aliados, los llevaba a un lugar seguro, adentro, en el borde de las montañas, en que podrían retirarse a sus hogares sin el peso de la cobardía, sabiendo que habían servido con lealtad y honor a sus Villas respectivas. _

_Sin poner caso a su alrededor, se guiaba por su instinto, marcando el paso, al frente de la comitiva. Nadie se atrevería a atacarlos, el final de la guerra había llegado. _

_(-) (-) (-) (-) _

_El viento recorrió todo el valle, de todas direcciones hacía un mismo punto, seguido por el mar y rebasado por la tierra, atrayendo a las voces del bosque para ayudarle a comunicarse con pasión. Pasando rocas y árboles, tierra y lodo, montañas y montes, lagunas y ríos azulinos. Enfrentando obstáculos y esquivándolos sin dificultad, sin detenerse hasta descubrir, rodeado de picos y laderas un claro secreto y sin esperar, golpeo todo lo que se interponía entre ellos y el lago mas puro, iluminado por la luna y las estrellas. _

_El viento revolvió sus capas y se elevo al firmamento, llevando las noticias de campos lejanos y sucesos a punto de ocurrir. Como si esa fuera la señal que estuvieran esperando, ambos combatientes dejaron que sus poderes fluyeran. Invisible, una fuerza comenzó a desquebrajar la tierra y a remover el agua. _

_Naruto exhalando, dejo abierta las barreras que cubrían su poder, cayendo al suelo las cadenas y prisiones puestas por el hace ya mucho tiempo, en diferentes formas y tamaños. Antes de que tocaran el suelo, simbólicamente hablando, el poder fue desatado. Cubierto por un escudo de chakra en movimiento, Naruto dejo que esta se expandiera, levantando un muro de agua y las rocas a su alrededor, dirigiéndose directamente a Sasuke. Este por su parte, ni siquiera se movió cuando la onda de energía le golpeo, desquebrajando su alrededor y mandando a volar todos los cadáveres contra la pared del acantilado, sumiéndolos y despedazándolos mas. La energía paso alrededor de el sin siquiera ponerle polvo en la gabardina._

_- - Que venga la contienda /dijo Naruto, su voz llena de una excitación contagiosa/ A pelear y a disfrutar, que es hora de probar la superioridad /dijo con gusto/_

_- - Naruto, puedes oírlo /dijo Sasuke, su vos distraída de repente/ _

_- - ¿Oír que/dijo Naruto, afinando el oído, esperando que no se tratara de algún loco tratando de meterse en sus asuntos/ _

_- - La melodía, el violín lento que toca las cuerdas de la guerra, que fulmina la mente y enerva los corazones dispuestos a la sangre. _

_Naruto entendió inmediatamente. Sasuke dejo la katana colgando en el suelo. Empezó a tocar un violín invisible, siguiendo las notas que estaban en el aire y que solo el podía oír. El alrededor se llenaba de coros, el estadio se elevo, el guerrero del huracán le esperaba, el telón se levanto y los lobos aullaron, gritando emocionados. _**1**

_- - ¿Quién es Sasuke/dijo Naruto, entretenido por las excentricidades de Sasuke/ _

_- - Es nuestro Réquiem, mozart esta orgulloso de dárnoslos / respondió Sasuke, dejando el violín para no ofender al coro, sintiendo que el coro se acercaba, el momento clave para comenzar/ _

_- - Sigue ahí eh _

_- - Por supuesto, estas cosas no se pueden superar / dijo Sasuke, tomando por el mango su Katana pero dejándola enterrada, el remolino de energía aumento en ferocidad, creando olas en el azulina. Las tonadas se iban elevando/ _

_El existir y el devenir de las cosas, el eterno ciclo del que todos estaban atados y que guiaba a sus vidas. Ser o no ser, pero nunca dejar de cambiar, de modificarse, de aprender y rejuvenecer en la ricura del mundo que les rodeaba. Las ruedas del destino afinándose con la melodía, exaltando con fervor el imperceptible y nunca para. _

_- - Los tambores tocan y nuestro futuro brillante nos aguarda, amigo /dijo Sasuke, por vez primera esa corta palabra desde que Naruto le conocía/_

_- - Ciertamente… amigo /dijo Naruto, jugueteando con las vocales en la boca/ Dejemos la indecisión, los remordimientos y traigamos una demencia digna de este par de orates /enervo Naruto, con un grito triunfal/ Vivamos cortamente y muramos felizmente. _

_La roca estallo, mandando a vuelo pedazos del tamaño de un hombre. El agua vibro con violencia, compartiendo la animación de la contienda, un rayo anaranjado surcándolo cientos de veces, creando copias borrosas en su superficie, sobre la tierra, al lado de la montaña, cada una apareciendo y desapareciendo a cada segundo, dando la ilusión de estar ahí constantemente, como una proyección en movimiento. El agua se levanto, creando consecutivamente un agujero del agua partida, de unos pies de profundidad. Las gotas viajaban con el nublaron de movimiento, distinguiéndose únicamente una sonrisa de zorro bien definida. _

_Sasuke saco la Katana de la tierra, marcando un punto indefinido con la punta. Girándola alrededor de el, reflejaba la luz de la luna, sus tomoes extendiéndose y girando. Inclino el cuerpo, evitando un corte directo a su cabeza, elevando la espada a velocidad de rayo para cortarle a la mitad, dejando que el surco siguiera, lanzo una puñalada a su retaguardia para inclinarla sobre su cabeza y dar un giro sobre si mismo, atacando a 30 blancos a la vez, que esquivaron o detuvieron las estocadas, obligándolo a retroceder. La velocidad vertiginosa aumento y Sasuke se unió a la persecución. _

_Un ruido de cientos de metales golpearse lleno el claro, incendios encendiéndose en pleno aire, chispas cubriendo la laguna azulina y viajando al tope de la cascada. Un torbellino de fuego se elevo al aire, partido por una lanza brillante que cortó un pedazo de la cascada. Un montículo de roca de cientos de metros de altura se elevo, catapultado de la superficie, para explotar en pleno cielo, sus partes convirtiéndose en estalactitas filosas, que caían con un rumbo fijo, tratando de empalar a una sombra uniforme, que les rodeaba sin sufrir daño. _

_Naruto, dejando los sellos a un lado, dio un giro sobre si mismo, sacando de una patada un Kunai de su bolsa trasera y golpeándola con la planta del pie opuesto, lo mando directo a un tronco caído, a 2 yardas de distancia, evadiendo una descarga eléctrica en un estallido burbujeante. La iluminación de los rayos quedo opacada por la detonación de la cola de papiros, que estallaron en fila, siguiendo una trayectoria serpenteante a lo largo del claro, persiguiendo a un enemigo invisible. Sasuke había salido de su escondite y ya estaba enfrentando su espada contra la lanza de Naruto cuando los estallidos apenas recorrían la mitad de su trayecto, los metales golpeándose, las explosiones marcando un circulo de fuego y ceniza a su alrededor, dibujando luces y sombras en sus facciones, haciéndolos brillar magnifica y malévolamente. Naruto dejo que su lanza girara alrededor de la Katana, obligando a Sasuke a retroceder para no ser cortado en 2. Tomando impulso, trato de darle una patada giratoria en la cara, agarrando en el movimiento la lanza y azotándola donde debería de estar Sasuke. Este dio una media vuelta, agachándose, pasando por debajo de Naruto. _

_Sasuke golpeo la rodilla de Naruto, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, dando un salto mortal hacía atrás, quedando en paralelo, apuntando la punta de su Katana a las vértebras. Naruto, reaccionando con astucia fina, uso el Chakra de las plantas de su pie para tomar impulso de la caída, girando en sentido contra el reloj, sus cabellos rozando el polvo del suelo, siendo pasados por la punta de la Katana que rompía la roca como cuchillo a la mantequilla. Habiendo lanzado previamente su lanza al aire, paso por arriba de Sasuke, tratando de esquivar el puño cubierto de roca de su cara, que sin duda lo hubiera aplastado, cayendo parado. Naruto giro en el aire, tomando con los pies la lanza y cayendo a un metro de distancia de Sasuke. _

_Siguiendo la caída como un círculo formado por 2 entidades. Sasuke quedo sobre Naruto, este con el cuerpo inclinado, observándose mutuamente. Como una lluvia plateada, Sasuke asesto docenas de centenares de estocadas, enterrándose en el suelo como si fuera agua, sin mover una partícula de polvo al sacarle. Naruto giraba en molino sus lanza, reflejando los ataques y moviendo su cintura y piernas, nunca quitando su pase de 180º rígida. La katana le paso cortando la mejilla y parte de la oreja. Sonriendo, uso la fuerza de una estocada para situarse sobre Sasuke y darle una patada directo en la nuca. Sasuke cayo al suelo, desquebrajándolo y levantando pedazos de roca, sumiendo sus botas hasta los tobillos, su cara quedando a centímetros de encontrarse con el suelo Agarrando su espada por el tsuba, golpeo punta contra puta, parándolo en seco, su embestida fallando, obligándolo a retroceder en el mismo aire. _

_Dando un giro al revés, trato de cortar la cabeza de Sasuke, este agachándose y evitando ser decapitado. Naruto tomo la lanza por la vara, girándola con ambos dedos, parándola quedando en vertical directo a la cabeza de Sasuke y tratando de cortar consecutivamente a su oponente, usando la caída como direccional, haciendo un giro en trompo, su hoja siempre pasando a milímetros de la gabardina de Sasuke, pero golpeando el mango de la espada, mandándola a volar a lo lejos, directo a las llamas indulgentes. Cayo, hincándose, siguiendo con su movimiento centrífugo, poniendo y dando uso la lanza como estaca para evitar que los hilos desatados por Sasuke, viéndose obligado a dar un giro en horizontal sobre si mismo para evitar la amputación de sus rodillas y el despedazamiento en cientos de pedazos y sangre. _

_Sasuke, controlando los hilos con los dedos, ejerció presión, aumentando el filo de los cables negros con Charka infundido, partiendo en secciones finas el metal y el papel. Quedando atrapado en una red mortal, Naruto comenzó un complejo baile, destensionando7 los cables antes de que le traspasaran la piel; Sasuke siguiendo el ritmo del baile trataba de enredar mas y mas a Naruto, limitando sus movimientos y girando los dedos, cual titiritero, dando constantes ordenes de cortar y cercenar. Con juegos rápidos, Naruto logro enredar entre sus dedos varios de los hilos, su gabardina manteniéndose intacta pero no sus dedos, que comenzaban a ponerse rojo escarlata y las gotas viajando por el hilo. Extrañamente, las gotas parecían viajar en contra de la gravedad, siguiendo el intrincado mundo de líneas metálicas que se había extendido por el claro. _

_Sasuke, dilatando ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa, decidió poner fin a ese juego de tira y jala. Brincando y en pleno vuelo, formo los sellos, concentrando el Chakra en sus manos y en su esófago. _

_**Katon: Gorenkia Sheishei. **_

_El fuego se libero de su prisión, usando como vía de escape la red de hilos filosos, creando un laberinto en llamas. Pronto, las llamas cobraron vida, tomando la forma de 8 dragones descomunales de fuego anaranjado y esplendoroso, abriendo sus fauces en un grito sordo que no amainaba su ferocidad, su naturaleza destructiva. La tierra se puso al rojo vivo y el agua comenzó a burbujear, dejando una estela de vapor por donde pasaba. Naruto, teniendo que cerrar los ojos por la potencia de las flamas, dejo sacar una sonrisa de complicidad. _

_Cayendo de lo alto, 8 Kunais atados a un papiro ilustrado ingeniosamente, chocaron con los hilos, quedando en una pose vertical perfecta, liberando ondas azules constantes y un brillo que moría frente a la estampida de los dragones, del tamaño de casas, que seguían su curso sin hacerles caso. Reconociendo la técnica, Sasuke realizo los sellos lo mas rápido que pudo, centésimas de segundo después, sus propios dragones le atacaban, habiendo rebotado con una pared invisible frente a los Kunais, perdiendo su figura para ganarla instantes después, revotados a velocidades imposibles directo a la fuente. El estallido supero a todas las explosiones habidas, cubriendo a sasuke en una cúpula de llamas tan potentes como el sol, levantando muros de polvo y comiéndose a las llamaradas del alrededor. Naruto tuvo que sumir sus pies en la roca para no ser lanzado contra la espinosa pared de la cascada. _

_La llamarada se fue achicando, concentrándose en un solo punto, dejando un terreno de roca levantando y ardiente, en que el humo salía de la tierra y la roca se derretía lentamente. La esfera gigantesca se fue arremolinando hasta convertirse en un balón concentrando frente a la palma de Sasuke, que apretándola entre sus dedos, la asesino, su último grito surcando el bosque completo en un eco de voces rugientes. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de vanagloriarse de su proeza, en cambio, ya que Naruto, usando los hilo, formaba sellos, de heterogéneas figuras apareciendo entre a sus dedos, cubriéndose de una estela azul que hacía marcar las gotas de sangre. Quedando en un pentágono, Naruto dejo que la energía fluyera, sonriendo al decir su nombre_

_**Doton: Arcanos du Fingeria. **_

_En uno, pilares tallados detalladamente, tan gruesos como elefantes salieron de la tierra, hechos de roca y minerales preciosos; apareciendo sobre la cabeza de Naruto una proyección transparente de los hilos que manejaba. Girando los dedos y la proyección imitándole, ordenaba a los pilares a atacar. Obedeciendo, los pilares se movieron a una velocidad sorpréndete, girando y alargándose pese a su dura complexión, en pose de empalar a Sasuke. Sasuke salto para atrás, esquivando consecutivamente el asalto de varios pilares de arriba y los lados. Tratando de hacer sellos, se vio imposibilitado por el aumento inaudito de pilares, nacidos de la tierra, que asemejaban látigos de roca, siguiéndole cada paso y evitando que pudiera descansar un solo instante. _

_Obligándolo a usar constantemente __**kage tousen, **__cada clon era despedazado por los pilares, que iban en líneas complejas, pasando entre los suyos sin dañar la estructura o alterar el movimiento. Uno de los pilares paso cerca de Sasuke, su borde erosionando a la nada la manga de su gabardina, por poco tomando su brazo. Con el Sharingan activado, seguía evitando los ataques, que Naruto desde su posición, mandaba con los hilos un frenético ataque para despedazarle los dedos que contrariaban su sonrisa tranquila y su respiración leve. Sasuke, peleando contra ambos ataques a la vez, se vio encerrado en una encrucijada, decenas de los bloques atacándole por todas direcciones y los dedos tratando de contrarrestar los persistentes intentos de mutilación. _

_Naruto, tan concentrado estaba, que a duras penas logro detener la Katana que iba a empalarse a su corazón. Concentrando un rasengan justo en el medio de los hilos, atrapo en un agarre impío el filo de la espada, quedando a meros milímetros de su pecho. Una espada normal hubiera sido despedazada en cuestión de segundos, incluso la de los grandes maestros forjadores. Kusanagi seguía intachable, su filo iluminado por las órdenes de su amo, haciendo caso omiso al huracán filoso que le atacaba, presionando y haciendo retroceder a Naruto, enterrando y arrastrando sus pies por varios centímetros de roca en el esfuerzo de detenerlo y golpeando su espalda con la pared picuda de la cascada, suerte para el no ser empalado por las puntas de roca afilada. _

_Ambos combatientes estaban entre la espada y la pared, literalmente, los pilares rodeando a Sasuke por todos los flancos y Naruto con la espada luchando por atravesarle el corazón. La situación duro cortamente, Sasuke rompiendo los hilos de metal que lo mantenían unido a Naruto y que le permitió alentar los movimientos de los pilares, queriendo terminar con el ataque de tierra de una vez por todas, recreo una de sus técnicas favoritas. Susurrando __**Oto: Ghous Sondra **__toco con la palma el costado de un pilar. El pilar y sus congéneres vibraron con violencia, cortando el aire y haciendo temblar la tierra, despedazando la roca a toda su extensión. Naruto, con los hilos cortados y un movimiento rápido, dejo pasar la katana a un lado, enterrándose en la pared de la montaña y con una rápida y básica técnica, la encerró en un cofre de roca pura, paralizando sus movimientos. _

_Sasuke, sin dejar la ventana de oportunidad, atacó con su Chidori, reluciente en la noche platónica, cortando suelo y agua a su camino. Imitándole, Naruto se lanzó a un contraataque, su rasengan virando fanáticamente sobre su palma. Ambos amigos sonreían, acercándose cada vez más y más, hasta que sus caras estuvieron a dedos de distancia. _

_De pronto, algo sucedió, sin previo aviso y con la fuerza de un Apocalipsis, les sacudió con tal pasión que amenazaba con despedazarlos sin piedad. Una epifanía. La epifanía mas grande, mas importante de toda su vida les alcanzó, escogiendo ese lugar y ese momento para hacerse presente, mostrando algo que en sus vidas pensaron que existiera. _

_Finalmente, se dieron cuenta de la ironía de la historia. Era algo tan absurdo que solo podía ser verdad, algo que se negaban a aceptar con el corazón y aceptaban con la mente, por que era la verdad, si algo alguna vez lo fue. _

_Todas las experiencias sucumbían, sus años de experiencia, las batallas libradas, las traiciones sufridas, los amores conquistados, los odios que alimentaron, las aventuras que corrieron, el puente que habían cruzado, el que les definía, llegaba a su punto máximo, en un mensaje de proporciones épicas que les quitaba el aliento y movía su mundo sin contemplación. _

_El goce que merecían por justicia, su inocencia robada a la mas tierna edad por las manos de un mundo cruel e impiadoso, oscuro y lúgubre que los devoro en sus peligrosos pasajes y la inocencia robada, que nunca les pertenecía, siempre estuvo ahí, encerrada, cuidándose y creciendo lentamente, nutriéndose de las experiencias, de los deseos, madurando con cautela, esperando el momento apropiado para hacerse conocer. La comprensión de los años sirvió como alimento, nutriéndolo, la plata de la luna fortificándolo y el dorado del sol recobijándolo, dejando salir al niño, dándole libertad con la sabiduría de los sabios y la curiosidad infantil que nunca se les permitió mostrar. _

_Y el agua les purifico, lavándoles aquellos dolores, los traumas que alguna vez les aquejaron, arrastrando a las profundidades, ahogándolos. La tierra reconstruyendo los pedazos partidos por las inclemencias de los años, por las apuñaladas en la espalda, reforzando los eslabones y dejando que la corteza dura se cayera y se hiciera polvo. La madera creciendo y floreciendo, llevando el interior al exterior y el suave perfume inundándolos y el metal brillando, con su pureza y su exhuberancia, dejando cual espejo la verdad reflejada para que el mundo la contemplara y el aire pasando, dando el toque de la vida y de la comunicación, surcando los poros y la piel, volviéndolos completo y por primera vez, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke se conocieron con fidelidad, dejando sus seres regocijarse con el mundo, ya no frió y cruel, si no exuberante y nuevo. _

_La euforia crecía sin detenerse, aquella excitación que les quemaba las venas y les hacía gritar de un jubilo desmedido, que les guiaba a entablar esa contienda, a saciar su sed de batalla, que había perdido su lado gris y escondido, dejando el honor, la lealtad, el odio, el deseo, la ambición, el afán de venganza y de proteger, de escapar, de crear y destruir, de las villas y de los seres queridos o de una meta tan lejana como el firmamento. _

_Pelear por lo que era ciertamente importante, por lo que era crucial y a la vez necesario, por lo que querían y merecían: Por Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. Lo que buscaron y se les había otorgado, pagado con sudor, lagrimas y sangre. Su inocencia, su mas grande regalo que la vida les otorgo y que, en sus postremos lapsos en su plano, les concedía sin un dejo de vacilación. _

_La inocencia había llegado, en el momento que mas lo necesitaban. _

_Naruto sonreía inocentemente, mirando directamente a los ojos del Sharingan, unido en sus partes para crear el temido Magenkyo Sharingan; una proeza que solo el fuera tan desquiciado para intentarla y tan poderoso para lograrla. Sasuke miraba entretenido, su Chidori en lo alto, orgulloso.. _

_Los espectadores escribirán que por un momento, tan corto que muchos dudaban que hubiera ocurrido siquiera pero tan claro que hasta el último instante de sus vidas pudieron recordar con total claridad en vez de 2 leyendas, un par de niños combatían. _

_Sobre las agua, cubiertas por fuerzas mas allá de los poderes ninjas, un niño de pelo dorado, sonrisa de zorro que cubría sus ojos y mostraba sus dientes, una esfera de color azul bailando en su palma, como un ciclón en miniatura ,vestido con un traje color anaranjado de cuello blanco y delineado de negro, con la espiral tatuada en un hombro de la chaqueta, abierta, mostrando una espiral anaranjada en el pecho de la camisa negra y un zorro de 9 colas, en pose de ataque en la contraparte de la chaqueta. _

_Frente a el un niño de pelo negro y piel pálida, de camisa azul y pantalones blancos, sonriendo con suficiencia, truenos tratando de liberarse entre sus dedos, sonando como mil aves cantando a la vez, en punta directa a corazón del niño de pelo dorado. Una serpiente de 8 colas cubría su espalda, junto al símbolo de un abanico de papel blanco/rojo. Ambos no pasaban de los 12 años. _**2 **

_Imágenes surcaban el firmamento, una por cada estrella, cayendo en el fondo, como una película vieja transmitiéndose en la nada. Recuerdos que fluían con calidez y con fiereza, pasando en una sucesión de momentos, de vivencias compartidas y separadas, marcando un rito de madurez _

_Vieron a un grupo de niños reunidos alrededor de un árbol, tratando inútilmente enterrar Shurikens, mientras otro golpeaba directo en el centro. _

_Un grupo disformado de un adulto y tres niños, acostados en el pasto, sucios y con cortaduras, mirando al cielo azul. _

_Un par de jóvenes enfrentándose en una cascada, versiones demoníacas de si mismos batallando por la supremacía. _

_Un Niño de pelo güero sentado en una cama, otro de negro en una roca, ambos mirando perdidos. _

_Un par de jóvenes que corrían por un túnel de cuevas, tratando de escapar una Jauría de enemigos. _

_Una mujer, esbelta y hermosa, haciendo girar una orbe de Chakra en una zona de guerra. _

_Un jounnin de pelo amarrado, junto a una mujer de pelo dorado y un hombre fornido, enfrentado el mayor reto de su vida. _

_Una pareja de enamorados sentados bajo un árbol de Sakura, siendo observados en la oscuridad por un corazón roto. _

_Sobre un muro de kilómetros de largo, 9 figuras mirando con agrado el fruto de su trabajo, 2 de ellas chocando los 5. _

_Un hombre llorando sobre un cenotaph, rogando por perdón. _

_Una mujer de una belleza incuestionable saliendo victoriosa de una hazaña de épicas proporciones, habiéndolo logrado sola. _

_Una musa y un guerrero platicando, saldando las cuentas. _

_Un zorro, una serpiente y un caballo protestante entran a un bar… _

_Intercambiaron unas palabras que provocaron que Naruto estallara en risas, sin dejar de mirar a su oponente y Sasuke afirmara con la cabeza. _

_Centímetros antes que ambas técnicas chocaran, la tierra se partió, puños enguantados tomaron por las muñecas, sucedido por una Sakura de rosa pálido, que los lanzó a direcciones contrarias. De la fuerza del movimiento creo un estallido en cúpula, levantando la roca y cavando profundo en la tierra, su figura cubierta en pétalos clara entre la destrucción causada por su presencia. Una niña, de 12 años sonreía abiertamente, sus ojos cerrados en señal de jubilo y una pose adorable, vestida con un traje rojo y blanco, unos shorts de licra y unas zapatillas de tacón, exhalando dureza y ferocidad por cada poro, quedando sobre un pilar de roca en el extremo superior del cráter. La onda seguía, barriendo el bosque, sin dañar el lago o la cascada ,obligando en cambio a los espectadores a tomar refugió o escapar, cuando los 2 niños habían tomado su lugar. El niño de pelo negro a la izquierda, mirando con suficiencia, su katana junto a el, entre sus dedos y el de pelo dorado y mirada reluciente, rascándose la cabeza de manera avergonzada, una lanza nueva recargada en sus hombros. _

_Estaban felices, la reunión había comenzado. _

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

Era un día driamaco1 para la Villa de Konohagure o para lo que quedaba de ella. La destrucción había tocado cada fraccionamiento, cada avenida, cada calle de la villa habían sufrido de la tragedia, apenas ocurrida hace un par de horas.

La muralla destruida se sostenía en una sextena de los resguardamientos2 restantes, algunas partes colapsadas, hechas montañas de escombro, otras con quemaduras, quebraduras y los que se sostenían sin daño aparente solo hacían resaltar la tragedia que alrededor daba frutos, exponiendo las fallas en vez de la esperanza.

Centenares de Ninja cuidaban lo que quedaba del bastión defensivo, parados, sentados, con los ojos en alto, vigilando, en sus trajes Ninjas, algunos ilesos, otros mostrando heridas desde leves a serias, rasgaduras, costillas rotas, ropas sangrientas, intoxicados o las anteriores juntas. Miembros del Clan Hyuuga mantenían el Byakugan activado, explorando las inmediaciones de posibles enemigos. La paranoia y la histeria se habían desatado, infectando a aquellos que pugnaban por el estoicismo y el autocontrol.

Junto a miembros del Clan Uchiha, repartidos a lo largo de los varios kilómetros de la muralla flanqueada, hacían vigía las Valkirias. Vestidas con sus armaduras doradas o plateadas, vigilaban con ojos audaces el bosque que conocían como la palma de su mano. Cargando lanzas forjadas en metales duraderos, escudos en forma de hoja o de caparazón que alcanzaban su estatura, espadas, picos o garras de vampiro en las manos, custodiaban los letales centinelas capaces de atravesar el corazón de un Ninja en una noche profunda.

La enemistad de los acérrimos enemigos estaba muerta aquella alba, al igual que el viento constante que surcaba el bosque y levantaba las hojas, como si le tierra, el aire, el agua y la madera estuvieran de luto a la tragedia. No había llantos, miedo, pavor, lagrimas, gritos de desesperación, tristeza o enojo. A tal modo que el terror fuera tan grande y que la mente para sobrevivir, evitar que se despedazara ante la abominable presión, se sellara en si misma, dejando una nada que les cubría y quitaba colores a la vida.

Caras que expresaban eso, nada. Moldes de lo que alguna vez fueron personas que reían, jugaba, sentían miedo e ira, sucumbieron de manera espiritual a la tragedia, una tragedia que había dejado su cicatriz en cada uno de los que la vivieron, sea ligera o profunda. No podían acoplarse a lo ocurrido, tan surrealista, que la vida en esos momentos era un cúmulo de incredulidad, de desazón gris, las palabras muriendo en la garganta al surcarlo, volviéndose pastosa y amarga en la boca, los ojos nublándose con lagrimas que se rehusaban a salir y el cuerpo temblando, sintiendo el frió quemarles las entrañas.

Muchos se mantendrían en guardia día y noche, esperando a que el cansancio hiciera reparo en ellos y cayeran inconcientes, en fiebre tal vez y pudieran escapar del tan temido sueño que traería pesadillas inhumanas que despedazarían su psique mas allá de la salvable. El vomito inundándoles la nariz y usando cada minuto de su atención en no pensar, en no sentir, en no ser quienes eran y en lo que había sucedido.

En no recordar el ataque del Kyubi No Youma.

(-) (-) (-)

Saliendo del hogar para encontrarlo destrozado, sería una buena forma de describir el sentimiento que presenciaron los villanos aquella fatídica mañana de agosto en que las ruinas se dejaban contemplar por los abrasadores rayos de verano, en que la sangre y el fuego se hicieron sentir y rodar. Los grandes edificios que se erguían orgullosos, desparramados sobre la acera, casas y personas.

Caminaban sonámbulos e incrédulos, buscando a familiares y compañeros entre los escombros o los decesos. Niños andaban, andrajosos y sucios, llorando por sus padres, buscando el consuelo de un adulto o caminando con sus heridas, con un aire tan tranquilo que era anormal. En la acera de una compañía de construcción, un niño de no mas de 4 años sacudía los hombros de un cadáver, continuamente diciendo "mami, por que no me hablas, mami, mami" en un trance traumático, incapaz de ver el rostro sin carne, arrancado por las vigas desprendidas del edificio en su derrumbe, dejando una cara sin ojos y sonriendo sangrientamente. Los ojos del niño estaban nublados, sangre saliendo de un pedazo de vidrio enterrado en su hombro, dejando su brazo caído, sacudiéndose de igual manera que el cuerpo de la mujer joven. Un enfermero llego y sin dar noticia de la herida, lo levanto, para llevarlo al hospital mas cercano. Hasta desaparecer en lo que alguna vez fue una esquina, colmada de heridos en diferentes estados de intoxicación, el niño siguió moviendo su manita, cubierta de pus y de moscas, repitiendo "mami, por que no me hablas…".

Escenas de mayor y menor brutalidad abundaban alrededor de la Villa, miles de personas vagabundeando perdidas en sus propios hogares, no reconociendo el cambio tan brusco de su seguro hogar a un cementerio comunal. Cadáveres lindaban en tumbas accidentalmente hechas por la caída de edificios o los hoyos cavados de improviso por la sucumbe del terreno y algunos trágicos, encerrados con seres queridos desfallecidos, gritando desesperadamente en que los sacaran. Los equipos de ayuda trabajaban sin descanso, recorriendo constantemente la Villa para encontrar a los heridos, que aumentaban al pasar de los minutos.

Describir la gama de sensaciones y aprensión haría explotar la cabeza del mas sensato de los Ninjas, tratar de acoplarse con aquel caleidoscopio de inminente dolor y reticencias, la gama que azotaba a un pueblo alguna vez feliz y optimista que había sobrevivido a una multitud de tragedias que le habían aquejado alrededor de siglos desde su sangrienta construcción, habiendo sido pulverizado en menos de un día, volviéndolos en una masa patética de zombis sin rumbo en la zona de destrucción masiva que antes denominaban hogar, seguro y dulce hogar.

Los barrios de Beuntza, de Kyoshe, de Chetumal, el campo de los lindos habían sido barridos por completos por la lluvia de meteoritos. El aire a muerte se esparcía como una pesada venda en los habitantes, residuos del Chakra enrojecido pululando como fogatas en aquellos lugares en que logro llegar desde el campo de batalla, a decena de Kilómetros del linde de la Villa. Cabe temer, en los mas paranoicos de los sobrevivientes, que hubiera ocurrido si la bestia hubiese llegado a la Villa, seguramente nadie sobreviviera para contarlo.

La falta del viento volvía innatural el paisaje, dejando que el toxico hedor de sangre se quedara estancada, el sudor, el llanto y el vomito se concentrara al punto de que podían probarse, pegándose al paladar como una ponzoñosa maldición. Los de mejor estado, consolaban a las victimas, ayudaban a sacar a los heridos y revisaban, usando su fuerza de voluntad para tener la mente fría, en los daños ocasionados y pensar en la reconstrucción que seguiría. Trastornos antisociales y anhedonia resultaban claros en esos instantes frescos, como secuela de la tragedia.

Miembros del clan Akimichi usaban sus gigantescas figuras para acarrear los edificios caídos, cimientos de calles aplastadas o ayudando con la recolección y transportación de heridos. El Clan Nara llevaban los anti-venenos de Chakra que ocurrían con frecuencia gracias a los posos venenosos residuales de la caída de meteoritos, el Clan Hyuuga usaban su capacidad de ver a través de objetos sólidos buscando a los sobrevivientes mientras los miembros del Clan Uchiha que no se encontraban en el muro o en el hospital, trataban de evitar que cundiera el pánico y floreciera el crimen, vigilando como halcones el repartimiento justo de víveres y el adecuado uso de los centros de ayuda puestos.

A kilómetros, en lo profundo del bosque, los equipos de reconocimiento, guiados por Aburames e Inuzukas buscaban a los sobrevivientes de la masacre, tratando de distinguir a los magullados de las pilas de muertos. Una tarea fácil en los principios de la batalla, donde los cadáveres habían sido mutilados e incinerados al punto que solo los sobrevivientes asemejaban humanos. De igual manera ayudaban a las bestias, gigantes o miniaturas, que se encontraban junto a sus compañeros, cuidándolos mientras luchaban por vivir, ellos mismo en distintos estados de daño, algunos sangrando a la muerte, otros habiendo vuelto a su mundo sin mirar atrás.

(-) (-) (-)

A veces la imaginación es una maldición pensó Sandaime Hokage agriamente, mirando por la ventana de su balcón a la Villa. Estelas de humo subían al cielo en línea recta, un fenómeno que hubiera catalogado como imposible hasta ese momento y grupos de familias caminaban, tratando de mantenerse juntos. Ninjas brincaban por los tejados, cargando heridos o haciendo patrullaje en la Villa. Se encontraban en una situación crítica, visto por cualquier ambito y un enemigo podría aprovechar la ocasión para hacer una invasión y aplastarlos sin contemplación. A lo largo de los años habían hecho una lista extensa de némesis que soñarían con una oportunidad como esta y la lista no le sonreía.

Tanto económicamente como socialmente este era un golpe duro y debían de mitigar la situación, ahora dependiendo totalmente de los medios de comunicación en media para mantener ese aire de invulnerabilidad que habían ganado durante la 3ra guerra Secreta y evitar a toda costa que sus debilidades se hicieran publicas. Por fortuna, los equipos encargados de tales situaciones habían sido salvados de confrontar al Kyubi por ordenes del deceso Yondaime, poniéndolos como una medida de refuerzo desesperado que nunca se dio el caso.

Suponía que su difunta esposa no pondría reparos en su siguiente acción, por lo que sin musitar demasiado, tomo unas hierbas de su escritorio, las puso en su pipa de madera tallada y con un chasqueo de los dedos, encendiéndola, dejando que el aroma le calmara los alterados nervios. Esta no era la forma en que deseaba regresar de su retiro o regresar de su ganado retiro en cualquier caso. Ya intercambiara unas palabras con el Nidaime Hokage cuando se volvieran a encontrar y se encargaría de traer la justa paliza en su fantasmagórico trasero con renovados esfuerzos que hace 50 años.

El tukeno2 pesaba exageradamente, sintiendo la presión en sus calados huesos. Las canas habían ganado la batalla y le cubrían la cabeza y la barba de chivo que coronaba su mentón tanto puntiagudo. Los ojos le ardían, desacostumbrado de las extenuantes horas de trabajo que llevaba el título del Hokage, teniendo la tarea de coordinar una villa entera de soldados elites adiestrados en el arte del asesinato y el combate extremo, sin contar con la serie de ramificaciones comerciales y diplomáticas que acarrearía la calamidad, dentro y fuera de la Villa. Tenía el cuerpo entumido, la garganta seca y las mañanas traían ya un frió austero a sus huesos. Obviamente la edad ya le estaba afectando.

Mantener la compostura, mostrar un frente inflexible y tratar de mantener una pirámide de cartas que se balanceaba en una ventisca al mismo tiempo eran cosas en las que era bueno pero que le desagradaba de sobremanera a la vez. Estos trabajos eran para personas mas jóvenes y con estímulos de mandar, de liderazgo y carisma. Hokage Sarutobi poseía, para su desgracia, esas facetas, con excepción del estímulo. Debería de estar en su casa, durmiendo un merecido sueño tras años de duro y constante trabajo, para despertar, tomar un desayuno de huevos, tostadas y arroz hervido con una tasa de te, ver el ocaso, pintar, comer munchis y pasar el resto de su vida en tranquilidad, no volviendo a la oficina que se despidió hace años y poniéndose la pesada vestimenta del Hokage que con tanta alegría guardo en el armario, tras ropas de sol, en un baúl con llave, bajo una tabla vacía con una roca encima.

Recorrió con la vista en su ex oficina, la cual había puesto poca atención en las horas que llevaba en su interior, su atención ligada al interminable papeleo, aunado con las cartas de los Daymios y demás nobles que, entre muchas cosas, exigían un testimonio claro de la situación, de sus inversiones y los efectos que tendrían en cuanto su estatus quo. Su /_altruismo/ _y /_caridad/_ le rompía el corazón

La habitación circular había sido ampliada, albergando además del librero de rollos, el escritorio, los sillones, la mesa del te, la vitrina con armas, una cantidad exorbitante de rollos, en anaqueles de distintos colores, bustos de los antiguos Hokages .- encontrando en la suya marcas de golpes así como escombros de, posiblemente, antiguas estatuas-. una mesita de noche, con tintero y cuadernos, un refrigerador junto a la mesa, una maquina de café traída de Kumogakure y distintos juegos de mesa amontonados en un armario entreabierto. Los rumores de los horarios del Hokage y su estadía en la oficina parecían ser ciertos, si algo tenía que decir las sabanas cuidadosamente dobladas en una esquina.

El trabajo aprisionaba, como sabía tan bien. Desviando la mirada a un bulto en una cuna, quieto, respirando tranquilo. Mechones dorados caían en su cara, marcada por 3 líneas tatuadas en su piel, asemejando unos bigotes en cada mejilla. Un sello en circulo brillaba malignamente a la mitad de su cuerpo, alumbrando las sabanas color lila. El bebe se daba el desentendido de la marca en su estomago, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, aparte de eso, se mantenía en completa calma. Unos mechones llevaban sangre y sus manitos parecían entumidas, sin duda del reciente parto que acababa de llevar.

Junto a el, un grupo de Ninjas le miraban. 2 médicos Nin hacían revisiones cada par de minutos, intercambiando notas, haciendo diagnósticos, realizando Jutsus, explorando con maquinaría medica, mandando por vía mensajería aérea los datos recabados al centro de Investigación Medica de Konoha, .-comandado por el Clan Imatoko, el Clan medico especializado-. que compartía notas por mandato de Sarutobi, con los miembros del Clan nara, los auto apuntados científicos Nin, así como el departamento de Necromiología del equipo ANBU.

Tomando el tiempo por el movimiento solar, Sarutobi calculaba que los jefes del Clan ya habían sido informados de lo sucedido y hacían lo posible para reparar en la situación, para formar el consejo. Faltaba esperar al resto de la comitiva, que llegarían por vía carruaje en un par de días. Las juntas de emergencia nunca habían sido tan necesarias como en esos driamacos sucesos, lo que volvía obligatorio formar la junta del Consejo de Konoha y realizar los movimientos necesarios.

Contuvo un bostezo. Pensó un minuto en tomar las mantas y tomar una ligera siesta previo a la reunión, pero dedujo que sería injusto que el descansara mientras sus subordinados trabajaban sin parar. Tomando una taza de café puro doblemente cargado, se recargo en la pared, mandando por la ventana el protocolo noble que suponía venía con el titulo y se rasco la barbilla. Si en su juventud le había importado un bledo dichos protocolos, ahora estaba demasiado viejo para cambiar.

Ladeando la cabeza, dejo que sus ojos le guiaran a una efigie en uno de los extremos de la Villa, sosteniéndose orgullosamente entre los escombros y destrucción que la rodeaban, impasible al caos que discernía a su alrededor, nunca titubeando su posición, como una montaña en un huracán, inamovible, inquebrantable, su decisión oscureciendo la iluminada hecatombe que se reflejaba en las pupilas de aquellos que protegió hace tantas décadas, bloqueando el sol de sus inmisericordiosos rayos que solo hacían notar en un pueblo ya contundido la tragedia que le aquejaba.

Su estatua vivía para la leyenda o eso es lo que seguramente dirán mas de un Villano y erudito. El avatar de la justicia, del autocontrol y la virtud, Uchiha Sayame, vigilaba con ojo atento los alrededores, habiéndose convertido durante la lucha en un escudo improvisado contra los violentos meteoritos que azotaron a la Villa a altas horas de la noche, logrando -. de alguna forma que escapa a su entendimiento-. que su roca y cemento soportaran lo que toneladas de cemento y adanio7 no pudieron, protegiendo inclusive de las ráfagas de Chakra demoníaco que hacían estela en los alrededores. Cráteres bajo sus pies, fuego elevándose en su contorno y unas hendiduras de garras recorriendo 2 calles para detenerse abruptamente frente a ella, como si hubieran sido espantados. Sarutobi, que no era dado a los mitos y veía en ellos un escape fantástico a una mente trastornada, encontraba fascinante -.lo que solo pudiera ser definido como milagro-. Que la estatua haya soportado las embestidas con un poco mas de unos rasguños y resquebraduras en la base. Tenía que darle crédito a las habladurías tras ver esa proeza, aunque resultaba extraño atribuirles cualidades a un montón de minerales compactados y modelados en semejanza a una figura humana de décadas de fallecida en un intento vano por encontrar una explicación a un suceso de parabole9 paranormal … pero en fin.

Sinceramente, si tuviera que ser critico, la figura de Uchiha Sayame no era impresionante por sus propias meritos. Usando ojo de pulquero y por los libros que recuerda haber leído en su juventud, Uchiha Sayame fue una mujer de 1.60cm de alto, de una complexión a vista frágil, delgada, de piel tostada clara y una melena color anaranjada brillante, ojos negros y una sonrisa encantadora, como la describían los historiadores. Tenía de todo excepto pinta de guerrero, con su Kimono negro de una sola pieza, sencillo, actitud pacífica, casi payasa y una ideología de paz, sexo y respeto. No poseía capacidades físicas extraordinarias, el subterfugio de los Ninjas, nunca poseyó el Sharingan del Clan y era incapaz de usar un simple Jutsu aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero, si fuera objetivo, el tampoco era la epitome del guerrero. Si tuviera que guiarse por lo que una _mera_ estatua con su figura logro sobre los esfuerzos de miles de soldados con habilidades sobrehumanas fallaron, no quedaba duda de por que ella fue consideraba como la figura mas poderosa que Konohagure haya creado jamás en toda su historia. Las restantes Geishi Yui vigilaban de igual manera, cada una en un punto de la Villa, con sus estatuas mirando sin pestañar, los antiguos guardianes priores los Hokages.

Como deseaba no poseer los escrúpulos que tenía para usar Edo tensie, revivirlas y tirarles el trabajo mientras el hacía una graciosa huida.

Amonestándose por pensar de esa forma -. por muy cierta que fuera-. siguió revisando con la mirada la Villa. Con puro instinto podía hacer cálculos de los daños y prever con rotunda facilidad los problema que ocasionara en el futuro, el no. de trifulcas que se elevaran, en que secciones y los planes que tendría que hacer para mantener la Villa a flote. Siempre los peores tiempos era los de paz y reconstrucción, cuando la adrenalina de la guerra se acababa, las culpas se hacían manifiesto, la desesperación volvía los unos a los otros por la falta de un enemigo en común y amenazaba con ahogar el hogar con sangre y bilis sin control, enloquecidos y segados a la estupidez por el dolor incipiente y que nutren sin darse cuenta, hasta que ya no queda si no el pasado y la agria remembranza para mantenerlos vivos y sanos.

Giro la cabeza y con un leve tronido de su adolorida cuello, fue a caminar a la cuna de Naruto, rozando un dedo tiernamente por su frente y caminando a la puerta, decidido a tomar un buen desayuno y al demonio con las costumbres correctas.

La sabiduría estaba sobrevalorada estos días.

(-) (-) (-) (-)

La torre Hokage se elevaba alto, intacta por los ataques, trayendo paz y esperanza a quienes mas lo necesitaban en los tiempos sombríos que se avecinaban con su magnifica presencia, prueba irrefutable de la existencia de los Hokages, líderes y defensores de la villa. A pesar de existir edificios de mayor opulencia, mas grandes y en cuestiones arquitectónicas, mejor construidos, que pudieran opacar la simplicidad de la Torre Hokage, es considerado como el edificio mas importante y el pináculo de la sociedad pululante en Konoha. Es posible verla desde cualquier punto de la Villa, como un faro en la penumbra, por lo que ha sido aceptado por la población como el centro de la Villa y el punto clave para la dirección y crecimiento de esta.

Aun tras los esfuerzos de los Hokages por impedirlo.

Siendo relativamente nueva, fue construida hace 4 años de los cimientos de la antigua torre Hokage, tras su destrucción en un sórdido e innecesario acontecimiento, emergida por la mano y dirección del Yondaime Hokage .-quien fue, irónicamente, responsable del derrumbamiento del anterior-. es un edificio prismático circular de 22 pisos de alto y 548 metros de diámetro, con la capacidad de 2,300 personas, Ninjas y civiles por igual, que funciona como centro de mando militar, político y hasta cierta extensión, económicas y sociales.

Siendo el centro militar superior jerárquico mayor -. Bonke Dai Sane Mesre (BDSM).- que posee una Villa de por si bélica por inercia, su apariencia desafía mucho de los preconceptos que las Villas secretas.- incluyendo Konoha misma-. han ido llevando desde los principios de la Shinobi Gasken. En lugar de parecer atemorizante, un fuerte inmisericordioso militar o emanar poder de mandato, la torre Hokage, conocida como Kunmeya, daba un aire pasivo e invitador, teniendo toques apacibles y a cierto grado, _adorable_, en otras palabras, lo opuesto a lo que debería de ser el bastión de maquinas asesinas afinadas para el combate en las sombras.

Pintada de color azul y negro en los laterales, posee una espiral hecha de madera fina que recorre y para el exterior, divide los pisos, subiendo en escalinata desde el suelo ha la ventana de la oficina Hokage. En cada piso, bajo un vitral con el símbolo de Konoha, puesto en posición, unas jofainas de un azul transparentes hechas aparentemente de vidrió. Justo en el centro de la torre se encuentra, formado de crizaleidos8 rojizos el símbolo de fuego y sello oficial de la Villa, que con cada amanecer, brilla un rojo intenso ondulante, imitando las llamas incandescentes que conforman el espíritu de fuego que se ha hecho acreedor la Villa en su larga carrera de batallas y victorias.

Un laberinto de tuberías recorría la parte posterior izquierda del edificio, formando una sección de comunicados especiales que viajan por vía aérea entre las plantas del edificio, empujado por el eterno viento, constante día y noche, al igual que alimentado las cédulas de energía en forma de aspas, que colgaban de los 4 puntos cardinales, cada una dibujando al moverse 4 símbolos arcaicos de significado desconocido pero, según expertos, representando los nombres de los 4 vientos que navegan por los cielos y distribuyen la vida obtenida de la tierra, como se dice en las leyendas.

La torre Hokage se encontraba bulliciosa, 5 de sus pisos relegados para los centros de ayuda, que no se daban abasto para los heridos en sus edificios oficiales, debiendo robar lugar y atender a familias desamparadas, enfermos mentales por la ola de traumas, repartir los víveres y dar alojo a quienes han perdido todas sus pertenencias. El 15avo piso, usado como departamento de control y recaudamiento económico sacaba constantemente agua, comidas, ropas y cantidad de mercancía guardada por orden explicita del Yondaime Hokage, siempre previsor.

Sarutobi Hokage daba rondas en los 5 pisos cada par de horas, revisando que sus órdenes se sigan al pie de la letra, dando consuelo a los necesitados y para demostrar el trabajo arduo a los Villanos, quienes necesitaban cualquier refuerzo positivo de seguridad que pudieran obtener. Los miembros de la 11ava a la 23ava comandancia policial de Konoha, en su mayoría Uchihas, usaban oficinas privadas como cuarteles temporales para sacar conteos, medir los desastres particulares, reponer los informes perdidos.-nombre, dirección, trabajo, descendencia etc-. en la matanza, para evitar un caos insufrible a aparecer en las próximas semanas.

Revisabánse10 se igual manera las idas y salidas que muchos realizaban, optando por abandonar Konoha temporalmente para visitar parientes o moverse a tierras lejanas hasta que las cosas se calmasen. Aún cuando estos movimientos eran ilegales por las leyes de Konoha y pudieran ser consideradas delitos de traición con alto cargo criminal, Sarutobi lo permitía, instando a los equipos ANBUS libres y Ninjas del Nivel Jounnin que pudieran dejar su jornada de vigilantes en la muralla, de no solo permitirlo, si no de asegurarse de que cada uno de ellos llegase seguro a su destino.

Sarutobi, con la experiencia de docenas batallas y 2 guerras mundiales comandadas, podía oler la insurrección cuando se avecinaba. En esos momentos, la gente estaba histérica y alterada, mantenerla a la fuerza en un lugar de desastre, que podría ni siquiera distribuir los servicios necesarios lograría solo dañar a la Villa de adentro hacía afuera, sus relaciones exteriores e interiores y provocar una desigualdad que podía llevar a la debilidad, una faceta que ya les sobraba por desgracia. Conocía a su pueblo, tras haberlos comandado y cuidado durante 32 años previos y sin lugar a dudas regresarían, extrañando las muchas libertades, su clima único y su lugar de origen mas allá de la razón. Además, un líder que no depositaba su confianza en su pueblo no merecía ser su líder.

Reconociendo el traqueteo de unas carrozas finas, Sandaime Hokage dejo escapar una bocanada de su pipa, preparándose mentalmente para la junta. Depositando a una jovencita que había quedado dormida llorando sobre su hombro en un camastro, arreglo sus sabanas y se despidiéndose con una afectuosa caricia en el cabello, dejo sin hacer ruido el área de huérfanos, evitando despertar a los niños, niñas y jóvenes que ahí descansaban, muchos debiéndoles poner bajo sedantes para que pudieran dormir.

Usando la escalinata de madera, bajo los pisos, pasando a lavarse en una de las jofainas las manos con agua de lluvia, quitándose el polvo y los restos de suciedad. No que le importarse, pero al hablar con los nobles, había aprendido la inusual y a cierto punto, enferma, importancia que le daban a la limpieza y pulcritud. Acomodando el sombrero Hokage y sintiendo el tukeno de plomo, bajo con posición de mandato a recibir a los restantes miembros del consejo.

Bajando de un carruaje de oro pulido y persianas de seda morada, el Daymio de fuego, Akaruja Santoichi. Un hombre de peso mediano, de bigote dragón, barba en pico, pelo negro amarrado en un peinado ceremonial Hapones, vestido con un elegante kimono de múltiples capas, mirando con un aire de superioridad que rayaba en lo pomposo, natural en personas de altos cargos de comando y una alcurnia que se remontaba a siglos de antigüedad. Sarutobi no dio atención a la forma en que sus ojos pasaban por los agujeros de su tukeno ni en lo descolorido de su sombrero ni en sus ojos, que por su estatura superior le miraba como se mira a un sirviente.

Tenía para Sarutobi el mismo valor su opinión como a el la palabra humilde. Poco, sin sentido y muy por debajo de su habilidad mental. /oh, los _placeres_ de la ignorancia cultivada/

Junto a el venía una mujer de mediana edad, rayando en los 35, con nobles facciones y una cara tallada a mano por expertos artesanos, que quedaba mancillada sin embargo, por una mirada condescendiente y de completo asco al ver a una familia pasar, sucia de barro y tierra, con las ropas rasgadas. Sarutobi, evitando que un malentendido surgiera, le dio la bienvenida a ambos y, prior a que lo notaran, los metió a la torre Hokage, poniendo a un par de Ninjas como guías, seguidos por un sequito de siervos bien vestidos y armados, que los seguían a 3 metros de distancia, como dictaban las normas, metiéndolos con rapides a la torre. Dudaba de la capacidad de sus subordinados para controlarse como la de el para pararlos si se les empujaba ligeramente.

Seguidos de ellos llego el Daymio del arroz, Fuuma Narau, un hombre obeso, jovial, que parecía de buen humor justo cuando bajaba sus escalinatas, para cambiar por uno sombrío y de pésame al ver a la misma familia y, pidiendo a uno de sus sirvientes, les entrego unos cientos de dinares en monedas de oro, para dar su pésame al Hokage y pasar derecho, seguido por su esposa, una niña de no mas de 15 años, de ojos claros y una melena color rubí claro, muy hermosa a su edad y que decía de convertirse en un diamante entre las nobles, que obviamente había sido Ninja, si su pose, su manera de caminar y la manera en que sus ojos revisaban alrededor de su esposo en aquel ambiente de apariencia peligroso tenían algo que opinar. Sarutobi, noto de igual manera, que era una limpiadora compulsiva, al ir arreglando la ropa de su esposo y alisando los pliegues constantemente. /_Una pareja hecha en el cielo/ _

Uno a uno siguieron arribando, en carruajes finos y corceles de pura sangre, elefantes e hipordrios3 los jefes supremos de los distritos y pueblos que colindaba Konohagure no Sato y de una forma y otro participaban en el flujo de los acontecimientos diarios que mantenían a la Villa; mandando los carruajes a una zona de cuidado en la zona posterior de la Torre para que fueran bien cuidados durante el consejo.

Recibiendo al último de los dignatarios, subsiguió el consejo en sí. Entrando, hizo nota mental de avisar a los Uchiha de mantener una mirada en las Valkirias, que observaban a mucho de los hombres con miradas ulteriores y podían aprovechar para continuar con aquel ritual que se efectuaba desde el comienzo de la Villa, el Ghorlien. Haciendo una seña de agradecimiento a un par de Valkirias puestas como aves de presa en las puntas de vigas caídas, que devolvieron con igual cortesía, desapareció tras un pasillo que daba a la trifulca a punto de estallar.

(-) (-) (-)

La Anturias, uno de los sitios de mas alto rango y de seguridad suprema que se haya construido en la villa de Konohagure no Sato mantenía, por 2da ocasión desde que Sarutobi se hizo Hokage, una reunión en sus 4 paredes y posiblemente, la de mayor importancia que haya ocurrido en un siglo. Llamada en honor a Anturias Lourbeck, un poderoso guerrero nacido hace ya unas épocas, que fue uno de los fundadores de la antigua Villa de Konohagure y reconocido por su capacidad de estrategia y secretismo en cuanto a planes.

Al igual que en las 2 anteriores reuniones, la tensión se paseaba etérea entre los presentes, aclamando alaridos de miedo combinados con ira e incredulidad, que podría envenenar las transacciones si no se mantenía el cuidado diplomático. El consejo estaba completo, cada presente llamado en las anteriores 48horas, dejando ese tiempo para que la investigación se cimentara, los muertos, heridos, perdidos e información relevantes se pusieran en orden y para dar tiempo a que los miembros de los Clanes pudieran descansar algo y reponer las gastadas energías y presentarse con la mente un tanto despejada y alerta. Por desgracia, por las apariencias, era de suponer que el tiempo fue insuficiente y que el lapso había hecho si no desgastarlos aun mas.

La habitación del anturias era una habitación del pánico, si el sobrenombre debiera ser empleado en algo. Dicho sea de paso, este era el último lugar que Sarutobi llamaría habitación; mausoleo, museo o templo serían mejores calificativos para la opulencia que albergaba las 4 paredes, contando el tamaño, diámetro y la cantidad de objetos que la rellenaban. Colocada bajo la torre Hokage, justo en el centro suroeste, bajo los cuarteles ANBU subterráneos, el Anturias era un paseo en la historia, pasada y el hogar de los acontecimientos presente para discutir el futuro de la Villa, una analogía no perdida en los Daymios, quienes ponían por primera vez pie en la sala alguien de su calaña, siendo con antelación reservada con antelación a cabezas Ninja exclusivamente.

Poseía 2 pisos circulares, accediendo al superior por una puerta de acero y granito compactado, sellado a presión y flanqueado por una decena de Ninjas de lealtad incuestionable, con no menos de 7 módulos de seguridad para llegar. Parecido aun palacio por su exuberancia, contenía en el primer piso .- que daba vuelta completa pilares de plata que sostenían el techo-. una Biblioteca como fondo, estantes de 30cm de grosor, de mármol negro tallado, haciendo choque con el mármol blanco marfil del suelo y techo, de 10 repisas, cada una llena con diferentes cajones, sellados por engranajes magnetizados y bajo contraseña, que contenían una variedad incalculable de información valiosa y en muchos sentidos, de extrema confidencialidad. Reportes de impuestos, No. de miembros activos, retirados, en estado de misión constante, las hectáreas de Sheppheru que los Druidas usaban y su localización exacta, cuenta de crímenes, resueltos y por resolver, libros Bingo antiguos y actualizados, tratados de libre comercio, situaciones políticas y diplomáticos en estado activo, capital, control de natalidad y mortandad y lo que estuviera en medio. Sarutobi estaba muy orgullosos de la cantidad de información ordenada y revisada, casi cada rollo siendo revisado y aprobado por su mano, aun cuando, rumores hechos caso, los informes palidecían contra la cantidad de información contenida en los archivos de Kirigakure.

Con una altura de 15 metros de alto, en una bóveda de cuarzo y oro, colgaban del techo 4 candelabros en forma de fuente invertida, radiando una luz blanquecina que se reflejaba en el mármol, dándole una iluminación tenue e íntimo secreto a los asuntos por tratar. Entre los espacios que dejaban los libreros, que les rodeaban, estatuas construidas de distintos materiales hacían gala de los distintos héroes que se habían convertido en leyenda en el folklore de los Villanos. Eran una muestra de la calaña que podía producir Konohagure entre sus filas y el calibre con que se medía con el resto del mundo. En una esquina, se alzaba la estatua en miniatura de Uchiha Sayame, junto a las 4 Geishi Yuui, Shian Kokuni, Konohi Alari, Hyuuga Hizhai y Urun Kudaen, en sus poses características, remontadas unas de otras en distintos puntos de la habitación. Junto a una de ellas, de un pelo largo y sedoso de mármol, con los brazos abiertos y una pose inquisitiva, el Shodai Hokage hacía el sello del Mokuton Yashari, con la que forjo la Nueva Villa de Konoha. Sarutobi, que conoció al deceso Hokage, se cuestionaba de si aquella decisión de ponerlo tan de cerca de su progenitora, fuera aun de manera simbólica, habríale11 encantado o lo habría encolerizado.

El Nidaime Hokage revisaba desde el segundo piso, su estatua ligeramente mayor que las demás, vestido con su traje de batalla y el Tukeno que llevo en su mandato y trajo tanta controversia. Tenía el mismo peinado que cuando lo conoció en la rivera de Unlla, el rasta amarrados con anillos que el mármol había fallado en captar su brillo, cada hebra gruesa de cabello cayendo en sus hombros y la barba ligera en la piocha, con gran detalle en los pelitos que crecían. En vez de ojos tenía unos huecos, sin duda a petición del modelo para mantener su filosofía que llevo hasta el día de su muerte.

A metros de el, se posaba una estatua, que para desagrado de Sarutobi, había sido movida al fondo, pegándole la sombra de uno de los estantes .- el que contenía fatalidad en la 3ra guerra-. como una queja y una burla sin gracia, dejándolo apartada y dándole una semblante pordiosera, que parecía denotarse en sus facciones frías una muestra de infinita tristeza. La coleta de caballo movida al hombro derecho, el chaleco entreabierto, con los bolsillos cerrados excepto el de en medio, junto al corazón, que mostraba un rollo a medio sacar con los símbolos de Inuy al borde, una mano torneada y musculosa para su complexión tomando una espada corta atada a la cintura, las piernas dobladas como un cazador esperando a la presa y una mascara que le tapaba la mitad del rostro hacia nada por ocultar una mueca de tensión e indecisión. Es como si la estatua hubiera capturado los minutos que causaron el declive de Hatake Sakumo, un viejo camarada de Sarutobi.

Entre el y una docena de héroes habitaban constantemente la habitación, puestos en una cronología por tiempo y por importancia, colocando en un espacio parecido a un tablero de ajedrez gigante en el linóleo de mármol blanquecino, que tenía escrito sobre la roca en sellos, de un significado de los primeros días de Konohagure, de procedencia desconocida, mandados a hacer por los primeros colonizadores. Podría ser por la luz y por el cansancio que le atacaba cada vez que entrecerraba los ojos, pero los escritos daban una sensación de inestabilidad y de grosera rabia contenida, como si el dejo del Kyubi los hubiese contaminado.

Camino por el estrechado pasillo inicial, bajando en una escalera de doble entrada al piso superior por un par de escaleras que lo flanqueaban, con barandal labrado en oro y cobre, los escalones relucientes, que se sumía varios metros a una estancia de menor anchura que el 2 piso, haciendo sonar sus pisadas a propósito para llamar la atención. Los presentes, cansados, aturdidos y nerviosos dejaron sus soliloquios, prestándole al Sandaime Hokage singular solicitud, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente al pasar junto a ellos, que retornaba con igual cortesía, susurrando pésames y preguntando por su salud, que seguía por una respuesta de igual manera y que pasaría desapercibido por simples mediocres. Se dirigía a su puesto, una silla negra, enorme, con el símbolo de Konoha tallado en un medallón en la parte superior en cristal pulido, de brazos acolchonados y respaldo duro, con patas en forma de raíces.

Alcanzando su silla, Sarutobi hizo hincapié de revisar a los guardias, escondidos entre las sombras, con juramentos de verdad, del equipo ANBU, sexta escuadrón, 6 hombres y 7 mujeres, en los anaqueles, las estatuas y las sombras que pudieron hacerse acreedores para esconder su presencia. Iban desarmados, como dictaban las reglas y vestían trajes color morado bajo las capas de camuflaje, para ser reconocidos y evitar desentendidos e infructuosas -.por no mencionar innecesarias y vergonzosas-. trifulcas. Hiashi, en especial, parecía incomodo por la presencia de los miembros del equipo ANBU, como le había comunicado con anterioridad, a quienes no tenía en alta autoestima, laboralmente hablando.

Era una mesa en elipse que se extendía a lo ancho de la habitación, dejando espacios enormes de entre silla y silla. Al centro de la mesa, el espacio vació dejado por su envergadura, quedaba un matiz de colores y símbolos con un propósito específico, que a Sarutobi se le antojaba de ámbito dado a lo religioso en vez de lo burocrático. Círculos como un arcoiris se iban engrandeciendo cuales ondas en un lago, de un color definido, con símbolos en letras dibujadas detalladamente en cuadros, junto a un códice que explicaba, en un lenguaje que desentendía, una historia o quizá un poema, muy a la moda en la época que contenía .-que quitando u poniendo por lo despintado y los rasgones que tenía-. de hace 123 años cuando menos. 7 eran, de gamas claras a oscuras, culminando con un rojo sanguinolento, con un símbolo detallado en olas y puntas duras como rocas, que se repetía en si misma, saliendo de un tipo de K con una N y una Y en los lindes, el palo de en medio doblándose en curvas delineadas, las puntas apuntando a uno de los 4 vientos, que brillaba en exceso por la luz y, por causa inusitada, iba desapareciendo este brillo paulatinamente, como las llamas en una hoguera decadente.

Pensando un momento en las cualidades de la habitación, Sarutobi debatió las contradicciones del Anturias con la vida común que llevaba la Villa, optando, al no alcanzar respuesta satisfactoria, a encogerse de hombros mentalmente. Konohagakure era un lugar guiado más a la acción que a la contemplación y las religiones se alzaban y morían con igual prontitud y dejaban apenas huella de su estadía.

Sarutobi se sentó, recargando la espalda en el asiento y cruzando los dedos, tomado una larga bocanada de aire y hierba, sintiendo los efectos relajantes del humo sin nicotina. Poniendo aire pensativo, rumió sus pensamiento en la manera adecuada de expresarlos sin exaltar con demasía, una tarea que se hacía mas difícil por el minuto. Tomando nota, los miembros de los Clanes se fueron moviendo a sus respectivos lugares, como la tradición lo requería. Pasaban y se cruzaban, cada uno atento a sus asuntos, algunos ayudando a los nobles primerizos a encontrar su lugar en el intrincado.- solo en el principio-. posicionamiento para que diera comienzo el consejo. Vio con agrado que los miembros habían acudido a su llamado, aunque algunas caras nuevas se pavoneaban por el salón, confundidos o con seriedad excedida para ciertas actitudes. Sacando su Gousa11 lo dejo en la mesa, de 120cmx120cm, de superficie lisa e inclinada, un cuadro de madera tallada que tenía una lámpara, pluma y tintero, variando de mesa en mesa de los otros instrumentos esenciales para llevar a cabo anotaciones u otras actividades que sintiera necesarias producir en el lapso de la reunión. Asintiendo a una pregunta no hecha, Sarutobi dejo momentáneamente su pipa en la mesa y sobo los ojos con el pulgar y el dedo índice. Al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada expectante de 12 caras, de 12 representantes de los pilares que mantenían a Konoha en pie, de 12 orgullos que hacían gala de las cualidades y de los atributos que habían hecho de Konoha una de las 5 Villas Secretas.

Los 9 Clanes de Konoha.

Los Jiusen Kadoka uf Konoha.

Los asientos estaban marcados para cada Clan, un tapiz colgando en la parte posterior, de varios metros de largo, con la cota de armas de cada Clan, así como un tesoro que lucía con esplendor, escogidos por los jefes de Clan como un ofrenda de buenas maneras y de paz para las siguientes generaciones que se reunirían en la habitación. Sarutobi dando muestra de cordialidad no exenta de curiosidad, revisaba las caras nuevas y viejas, una por una, así como recitando mentalmente la información concerniente a cada Clan, igual manera de su estandarte y su tesoro. Era una formalidad, dando a entender la igualdad de importancia de los presentes y ayudaba a medir las aguas en los asuntos que se trataba.

A su derecha, en el primer banco, revisaba unos libros de pasta suave la Jefa de la Sociedad Imatoko, el 3er clan mas grande de Konohagure no Sato, así como uno de los mas antiguos, datando de la fecha de su construcción. El Clan Imatoko cumplía la función de los médicos y curanderos de la villa, un larga tradición que había producido una cantidad nimio de excelentes curadores a lo largo de los años y de una intachable reputación en el manejo de tan peligrosos y a la vez, necesarios procedimientos, poseyendo una de las raras gemas de la Villa, el Hanemina o el toque curativo. Aun cuando este era un sobrenombre ideal, no existiendo prueba física o Chakriana de dicha habilidad, es de vital importancia plasmar la capacidad natural que los miembros del Clan poseía con los Jutsus médicos, poseyendo y manejando 3 de las Clínicas Ninjas con mayor auge de la Villa y la cantidad exorbitante de estudios que había legado en sus años de practica y descubrimientos en el tratado de venenos y de mutilaciones por acción. Poseía alrededor de 412 miembros, que se distribuían en 3 castas alrededor de Konoha, algunos trabajando de manera independiente y tenía, de igual manera, el primer lugar de miembros fuera de la Villa, estudiosos que emigraban para aprender y mejorar sus conocimientos en cuanto al arte de la curación.

La jefa del Clan, Imatoko Natsuyi era una mujer entrada en los 30's, de un aspecto severo, que contrastaba con sus dulces actitudes, era de ojos duros como el cristal de un color grisáceo, una barbilla en punta, nariz filosa, anteojos pequeños cuadrados, pómulos chupados y una boca color carne pequeña y delineada. El pelo iba en corto, de un color verde vivo a los hombros, que los mechones se adentraban al cuello de la camisa, como un cono cubriéndole la cabeza con lacio cabello. Vestía una bata descolorida y llena de agujeros, quemaduras en las mangas e instrumentos quirúrgicos en el bolsillo. Bajo la bata vestía una Yukata de color azul pálido y una minifalda de piel, medias negras y unas botas de tacón en herradura, de un color azul más pálido. En la mesa brillaban una serie de tubos de ensayo con fluidos fosforescentes, marcados con pluma en los reversos, que guiaban la mirada de Natsuyi de cuando a cuando. Tenía unas quemaduras a medio sanar en las palmas y en la media izquierda, un corte aparentemente causado por unas garras animalistas que había obviado de curar.

Junto a ella iba su Wounze, un acompañante que actuaba como consejero, guardián y representante a cierto punto. Su Wounze era un Ninja descomunal, de 2.10 metros de alto, con una bata pulcra, excepto por unas manchas de sangre por aquí y por allá, abierto, dejando ver un pecho musculoso cubierto por vendas, un pantalón ralo de color café, de 2 bolsillos laterales llenos de Senbos y de navajas quirúrgicas respectivamente y una serie de botellas atadas a la cintura. Una cabeza cuadrada, de pelo en corto color oliva, barba de candado, las orejas y cejas perforadas y un tatuaje que le atravesaba la cara y se escondía por el cuello, bajando por las vértebras y perdiéndose bajo la bata. Leía, ocupado, un libro de poesía en Haiku, tambolireando12 sus dedos contra el pantalón. Sobre ellos se erguía le matiz del Clan, un fondo azulado con 2 espadas blancas, una katana y una espada que rememoraba una cuchilla quirúrgica, cruzándose y rompiéndose a la vez, con un rollo extendido al fondo. Como tesoro, un libro de pasta dura y de varios Kilogramos de peso, de las escrituras originales del fundador del Clan, Imatoko Shiei.

Siguiendo, los gigantes de Konoha, el Batallón Akimichi, conocido por sus tullidos miembros y su usanza de armaduras Samuráis tradicionales como opción de batalla y la singular marca de nacimiento que llevaban sus miembros en la cara, un tatuaje distinto por Akimichi. De una población de 246 miembros, la casa del Clan Akimichi se basaba en el Taijitsu, el Baika, una rara habilidad que permitía la expansión, crecimiento y control desproporcionado de sus miembros, así como el aumento considerable de fuerza física, dureza y una gama de ataques, que aunque lentos, devastadores. Era un Clan dado a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y al desastre en masa .- en muchos sentidos-. que se había hecho especialmente famoso en la 2da guerra de Konoha y que jugaron un papel esencial en la derrota del Kyubi no kitzune, al igual que muchos otros Clanes, sacrificando miembros para proteger la Villa y recibiendo uno de los peores desastres naturales invocados por la bestia.

Akimichi Chouza era el nuevo jefe del Clan, cedido el puesto a la muerte de sus padres y tíos en garras del Kyubi. Chouza tampoco escapo impune. Tenía varias cortadas mal tratadas por el cuerpo y los dedos de su mano derecha rotos, así como unas abolladuras en su armadura y agujeros en formas de zarpas, recorriendo el pecho y la espalda, igual que una hombrera y un cubre espinillas perdida. Parecía preocupado y su cara se dibujaba un seño fruncido y cara de pánico, que se alternaban constantemente, cada vez que su cadera sonaba un pitido. Según tenía entendido, su esposa estaba dando a luz y con la falta de recursos médicos, contando además con la sobrepoblación de enfermos y heridos y el déficit de medicamento por el que atravesaba la Villa, la presión debería de ser enloquecedora.

Chouza estaba sin Wounze, seguramente ocupado ayudando a las víctimas y remover escombros. El estado de Chouza era muestra fiel del tapiz del Clan o al menos su armadura lo era. Sobre un sol poniente, una armadura negra en pésimo estado, con quebraduras por todas partes, rayadas y ensangrentada en una pose ceremonial de meditación, con una espada cortada sobre los muslos. Supuestamente era una representación acerca de la filosofía de la guerra y las causas que lo ocasionaban o eso creía Sarutobi. Como tesoro estaba la dicha espada samurai rota del tapiz, cubierta de polvo y lo que parecía ser grasa, aunque podía ser sangre descompuesta. Con las maneras del Clan, encontraba intrigante su opción por tesoro y por tapiz, pero los dejo ser. No tenía caso inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros por meras conjeturas banales.

Poseían una cadena de comercio marítimo, así como empresas manufactureras de carnes y una cadena de restaurantes en Kirigakure y en la Nación de la Tierra, que se han mantenido intactas, aún con la guerra entre ambas Naciones y daban grandes porciones de su capital para mantener a la Villa flotante.

La flor de la Legión Yamanaka le seguían, bajo un tapiz bellamente ornamentado, con una gama de colores pastel y colores oscuros que hacían proporción a la elaborada muralla de flores y espinas, algunos de ellas, intuyo, venenosas. De un tamaño mayor al de los Akimichi, parecía no haber dejado metro cuadrado sin bordar, usando hilos de buena calidad pero no ostentosos, dando una prueba de las delicadas pero letales habilidades que el clan se discernía, así como del subterfugio del control de mentes, que había proveído de tantos buenos espías alrededor de las guerras secretas, ya que con la luz adecuada, el tapiz poseía capacidades hipnóticas o sugestivas. Conformado como el Clan mas reciente de Konohagure, los Yamanaka, debido a sus habilidades innatas fueron exiliados del combate, viendo que serían inservibles en la contienda contra gran monstruo. En vez de ello, habían sido mandados a diferentes partes de la Villa del fuego, puntos estratégicos para evitar que se difundieran rumores e información del estado actual de la Villa, así como vías de contraespionaje por parte de los Daymios y sus sirvientes.

Aún cuando sus servicios eran esenciales para la sobrevívencia en cierne de Konohagure no Sato, podía sentirse la vergüenza y la desazón de su "cobardía", como había oído llamarle a unos miembros del Clan. Sentían su honor taimado a la reticencia obligatoria que les puso el Yondaime-sama, siempre planeador y al mismo tiempo, eran los primeros en ofrecer ayuda a los necesitados, donando enormes cantidades de dinero y llenando los huecos en las misiones que hay y vendrán, lo que fuera, para amainar la vergüenza que sentía para y con l a Villa. Yamanak Inoshi, un hombre de mediana edad, soldado activo en la 3ra guerra Secreta, de pelo dorado largo en coleta de caballo elevada, ojos azul borroso, con varias cicatrices en la mano derecha y sin armadura, optando por un traje de color rojo carmín, miraba insistente la mesa, evitando hacer contacto a los ojos, muy contrariado y avergonzado para hacer frente a los otros miembros del Clan.

Su Wonze era un hombre delgado, vestido por completo de negro, con las facciones tapadas excepto unos ojos azul infinito, como era la costumbre en los miembros del Clan. Cargando en su espada un par de Fuuma Shurikens atados en cadenas, su camisa ninja saliendo por sus mangas y amarrado en el dedo anular. Se mantenía inmóvil, adecuándose perfectamente a las sombras, acoplándose como una negrura con 2 orbes azules, dándole una apariencia aterradora.

En el siguiente puesto, la representante de la Manada Inuzuka, una mujer con aspecto feral12 el pelo puesto en todas partes, de un color rojo intenso, un par de colmillos prominentes, unos ojos enormes para su cara que le daban un aspecto violento y hermoso a la vez, su s mejillas tatuadas con 3 triángulos invertidos, vistiendo un conjunto de pieles amarradas alrededor de su cuerpo, sobre el Chaleco Ninja y unos pantalones de cuero y botas pesadas. Tenía un aspecto atlético y entrenado, que hacía resaltar su feminidad bestial , un estomago duro y unos brazos tullidos, en que los músculos eran aparentes. El protector iba amarrado alrededor de su puño, rayado en toda su extensión y con el símbolo de la Villa casi irreconocible. En la espada tenía amarrada una espada enorme, hecha por apariencia de puro hueso, debiendo medir varios pies de largo aunque de un grosor tan fino que parecía invisible cuando agarrada horizontalmente. Veía aburrida y a la vez extasiada la congregación, como un animal encerrado en una Jaula. Era conocimiento popular la actitud de los Inuzuka en cuanto a tales procedimientos y su actitud salvaje, dictada mas a la acción que a la contemplación, como una de las facetas de Konoha.

Se había perdido toda la acción, como le dijo a Sarutobi ayer. Había llegado junto con un grupo de patrullaje de las colinas distantes, en el Irksart después del anillo de fuego que se elevaba en la zona volcánica. Un pasaje casi incruzable para la mayoría de los humanos y animales, incluidos aquellos que tenían entrenamiento Ninja, sin contar los demonios y abominaciones que hacían de aquel lugar infernal su hogar. Paradójicamente, también era un lugar preferido para el entrenamiento y la caza de muchos Ninjas, fuente de energía para la Villa como una variedad de químicos usados en la medicinas Shinobis, así como un lugar de entierro que Ninjas veteranos que no deseaban irse en sus sueños escogían. Rumores de tumultos por aquel lugar llegaban y las noticias de Saradia eran preocupantes.

Junto a ella, su animal de guardia y amigo fiel, que actuaba como Wonze, un lobo de piel plateada, del tamaño de un oso, que miraba con ojo astuto a los Nobles que habían venido de visita. Llevaba un par de antojos color negro y una chaqueta hecha de piel de alce, tenía una apariencia de sabiduría, aunque parecía divertirse de las miradas nerviosas que le daban las damas de alta alcurnia de cuando a cuando. Tenía una herida en el labio que sangraba manchando su pelaje y goteando el suelo, que su ama de cuando en cuando insistí en curar, respondiendo con un gruñido amenazador que, no asustándola, asía que dejara momentáneamente sus intentos por ayudarle.

El Tapiz detallaba muy bien la función que desempeñaba el Clan Inuzuka en la Villa. Era, según su entender, una escena de una de las batallas mas conmemorables del Clan, el Jelmalare. Docenas de docenas de miembros de Inuzukas actuando como uno, dirigiéndose a una manada de bestias gigantescas, que disparaban luz y truenos por la boca. Iban con una indumentaria rudimentaria, hecha de pieles y amarrados con lianas color verde opaco. Algunos tenían armas de un fulgor apantallante, reflejando los ataques de los enemigos en los blancos metales. Llevaban las caras pintadas y los cabellos sueltos, dando un aspecto aún mas salvaje que sus ropas y sus botas de piel, como una tribu antigua. Al fondo una serie de montañas y un bosque seco en la falda. Lo que no lograba descifrar, en cambio, era el tesoro que ofrecía el Clan. Un mazo, de un metro ochenta de largo y de 2 cabezas de grueso, con inscripciones geométricas en la empuñadura, hecho de un metal que seguía igual de reluciente que hace ya 40 años, cuando por primera vez lo trajeron, lo que resultaba extraño, viendo que no poseía cualidades de Chakra entre su metal para ir evitando la oxidación, pero los conocía lo suficiente para ir cuestionándoles. Eran muy sensibles en cuanto a asuntos de esa índole.

Aburame Shintoshi le precedía, a unas 4 mesas de distancia, tomando el asiento que daba directamente al suyo. Shintoshi revisaba unas muestras de piel con ayuda de sus insectos, puesto en un plato hondo de marfil, anotando por ciclos en una serie de papeles, ciertas anotaciones, usando a su lado una calculadora, si es así como le llamaban, traída de Kumogakure. Las anotaciones las pasaba a el jefe del Clan Nara, vía insectos, trayendo en cambio unas hojas de papel impermeable, que el iba poniendo en una carpeta de color rosado. Su silla, hecha de miel petrificada, tenía la forma de una semi-esfera y que sobrepasaba su anchura por varias cabezas, le daba buena sombra en su experimento, que atraía su atención por completo, haciendo caso omiso de los presentes. La muestra epitelial provenía de uno de los residuos del Kyubi, que había sido purgado de su "aura" maléfico, como bien le había comentando Shintoshi, con un tono de hastió y burla que pudo descifrar entre su voz apática. Hubiera sido la epitome del Aburame, si no fuera por su cabello, que en vez del peinado en picos esponjoso, lo llevaba lacio, pegado al cráneo y peinado hacía atrás, las puntas tocando su nuca.

Shintoshi, al igual que la gran mayoría de los miembros de la Unidad Aburame, usaban la vestimenta familiar que había pasado a ser insignia del Aburame. Una chaqueta de tela gruesa, holgada, de cuello invertido largo cubriendo la mitad de su cara, llegando a los muslos, comiendo manos y muñecas con las hondas mangas, mantenidas por lo regular en los bolsillos colocados a la altura de la cintura. Un par de gafas oscuras reflejantes, pantalones holgados Ninjas y sandalias tradicionales Ninjas, aunque algunos miembros eran conocidos, especialmente los mas jóvenes, a cambiar los pantalones por Shorts holgados, usados para la mayor maniobrabilidad de los miembros inferiores, de acuerdo al control que poseían sobre sus colonias, de mayor control menor movimiento y viceversa. La vestimenta, pudiendo dar la intención de preferencia táctica, debido a su confección y su favoritismo por los colores opacos verde y café, escondían motivos ulteriores mas allá de los usados en el campo de batalla y el camuflaje. Funcionaba como un todo, una herramienta en el espionaje y los juegos mentales, de manera sutil. Actuando como una pantalla, permitía esconder los verdaderos motivos del Aburame, cubriendo de manera eficiente el Neurolenguaje del cuerpo, los músculos de la cara y un tono de voz puesto en una entonación fría y calmada, permitían no solo dejar ocultos sus intenciones, si no que las confundían alterando la percepción psicológica del observador, afectando la emoción primitiva de duda y autopreservación, contaminando eficazmente sus razonamientos y dejando en la paranoia a posibles contrincantes.

Después del razonamiento, no hay mejor victima que la que no puede diferenciar el verdadero peligro.

El tapiz era simple y directo, como la actitud del Clan, Una tela blanca con un kikaichu. Como mucho del Clan Aburame, había mucho mas de lo que se aprendía en la superficie. De tesoro, un esqueleto de la primera colonia conocida de Kikaichu, puesta en estado de génesis Chakriana, evitando su descomposición por las intemperies del tiempo y los ataques de microorganismos.

El Clan Nara habían especializado su forma de vida en una de las facetas esenciales de los Shinobis. Vivir y morir bajo el yugo de la oscuridad era el destino de cada hombre y mujer que escogían el destino del Ninja, recorriendo los pasajes de las sombras, esperando el momento adecuado para aparecer, tal cual aparición, cayendo sobre el enemigo y exterminando su vida sin que se diera cuenta y sin dejar rastro. El Clan Nara, los maestros de las sombras, habían llevado a un nuevo nivel el arte del Kage Mane, usando la inteligencia y el razonamiento para planear, manipular y controlar a sus adversarios como si fueran marionetas, literalmente. Reconocidos por sus estrategas y miembros de alto coeficiente intelectual, el Grupo Nara contribuía a los esfuerzos de espionaje y contraespionaje que han existido en Konohagure desde los tiempo del primer Shodaime, haciendo un frente de información y mentira junto con el grupo Yamanaka y de combate con el Akimichi, que han protegido de muchos peligros a Konoha en el pasado.

Son también, los autonombrados científicos Nin, poniendo sus cualidades mentales en las invenciones de nuevos venenos, medicinas y herramientas en las luchas Shinobi. Las facetas del Grupo son muchas y son uno de los Clanes mas polifacéticos que existía en la actualidad, poniendo su granito de arena prácticamente en cada ámbito posible, desde militar a económico, hogareño, de construcción, artístico, natural, industrial y tenían pensado, si los rumores tenían algo de verdad, en meterse en el ámbito de lo paranormal. Era irónico, ver, que el Clan con mayor conexiones viviente tuviera a los miembros mas flojos conocidos por la humanidad. Simplemente parecían desear nada mas que recostarse y dejarse morir en sus sueños. Que pudieran pasar unas cuantas décadas para ello parecía no presentar un problema de que preocuparse.

Sin embargo, los Nara seguían continuando a hacer sus labores de manera responsable y confiable -. Aunque se podría discutir si era responsabilidad o esclavitud por parte de sus señoras-. El jefe del Clan Nara, un antiguo compañero de batalla que había redefinido el termino de longevidad, Nara Layano, observaba con aprensión a los presentes, marcando con los dedos una secuencia, sin duda de gran complejidad y nula importancia, como era su costumbre. Layano parecía ser una momia revivida por un necromantico inexperto. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por arrugas, la piel de la frente tan caída que cubría la mitad de sus ojos que estaban hundidos en sus huecos, manos huesudas, chupadas por lo que parecía ser un mosquito prehistórico. Piel pálida y exenta de todo rastro de cabello. Esperaba que la reunión no se extendiera demasiado o tal vez Layano no lo lograra. Si algo tenía merito Layano, era su maestría en el manejo de las sombras, en sus buenos tiempos capaz de atrapar a 3 docenas de Ninjas y aplastarlos en las sombras con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, además de que le permitía no solo alterarlas, si no manipular las potencias de la luz en un cuarto y sería muy amable si dejara de hacerlo en ese instante, las personas ya estaban alteradas a la histeria.

Junto a el, su Wonze, Nara Shikato repasaba con la vista una secuencia de rollos expuestos en el segudno sitio. Expuesto como el "genio", Nara Shikato era 2do general del batallón de Konohagure no Sato, tras la renuncia de Jiraiya y aunque seguía opacado por la exitosa carrera de su antecesor, había ganado un buen no. de batallas contra la Tsukigakure, especialmente la de Orguen, hace 1 mes. Al igual que Sarutobi, el no podía esperar el momento en poner su renuncia y volver a casa a una apacible vida. Disfrutaba del combate y uno de sus momentos mas queridos -. y, por el amor de kami su esposa ignoraba.- eran con sus 2 camaradas, que habían formado uno de los tríos mas renombrados desde los tiempos de los Sannin, pero, estar encerrado en una tienda de campaña, moviendo un montón de figuritas de plástico, usar la imaginación para dibujar a un enemigo y dibujar un desvarió de sandeces en una hoja que, por suerte del universo, resultaba en una victoria, era simplemente erróneo. Se preguntaba si su cicatriz sanaría pronto antes de que lo viera su esposa. Muchos dirían que tras haber enfrentado al Kyubi no Kitzune frente a frente, temerle a una mujer de veinte tantos años varios centímetros mas bajo que ella y sin entrenamiento Ninja era demente. El respondía que prefería al demonio cualquier día de la semana a su esposa enfurecida.

Sería burlesco… si no fuera por que era absolutamente verdadero.

El tapiz que le predecía era un Kunai de hierro camuflado en las sombras. O en otras palabras, un pedazo de tela de metro por metro de color negro pegado con un par de clavos en la pared. Obviamente, la filosofía del Nara le seguía hasta en su bandera representativa. Como tesoro, permanecía en un frasco de presurización una muestra de diferentes medicinas creadas a lo largo de 60 años por el Clan, entre las que se encontraban las píldoras del soldados, una de sus mas grandes invenciones.

Y de frente, estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados la jefa del Clan, Tanyuma, Namokoto, una mujer de posibles 20 y 30 años, de un física que podía esconder a un poderoso Ninja pero reflejaba a una civil, de pelo color morado claro, con una serie de amarras, que hacían trenzas entre su cabello lacio, terminando en un moño de color morado en la espalda. De unos ojos color lila y vestida con una falda color amarilla y un top sin mangas color rojo, que dejaba a la vista que venía desarmada, mirando aburrida los papeles, moviendo con lentitud los ojos, suspirando sin preocupaciones, lo cual salía de lugar con el ambiente actual.

Al igual que los pináculos de la Villa, el Clan Tanyuma -. también conocido como la unión, la logia, el grupo y una gran variedad de sinónimos opinados por observadores ajenos al clan en un punto de opinión acerca de la conformación y jerarquía dentro de sus filas- ocupaba una función especifica en la manutención de Konohagure.

Simplemente el Clan Tanyuma era un grupo de individuos con similitudes genéticas, provenientes de antecesores comunales, compartiendo un sobrenombre de acuerdo en las tradiciones Haponesas ancestrales basado en los lazos filiares, con un rango amplio de edades longevas entre sus individuos; bajo un estudio profundo en los variados estudios humanos descubiertos a lo largo de la historia que permitía a sus miembros usar una variedad de técnicas y habilidades físicas, mentales y sobrehumanas, con un toque de magia y maquinaria a quienes podían adquirirlo, innatas en algunos casos y aprendidas en otros, que les ayudaba a realizar su susodicha función de buscar, descubrir, ocultar, promover, mejorar, enriquecer y proteger las diferentes facetas que constituyen la vida socio-cultural-econo-militar de Konoha, de manera violenta o pasiva, activa o inactiva y contrarrestar la amenazas físico-informáticas directas o indirectas que pudieran ocurrir provenientes de un enemigo probable u improbable, conocido u desconocido en un futuro pausable, adecuando sus métodos conforme la situación lo requiera, al tiempo que trataban de sonsacar las metas que pudieran, en determinado caso, desear cumplir por razones personales sus integrantes, nacido en una etapa de su vida y experiencia, tomando una serie de medidas que encuentren pertinentes en ese estado y tiempo.

Si _,/ simple/_… Esa, fue palabra por palabra, la explicación del primer jefe del Clan conocido y que hasta la fecha se mantiene.

Si se tuviera que usar la honestidad en este ámbito en particular y usando gran alto nivel de humildad aunado con la frustración y -.dependiendo del punto de vista-. derrota, se pudiera aseverar la poca o nula información concerniente al Clan Tanyuma en sus facetas de administración, conformación y de función que poseían bajo su poder el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi y los que estaban a su directo mando. Siguiendo el camino propuesto con anterioridad, Sarutobi debiera de admitir que tal nivel de ofuscación en cuanto a las interrogantes de sus subalternos en cuanto a las características en cuestión al Clan Tanyuma no iban malintencionadas. Si tuviera que hacer una propuesta sustentadas con solo un puñado de observaciones frugales no comprobadas y por lo tanto, entrando en el campo de la falacia y la adivinanza, diría que ese nivel disimulo se debiera por un tipo de prueba en cuanto a la habilidad investigadora de los curiosos y paranoicos que un deseo firme de permanecer ocultos a la escrutación publica.

Después de todo, la iniciativa de dar a conocer el Clan provino del mismo, al unirse en los comienzos del consejo en los primeros meses del gobierno de Sarutobi como Hokage, aunado a esto que el no.-. aunque mínimo.- de miembros conocidos y anotados, logró saberse gracias a instancia de una pregunta al azar, en un instante sin aparente importancia, respondida de igual manera por la jefa de ese entonces. Era como un enigma envuelto por un misterio rodeado por un código bajo una incógnita cubierto por una salsa secreta, en que el punto del juego no era mantener las cosas bajo secreto, si no alentar a los observadores a tratar de descifrarlos de maneras innovadoras. Era una habilidad aterradora en cuestiones del mundo profesional Shinobi, ser capaces de tener esa capacidad de ocultar la información con tal efectividad por tan extenso periodo de tiempo sin la necesidad de usar espías, mentiras o amenaza de ninguna índole. Dejaban, en muchas instancias, que la desinformación, prejuicios, creencias y especulaciones de nobles y ciudadanos por igual hicieran el trabajo por ellos. Sus otras medidas… eran un misterio.

El tapiz de Clan o la falta de este atraían la atención de unos cuantos presentes, especialmente los nuevos. En realidad, si había un tapiz, solo que era de un material transparente, colgado por cables invisibles que reflejaba con exquisitez las formas de la pared o al menos esa era la explicación que dio la jefa del Clan cuando se le pregunto. Lo triste del asunto era que _existía _dicho tapiz, como lo confirmo Hyuuga Jirei con el Byakugan la primera vez que se menciono. El tesoro resultaba aún mas extravagante, si se podía. Era una pequeña libreta roja, del tamaño de un puño y una pluma que se encontraba en blanco, desolado en el estante excepto por una variedad de fotografías de los miembros mas prominentes de la Villa y un diccionario de mano. Esa vez nadie se dignifico a preguntar. Tenían un bizarro sentido del humor por lo que pudo notar.

Sentado con un aire noble, Hyuuga Hiashi, el nuevo apuntado jefe del Clan Hyuuga, se hacía cargo del mandato de uno de los Clanes mas poderosos que tuviera Konoha que ofrecer. Su ayuda había sido inestimable durante la contienda de la 3era gran guerra y habían brillado en la invasión del Kyubi. Aparte de actuar como vigías en los movimientos de la bestia, muchos miembros habían sacrificado su vida conteniendo la lluvia meteórica, evitando que causara una mayor destrucción y bajando considerablemente el no. de muertes y de daños a la ciudad. Por desgracia, el complejo Hyuuga había sido totalmente barrido de la faz de Aquterra por un azote de las colas del Kyubi, que invoco un Tsunami. Suerte fue que casi el Clan completo se encontraba fuera, protegiendo, peleando o en lugares de refugio. Solo 6 miembros perecieron durante el Tsunami, sin embargo, 114 cayeron por la lluvia meteórica, sus cuerpos aplastados, incinerados o ambos.

Aparte de ser el Clan mas noble de la Villa, era el mas grande, con 758 miembros que lo conformaban y poseer una de las joyas de valor incalculable en el arte Nin. El Byakugan. Los ojos blancos que había grabado su presencia en la larga lista de aventuras y leyendas dentro y fuera de la Nación del fuego, desde los humildes comienzos de Hyuuga Hizhai a la elite que caminaba y protegía a la Villa en los momentos iluminados. Hyuuga Hiazhi era un antiguo comandante ANBU, que había peleado lado a lado junto con el Yondaime Hokage y había recibido una larga serie de honores en la guerra contra Kumogakure, a quienes guardaba un profundo rencor. Se retiro, si su memoria no le fallaba, casi al mismo tiempo que Kumo se retiro de la guerra. Había perdido contacto de sus actividades por un par de años.

Parecía en perfecta forma, su condición física no había menguado. Siendo uno de los pocos guerreros que sobrevivió en la 2da barricada, junto con otro puñado de jefes de Clan y miembros de las fuerzas especiales, había tenido que retirarse debido una cerca ceguera por parte de una onda de ataque efectuada por el Kyubi. Sus ojos parecían estar en perfecto estado, o al menos eso creía Sarutobi. La fisonomía ocular de los Hyuugas era un secreto fervientemente guardado por sus miembros y al ser una anomalía humana, no estaba seguro en que nivel se definía lo saludable y lo insaludable. A primera vista era imposible ver la pupila y la retina, dando al ilusión de una completa expansión de la esclerótica, un síntoma fácilmente confundido con la ceguera y su innecesidad de contraer o dilatar la retina en presencia de la luz daba una falsa sensación de ceguera, que si debería de recordar Sarutobi, era un estigma en extremo sensible y ofensible13 para los Hyuuga.

Supondría que se encontraba en buena condición, viendo que mantenía un rollo de informes recién llegados, aunque podría ser también una farsa para no mostrar debilidad. Difícil de deducir, ya que los Hyuuga no necesitaban para leer -. y en extensión, para ver.- mover los ojos. La visión de 360º y todo eso.

Hyuuga Hiazhi debería de entrar en sus 32 años, un hombre alto, de complexión atlética, aunque sin desarrollar musculatura como era típico en su familia, de pelo largo negro, ojos blancos nieve, mentón duro, frente prominente, facciones marcadas y una posición perfecta, que denotaban el rango y su carácter patriarcal autoritario que se había hecho famoso entre las líneas ANBU. Hiazhi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto. Sarutobi que apenas había movido los ojos durante su inspección a los miembros del Consejo, inclino la cabeza en respuesta. La formalidad era algo educado con atizador ardiente a temprana edad.

Junto a el, su abuela y antigua jefa del Clan, Hyuuga Yarai. Una mujer anciana, de pelo cano y unas cuantas arrugas que surcaban su cara. Sus ojos tenían una apariencia borrosa, manteniendo una pose matriarcal en su pequeña y enjuta persona. La herida envenenada había ido acabando con su salud, como se lo anunciaron hace tanto tiempo los doctores, en aquella horrenda misión. Ambos iban vestido con la ropa tradicional Hyuuga, un kimono simple pero de excelente confección blanco nieve, que se confundía con su piel y unas botas de color negras y, a excepción de los demás clanes, obviando el protector de Konoha sobre la frente.

Expuesto a sus espaldas, con severo orgullo Hyuuga -. como se solía decir.- y de alguna forma, evitando la pomposidad, exponían el Taijitu, el símbolo de tiempos arcaicos, que hablaba de la filosofía del devenir, del balance de los opuestos, la ley del movimiento y la meditación. Una teoría que parecía decidir el modo de actuar -. y posiblemente de pensar-. en todas las facetas Hyuugas, una creencia extranjero que había perdido sus raíces pero había mantenido un frente estable con el pasar de los tiempos y el cambio de las sociedades, conservándose imperecedera, pura e inamovible. Lo cual, si se pensaba con detenimiento, era una incongruencia dentro de la misma doctrina… moviéndonos.

Finalmente, pero no los menos importantes, se encontraba el noveno y autonombrado Clan mas poderoso de toda Konoha, el Clan Uchiha.

El cuerpo Uchiha era un clan de conformación militarista y burocrático legal, donde las leyes y los procesos judiciales son respetados sobre todas las cosas. El Clan es encargado de mantener la paz y la seguridad de los ciudadanos, así como evitar el abuso de poder de muchas de las instancias corporaciónales y legislativas, así como el cumplimiento de la ley y el orden. A pesar de su fama de inmisericordiosos, violentos o prepotentes que ha corrido de vez en cuando en Konoha, es un clan que ha mejorado la vida de los Villanos, manteniendo a raya a los Ninjas y cuidando que los abusos no queden impíos, llegando a castigar aun a los de su propio clan sin pensarlo 2 veces. Por ese único detalle, se habían ganado el respeto de Sarutobi.

Suponía que su camino en el mantenimiento de la justicia, el orden y la balanza en los poderes Nacionales nació a partir de las acciones de Uchiha Sayame, considerada como el avatar de la justicia y de la virtud, aunque podía ser también solo una forma de mantener su estatus quo. Sarutobi era de la gente que prefería suponer la buena fe en las acciones del prójimo y, además, fuese cual fuese su ulterior motivo, ellos mantenían libres y saludables a la Villa. Entre uno de sus mas grandes enemigos, si debiera de ponerse de esa forma entre compatriotas de Konohagure, se encontrarían los miembros del Clan Hyuuga, con quienes peleaban constantemente por el título de el Clan mas poderoso de Konoha, así como las serias transgresiones que ambas familias llevaban cometiendo las unas a las otras durante mas de medio siglo, pero esas peleas empalidecían con la rivalidad que tenían contra las Valkirias.

Algo que había comenzado con solo una discusión de opiniones, escalo con irreal velocidad a convertirse en un odio absoluto pasado de generación en generación. Lo único que detenía, a su parecer, a los Uchiha y a las Valkirias de crear una guerra a todo terreno era la inestabilidad que crearía si tal suceso llegara a ocurrir. Y probablemente Uchiha Fukaku prendería fuego al terreno Uchiha antes de crear la mas mínima influencia de desestabilizad a causa de las Valkirias.

Gracias al Sharingan, mucha de la información perdida durante el ataque del Kyubi estaba siendo reemplazada en estos instantes por escribas y estudiosos, transcribiendo letra por letra los datos en nuevas bases de informática, sacando nuevas ediciones de casi todos los libros destruidos de la biblioteca de Konoha y realizando el papeleo de los datos personales, como reorganizando la cuenta de perdidas, la distribución de familias, el manejo de víveres así como el conteo coordinado de los daños y los decesos.

Uchiha Fugake, actualmente, estaba revisando dichos informes, absorbiendo la información de las hojas vía Sharingan, que quedarían firmemente implantadas en su memoria de ahí en adelante. Tan apreciada capacidad también tenía sus desventajas, musito Sarutobi. Según los informes traídos esa misma mañana por miembros del personal medico, varios miembros del Clan Uchiha estaban sufriendo traumas post guerra severos debido a las imágenes tan realistas provocadas durante el combate, provocando que los pacientes perdieran el sentido de la realidad, reviviendo los peores momentos del combate una y otra vez. Uchiha Fugake no parecía estar en mejor estado, su piel mas pálida de lo normal y su cuerpo tenía un hedor de Chakra extraño, como ponzoñoso. Cada par de minutos, ingería un par de tabletas, que le causaban un tic nervioso en el ojo. Con todo, se mantenía firme, aunque de aspecto enfermizo, realizando las transacciones, escribiendo y ordenando una pila de folders a su derecha, con una insignia de cada familia pegada en el centro.

El símbolo Uchiha, el abanico, que aparecía en cada ropa, informe, arma y objeto que perteneciera al Clan Uchiha seguía como escudo de armas, incambiable desde que pudiera recordar, remontándose a los años de Uchiha Sayame, aunque el Clan era mucho, mucho mas antiguo, de los tiempos legendarios. Era una prueba sutil del Clan para demostrar las muchas capacidades inherentes que corrían por su sangre, varias de las cuales calificaban con las de el abanico, aun cuando dichas capacidades iban mas con el Gunsen en vez del Uchiwa, suponiendo que el Gunsen fuera hecho de papel, claro esta.

Como Wounze, Uchiha Geko, un hombre de 50 años, que se conservaba en buen estado, habiendo dejado el mandato del Clan tras ser derrocado por su Hijo menor, Uchiha Fugake. En realidad, Sarutobi no estaba muy seguro como funcionaba la jerarquía Uchiha, a excepción de que estaba basada en un cúmulo de reglas y normas, así como leguleyos legales que permitían el movimiento, transacción y opinión de ideas, controlado por un alto mando. Supondría, también, que el termino derrocar era una exageración en el termino. Si fuera así, Uchiha Geko, que parecía un hombre de gran ambición y de afilada sagacidad, no estaría tan campante ayudando a su "traidor" en gobernar el Clan, aunque tendría que conocer mas a fondo las costumbres Uchiha para poder aseverarlo.

Homaru y Komaru, archiovulos15 del consejo le seguían. Eran antiguos miembros de su cédula Ninja, que habían avanzado por meritos al rango que poseían. Sarutobi no les tenía ni estima ni rencor a ambos, tan solo un respeto como al que le daba a cada uno de sus subordinados. Ambos siendo excelentes Ninjas y poseedores de un numero fascinante de técnicas, resultaban algo parecido a los consejeros u oráculos, en cierta forma no tan mística, teniendo un papel pesado en las idas y venidas de la Villa. A pesar de las arrugas, la flaqueza y el obvio pasar de los años, se conservaban bien para la vida del Ninja y eran todavía Ninjas activos, actuando como el respaldo de Sarutobi en las misiones de peligro S. sinceramente, esperaba no verlos hasta el día de su funeral.

Siguiendo la línea, los Daymios y los Nobles que gobernaban las restantes Villas de Konohagure. Debido a que existían alrededor de 250 Surgohut14 en la Nación del Aire, solo llamaron a los de mayor rango para dar veracidad a la reunión, así como promover el libre discurso de ideas acerca del futuro de Konoha, Que si por lo regular dichas decisiones convenían únicamente a los delegados de Konoha, era cierto de igual manera que los cambios por venir afectarían en gran medida al resto de la Nación del Aire, así como el comercio y la necesidad del apoyo del resto de los mandatos independientes para subsistir. Konoha era la capital militar de la Nación del Aire, su fuerza mas poderosa que poseía y si su caída significaría un punto desnudo para la conquista de otras Naciones y la posible derroca de la Nación del Aire por completo, los Daymios y otros jefes de gobierno podían ser encaprichados y paranoicos y lo último que necesitaban eran mas obstáculos.

Los Daymios y otros señores de guerra ya veían con suspicacia a Konoha, habiendo roto la tradición y habiéndose hecho un gobierno independiente, bajo el mandato de ningún señor y apoyo de ningún comercio exterior. Antagonizar y remarcar la absoluta innecesidad que representaba los demás gobernantes a Konoha no sería sabio.

8 Daymios, los de mayores tierras y por ende, control de la Nación del fuego, veían con agrado, desagrado o aprensión, variando las emociones de señor a señor, el salón de las Anturias y se encontraban perdidos en cuanto a la forma de toma de decisiones en Konoha, lo que los ponía en un papel extraño. Estaban acostumbrados a ser los que manejaban, no los que eran manejados. Sarutobi tomo un puñado mas de hierbas, para la indignación de algunos extranjeros y con un chasquido de los dedos, creo una llama, prendiendo y absorbiendo el terapéutico humo.

Tomando un instante para trasladarse a su lugar feliz, Sarutobi hizo la señal. Como uno, los miembros de cada Clan, pusieron sus manos frente a su pecho, en un moviendo ensayado y aprendido hasta el cansancio, tratando de ser imitados por los Daymios y en un flash formaron la combinación de los 34 sellos, los dedos volviéndose borrosos, terminando con un sello por completo desconocido, incongruente hasta cierto punto, que no entraba entre los 12 sagrados. Los pilares dieron una chispa de luz y un sonido como un rugido arrancado por el movimiento del movimiento del aire, acarreándolo en círculos alrededor de la habitación, terminando con una lluvia de partículas brillosas color rojo anaranjado.

**Trunumeona Yashira Kuenkkoku /**dijeron en voz alta, los presentes, sus voces confundiéndose/

El ritual estaba terminado, la habitación que momentáneamente se había apagado volviendo a iluminarse. Algunos jefes del consejo cayeron rendidos en sus sillas, teniendo sus reservas de Chakra de por si bajas. La técnica permitía que cualquier mandato acordado dentro del consejo fuera pasado como absoluta ley, irrevocable, así como promovía la honestidad y el impedimento de mentir en los pabellones. Claro, muchos Ninjas podían doblar la verdad con relativa facilidad pero también muchos otros podían realizar de dicho engaño. Tenía otros uso que no serán necesarios explicar de una vez, por lo tedioso que serían.

Mientras mas temprano empezaran, mas rápido terminarían y la presión que sentía en el pecho durante los pasados días desaparecería. En esos momentos extrañaba su juventud, cuando era un muchacho ignorante y desobligado, que podía actuar primero y recuperarse con tremenda facilidad de los golpes de la vida y seguir adelante.

La sabiduría estaba sobrevalorada estos días.

Levantándose con maneras de alto mando, Komaru hablo con voz portentosa y un tono fúnebre, haciendo un eco ambiental en el salón de proporciones considerables.

Mis hermanos en armas, Shinobis, jefes de Clan, líderes unidos bajo el estandarte de la Hoja, hemos reunidos a los dirigentes mas destacados para decidir en estos tiempos tumultosos el plan de acción que deveremos de tomar. Hemos sobrevivido a muchas tragedias y no dejaremos que esta nos acabe cuando 100 años de guerra ininterrumpida no pudieron. Sobreviviremos y renaceremos mas gloriosos que nunca, como se ha hecho en tiempos pasados. La tragedia y el dolor no es nada nuevo para nuestra raza y de ella, solo nos alimentaremos para estribar mas lejos.

Aplaudieron ligeramente, dando a entender que se comprendía el mensaje de Komaru. Aunque ni de lejos Konoha hubiera experimentando algo parecido en toda su historia, ni siquiera en las batallas de Vanrassta y Hiroyui, era verdadero como el sol del poniente que Konoha había sido fundada en los apogeos de muerte y masacre y se había sostenido impasible a la intemperie de los tiempos y los seguiría haciendo, mientras aun quedara un Konohiano respirando. Había que sobrellevar la tragedia, aunque tomara otros 100 años para lograrlo.

Empezó Uchiha Fugaku a dar la cuenta de los informes. Como jefe de la milicia interina de Konoha, antes que nadie tenía la información comprobada de la contienda y podía dar una suma completa de los sucedido. Los sobrevivientes estaban demasiados pasmados para dar un testimonio entendible. Comenzó a hablar, con un tono de negocios, dejando a un lado las emociones y la elocuencia.

El combate le ha costado caro a Konoha. Mucho mas caro de lo que en primeriza se pensó. Con tan solo una duración de 10 horas, hemos perdido alrededor de 4200 Ninjas, de rangos Gennin a Jounnin, especialmente Chunnin y un saldo de 1470 heridos de gravedad y otro tanto con heridas menores pero bajo ninguna circunstancia en estado activo /dijo, sin apartar los ojos de las paginas en blanco/

Sarutobi cerro los ojos dolorosamente. Habían perdido en una noche mas soldados que en 30 años de guerra intravilla y por su tono, las cosas no habían terminado.

Eso es solo el principio /suspiro exasperado, encontrando solo malas noticias/ Perdimos 122 hectareas de bosques, otras 200 contaminadas con el Chakra del Kyubi, varios deslaves que acabaron con decenas de granjas y huertos, los ríos principales se han secado debido a los numerosos ataques que efectuó a distancia, así como la desmoronamiento del muro de Konoha en sala norte y sur. La zona residencial 13 a la 32 de Konoha no tienen servicios potables y tenemos un saldo de 3010 muertos y 5 heridos. Falta de medicinas y de servicios enfrenta la brigada policíaca, los hospitales y los refugios y el comercio ha parado indefinidamente. En total, ha habido perdidas materiales que se elevan a los 42 millones de dinares.

Un suspiro se contuvo en la habitación, aunque solo expertos pudieron haberlo notado. Eso era mas de la mitad del presupuesto total de la Villa y con el comercio, el turismo y las misiones que serían imposibles de atender, estaban en una encrucijada, sin contar que se encontraban en una guerra Mundial en desarrollo.

- -Por, en mejores noticias /dijo, con una sonrisa agridulce Fugaku/ Cuando Kyubi apareció, atacó directamente a las tropas armadas de Iwagakure. Una comitiva de 15000 Ninjas y 82000 soldados que venían a invadir a Konoha. No hubo un solo sobreviviente, en ese sentido fuimos _afortunados _de su llegada /su sonrisa transformándose en una mueca de asco/

Tal vez ese era el detalle mas irónico de todo el asunto. La misma bestia que causo tanta muerte y destrucción fue la misma que salvo a Konohagure no Sato de la destrucción total a manos de una comitiva de Iwagakure, superior en fuerza y con la ventaja del ataque sorpresa justo en el corazón de sus enemigos, que avanzaba por un punto ciego en las defensas externas. Según los estrategas, si no hubiese aparecido el Kyubi No Youma, para el momento en que Konoha los hubiese detectado, mas de la mitad de la Villa hubiera sido conquistada. Al igual que Fugaku, compartió la mueca de asco. De alguna forma, le debían la vida a aquel demonio infernal.

- -El único consuelo que tenemos hasta el momento, es que miles de villanos se refugiaron en el Masaweri y se salvaron de todos los destrozos de la contienda y podría decirse, que son los únicos que permanecieron sin absolutamente ningún rasguño de la contienda. Por la información en mi poder, tienen suficientes víveres para mantenerse en una situación estable hasta que puedan comunicarse nuevamente.

Sarutobi en esta cuestión no estaba sorprendido, como ninguno de los presentes a excepción de los visitantes. El Masaweri era sin lugar a dudas el sitio mas seguro que existiera en Konoha y de paso, en toda la Nación de fuego. Esta era su segunda gran hazaña, seguida solamente por la ocasión en que contuvo a raya a miles de tropas Nin de Kumo e Iwa durante 2 semanas seguidas, evitando que avanzaran un dedo. Por desgracia, las defensas del Masaweri no permitirían que nadie saliera o entrara hasta que todo peligro hubiera pasado. Una gran porción de Konohagure no Sato, hermanos, primos, padres e hijos quedarían vedados durante semanas, tal vez meses, de todo contacto con su ciudad natal. No pudo evitar pensar, muy en su subconsciente, que ellos eran los afortunados de la historia.

Callando, paso la voz a otro jefe de Clan, aun cuando había mucha información que podía y debía compartir, así como dictaban las leyes del Consejo, Uno hablaba, los demás callaban y se rotaba, por orden de asunto. Equitativos en el mando, se evitaba así las disputas por la voz y se permitía el libre cambio de opiniones, que vendría después. Ahora solo eran apuntes, pedazos de un mapa de datos que debían de unir antes de ponerse en marcha por el camino correcto.

Fue Shintoshi quien hablo, su voz delicada y susurrante.

- - Tras la masacre de los invasores, Kyubi, por razones fuera de nuestra comprensión actual, decidió cambiar el curso de su ruta a un paraje, en el Oeste de los bosques. Minutos después, se sintió el pulso /explico, dando nombre a la malévola aura que golpeo a toda persona, animal y espíritu en Kilómetros a la redonda / la razón de esto aún sigue en especulación y posiblemente, se mantenga de igual manera. Los demonios son seres difíciles de entender y mentirosos naturales. La formación, mandada por el Yondaime Hokage, contaba con 4 muros de contención, hechos para contener y retrasar los mas posible a la bestia, mientras que el Hokage-sama preparaba la técnica que llevaría inevitablemente a su destrucción y el de la bestia.

Era un tema delicado y a la vez de sumo valor, la acción de los héroes de las barreras. Shinobis, hombres y mujeres que iban, concientes y voluntarios, para ser usados como carne de cañón para alentar a un demonio que su sola presencia aterraba al mas valiente. Recordaba con nitidez la cara decidida de aquellos mártires, que iban inevitablemente a su sentencia mortuoria, guiados únicamente por su lealtad y amor a esta tierra.

- - La primera barricada fue completamente masacrada y, por mucho, en la que aconteció la mayor brutalidad de todo el combate. 1320 Shinobis fueron torturados y despedazados concienzudamente, por la pura satisfacción del Kyubi, tomando el tiempo debido en lograr su cometido. Usando su poder, creó una cúpula de Chakra que incinero el exterior hasta fusionar las rocas, en cambio, uso solo sus garras y sus dientes para asesinarlos, uno por uno. El muro contuvo durante 6 horas a la bestia. El 2do muro, constituido por las legiones de druidas y los miembros de la Mano oscura y los hijos de las estrellas se unieron en última instancia a las tropas Shinobis, proveyendo de una distracción lo suficientemente larga para que algunos sobrevivientes pudieran llegar, 10 Kilómetros adelante, a la 3ra barricada, la que contendría finalmente al Kyubi y pudieran dar la información de suma importancia. La forma en como combatirlo.

- - " Por desgracia /continuó, su voz imperturbable/ no contábamos con la capacidad de Kyubi de ataques a larga distancia. Tsunamis, terremotos, meteoritos, truenos y rayos nos azotaron desprovisto, causando las muchas fatalidades y esparciendo el pánico y el terror a diestra y siniestra. Muchas vidas de perdieron a causa de esto, pero su sacrifico, al igual que el de los Shinobis de los primeros muros, no fue en vano. Permitieron formar la brigada que finalmente contuvo al Kyubi, dejando espacio para que el cuarto Hokage, usando la técnica prohibida, indecible de contar, pudiera finiquitar en una magnificencia de la habilidad Shinobi a la bestia, desterrándola de nuestro plano indefinidamente.

El reporte hubiera quedado, su trama y sus analogías hubieran quedado excelentes en un cuenta cuentos o un juglar, de historia épica junto a las llamas de una hoguera, si no fuera por la voz de Shintoshi, que se mantuvo fría y metálica, gesticulando nada y pasando en voz monótona y plana, rayando en el linde de la aburrición, pero se le daba las gracias. Nadie estaba en posición de soportar un drama sentimental en aquellos momentos.

- - Gracias por su exacta descripción de los hechos, Aburame-san /dijo, inclinando la cabeza la jefa del Clan Imatoko/ Pero es de mayor importancia, a mi parecer, lo que tenemos en la mano que andar vanagloriándonos o maldiciendo por algo que ya paso /dijo, con su tono duro y directo, sin ser grosero/ Los problemas que se nos vienen encima son mucho mas graves de los que imaginan. Tememos que la cifra de casualidades aumente al doble si no somos capaces de remediarlo.

Eso capto la atención individida de los presentes.

- - temo afirmar que lo que acabo de decirles no es una exageración, por mucho que deseara creerlo yo. En persona he revisado a cada uno de los pacientes y las cosas se ven luminicas para nosotros. /saco un dispositivo de su bolsillo derecho/ Como mucho de ustedes han de estar familiarizados, el arcón puesto en frente de ustedes contiene un minucioso y confidencial informe, en esta ocasión médico, conteniendo todos los datos importantes, así como una serie de documentaciones escritas acerca del asunto.

Apretó el agujero rojo en el dispositivo, mandando la señal. Los arcones perdieron los sellos que recorrían las uniones de la tapa, cayendo a la mesa, haciendo un eco hueco. Usando los números de combinación, únicos para cada jefe de Clan, abrieron el arcón. Un chirrido exagerado les índico que las trampas contenientes dentro de la caja finamente labrada habían sido desactivadas y que la información se encontraba en buen estado. Dentro, un rollo en un embase in vitro, un fólder color azul, 4 placas de metales y una píldora azul, un regalo por parte del Clan Imakoto, conocida como perenu, una medicina rarísimo y de un precio inconmensurable, que el dinero o el prestigio no podía comprar.

Primeramente ingirieron la píldora, calmando los dolores del cuerpo y aclarando las mentes, afilándolas. Abriendo los folders, contenía en detalle y en un tecnicismo medico amplio y enredado, las cuestiones que pasaba el equipo Medico, las alteraciones de los pacientes y los daños a escala. Cuanto abuso ocurrido en la lucha se anotaba en las últimas paginas, recorriendo 18 y un diagrama acerca de la baja en los no. que se esperaba ocurriera en los próximos días.

- - Sinceramente no se bien como explicar la situación /sentencio la jefa Imatoko, con voz perdida/ Las heridas que nos enfrentamos, son, sin lugar a dudas, únicas en su tipo. Rompeduras, puñaladas, amputaciones, envenenamientos, inclusive daños por medios de Chakra de alto rango, como Kinjutsus prohibidos o Egerojutsus, pero esto esta fuera de nuestros límites. Como verán /dijo, señalando una pagina en particular, seguido por el ruido de hojas moverse/ no es tanto la cantidad de heridas o de muertos lo que nos tiene consternados, si no la _cualidad_ de las heridas.

- - concerniente a los archivos que estamos leyendo /pregunto Shikato, habiendo terminado de leer las notas/ dice que hay un desbalance químico en cuanto a triglicéridos, perdida de potasio y hierro, así como una parálisis cererbro psicoapataría. Una postura de intermitente daño, como tiene apuntado.

- - En efecto. El caso es que, el Chakra maldito de Kyubi a tenido capacidades impresionantes en cuanto a la salud de los heridos y de cuanto hombre, mujer y niño se pusieron en contacto con los desechos de la lluvia meteórica. Las líneas de Chakra se han visto dañadas, sin llegar a imposible reparación, en mutación, usando las venas de energía para trasladar el parasito energético alrededor y dentro del organismo del individuo, cual veneno creado para hervir los órganos y ahogar en sangre a la victima. No esta matando, si no torturando lentamente a los enfermos, causando que el cuerpo vaya liberando cantidades insalubles de glóbulos blancos y confundiendo los sistemas con organismos enemigos. En pocas palabras, las víctimas se estan matando a si mismas, sin remedio.

- - " Es mas, como si esto fuera insuficiente, el Chakra ha evitado que las medicinas comunes surtan efecto y hemos perdido a parte del equipo Medico, habiéndose visto tensionados hasta la muerte por los efectos de los Keurojutsus en los pacientes, algunos habiéndoles explotado la cabeza por la presión psicológica liberada en curar las heridas. Estamos perdiendo enfermos y curanderos a rato constante. Al momento, se ha decidido como principal objetivo mantener a los sanos lejos de los brebajes venenosos y alejados de los enfermos, temiendo que pudiera provocarse una epidemia. Se que es una declaración apresurada y en gran parte, paranoica, pero con las interrogantes que sacamos cada segundo con los daños del Kyubi, no podemos tomar ningún riesgo."

- - "Faltan medicamentos, tenemos sobrepoblados los hospitales, perdemos equipo medico, médicos capacitados y el caos sigue en pie, en marcha. Ha habido asaltos en las oficinas de víveres y tenemos que tener a gran parte de los enfermos en cuidado intensivo loas 24 horas, por la creciente locura e intento de suicidos de los sobrevivientes. Si logramos pasar estos tiempos, enfrentaremos una oleada de desadaptacion y psicosis post guerra sin precedentes. Por lo tanto, se ha enviado una petición oficial para el entrenamiento de la 1ra, 2da y 3ra generación de gennins sean exclusivamente entranados como Psico Nins.

Abrieron el fólder a la última pagina. Con todas las normativas legales, estaba la petición de entrenamiento. Ponderaron detenidamente el asunto. Cierto, que sería necesario dicha fuerza Nin para mantener a la Villa unida y saludable, con las secuales del ataque causaría en los soldados y en los Villanos, pero también había que tratar que eso disminuiría considerablemente los equipos para trabajo externo, así como delimitaría las opciones y prodigios posibles para los diferentes trabajos necesarios del ejercito Ninja, como médicos Nin, equipos ANBU y Chunnin maestros, entre otros. Concentrar la fuerza de trabajo en una sola área era altamente irrazonable estando en tiempos de batalla. Fortalecer una parte significacaba debilitar otra y las debilidades, sobretodo en las guerras Nin, era la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Se puso a votación, ganando por 2 votos, lo que permitiría una discusión posterior para apelarse si se encontraba necesario. Para que una decisión se vuelva irrevocable, debe de ser apoyada por 3 cuartas partes del consejo, de ser menor, se toma como ley temporal y puede ser removida si así se considera conveniente en los próximos meses.

Le siguió una discusión acerca de los fondos monetarios, en que los Daymios se encolerizaron por el aumento de intereses en el comercio por las rutas controladas por Konoha, así como la cuota en cuanto a los trabajos por Nobles, según las estipulaciones de Uchiha Sayame. Callaron tan rápido como comenzaron los gritos, con una mirada penetrante por el representante del Clan Uchiha y la desaprobación del resto de los miembros, con excepción de Shintoshi y Namokoto, que parecían impávidos por las discusiones y solo prestaban media oreja. Era de tremenda descortesía alzar la voz en el consejo, como se los hizo informar los jefes cercanos a ellos. Un recinto de mutuo acuerdo y discusión civilizada, en que los gritos y las palabras preponderantes no tenían lugar. Así debería de ser, si se deseaba evitar que estallaran guerras intra Villas cada vez que se reunieran.

Los daños serían reparados por equipos traídos de contrabando bajo la insignia de la construcción de inmuebles, poniendo como excusa la nueva comitiva de Konoha para aceptar a las hordas inmigrantes de las villas destruidas por la guerra. Una apuesta riesgosa, pudiendo resultar en el flote o en la total quiebra de Konoha, pero atados a la roca como se encontraban, necesitaba tomar riesgos y tomarlos de inmediato. Por ley, los equipos Gennin podrán y deberán de tomar misiones de clase C si así lo llama la situación, como negar el uso de la Villa para los torneos Chunnin.

Lo mas preocupante del asunto sería la perdida del 4to Hokage. Era conocimiento popular que el Yondaime Hokage se había vuelto una bandera contra la Villa de Ikawagakure, habiendo asesinado a muchos de sus elites y repelido los ataques constantemente. Con la perdida de sus batallones, quedaba la posibilidad de que Iwagakure tomara el fallecimiento del líder como una muestra del desbalance de Konoha y podía tener ideas de conquista. Por ello y ganándose el rencor de Sarutobi, Homaru puso en votación que el Sandaime Hokage fuera reinstituido en su cargo anterior. Ahora recordó Sarutobi por que detesto al par cuando era niño, por su infundada desconfianza.

El ya había dado su palabra y, no bastándole su impecable reputación, debía ponerle bajo prueba y atándolo con las leyes que el mismo había creado en el principio de su carrera. Oh como lo odiaba y la sonrisa de suficiencia que escondía Homaru bajo al fachada de estoicismo. Sobando la sien, Sarutobi marco el seguimiento de las discusiones, pasando de temas políticos o culturales y a cuestionar algunas de las decisiones que había tomado Sarutobi, como el de pase libre de los Villanos, por la única razón de que no se les consulto previamente. Sarutobi hizo oídos sordos, pensando en cosas que tendría que hacer, en ejemplo, hacer titular su regreso al cargo a los sobrevivientes y como dar la noticia lugubre a los jefes de Clan sin que estallara en una revolución abierta.

- - … Es absolutamente necesario que abramos la boveda 12 /dijo Hiashi, con voz dura y que no daba pauta a la revocación/

Eso saco de sus cavilaciones a Sarutobi. Giro la cabeza a Hiashi, aplastando el surgimiento de emociones con una mente lógica y perspicaz. ¿Cuál, por Irasishi sería la razón que Hiashi quisiera abrir la bóveda vedada. Shinoshi debió de hacerse la misma pregunta y no agradarle la respuesta, por que las cejas aparecieron sobre sus anteojos negros, en una seña de fruncimiento y un ligero sonido, casi imperceptible, de alas agitándose le llego a los oídos. No tan sutil pero de igual calibre, gruño tanto dueño como acompañante, del Clan Inuzuka. Ambas familias tenían un pasado turbulento con la bóveda y el dueño de ella.

Hiashi, con sus años de entrenamiento, se hizo el indiferente al intento asesino. Sin mover los ojos de su lectura, hablo al público.

- - Ahora no es momento de éticas tontas y recelos sin sentido. Ya han pasado 30 años desde el acontecimiento y lo que estoy diciendo no esta fomentado en la desesperación o incomprensión, por mucho que ustedes piensen de ello. /continuo, imperturbable/ La bóveda 12 contiene un gran número, que se de fuente inadmisible, de archivos pertinentes en experimentos y en formulas que podrían se de vital importancia para la Villa. Muchos de los estudios, sea por las limitaciones éticas o por el peligro que encomendaban realizarlas, podrían salvar a mucho de los Villanos, así como permitir la eliminación de las húmaderas venenosas.

Tenía un punto, tenía que admitir no sin resentimiento. Orochimaru, el traidor-. Sarutobi sintió una punzada en el pecho-. había causado muchos destrozos en cuanto a la Villa, pero lo que no se podía negar era también las aportaciones que tuvo sus investigaciones. Las que fueron selladas como material inadmisible pero sin los escrúpulos para destruirlos, quedaron sellados en la bóveda 12. Con resistencia, aunque menor por parte de Shintoshi, se voto por el uso, bajo supervicion extensiva y con voto de silencio, de explorar la bóveda 12 y espear encontrar algo que pudiera ser de utilidad.

Con aquella decisión, Sarutobi pudo sentir el cambio de Clima y la pesadez en el ambiente. Aquel era, por mucho, el peor momento para dar la noticia, tendría que esperar hasta el resto de las horas, tal vez por la noche, para poder darla.

- - Ano? Sarutobi-sama / preguntó Namotoko, levantando la mano en el aire, con cara confundida/ ¿Qué debemos de hacer con el mocoso Kyubi?. Hemos mantenido bajo vigilancia constante los efectos del niño y el sello de contención parece ser estable para contener a la bestia sin causar peligro en el infante. ¿ Lo movemos o lo mantenemos bajo las oficinas médicas de emergencia?

La vida no tenía misericordia con el aquel día. El anuncio callo como una bomba, destruyendo el ambiente en miles de pedazos, cambiándolo por incredulidad que rayaba en la estupefacción y un tinte de miedo. Las caras, con un latigazo, se voltearon a el y a varios, se les fue el color de la cara. Namokoto actuaba ignorante de su acción y la jefa del Clan Imakoto movía los folios, en busca de la información pertinente, imperturbable por la noticia.

La sabiduría estaba sobrevalorada estos días.

- - Gracias… por tu oportuna pregunta /dijo, mirando con fealdad a la jefa, que paso por alto / Quería dejar el asunto como tema final del consejo, pero me temo que eso será imposible /dijo, levantando la mano en señal de silencio antes de que las quejas pudieran empezar/ Toda pregunta que tengan, hagan el favor de esperar a que se termine de explicar la situación, hasta entonces, les pido con amabilidad que escuchen atentamente.

Sarutobi les miro, asegurándose de que entendieran fuerte y claro. Tomando una bocanada de aire, dejo su pipa en la mesa, poniendo en claro que el asunto era de seriedad máxima. Trato de recapitular cuidadosamente y de exponerla con lo que esperaba, fuera una voz apacible y tranquila.

- - Como se comunico momentos antes, fuimos, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, incapaces de derrotar al Kyubi no Youma / el ambiente se volvió helado y caras de sorpresa horrorosa hicieron su aparieción/ Este final no se dio por sorpresa. Desde el principio del combate, en los 4 muros de contención, el Yondaime-sama supo que no habría forma de derrotar al Kyubi y no, los ninjas que murieron en el combate no fueron usados como carne de cañón ni como desperdicio /dijo firmemente el Hokage, adelantándose a las asunciones/. La función principal de los muros, como su nombre lo dice, era la de contener a la bestia hasta que el Hokage-sama pudiera realizar _la _técnica.

- - ¿De que técnica estamos hablando, que le llevo 10 horas poder realizar, mientras el demonio destruía sistemáticamente nuestras fuerzas/pregunto Shintoshi, con una voz calmada y neutral, a pesar de la sintaxis acusadora de su pregunta/

- - Enkeru Kushiyose: Ambara Shie /dijo Sarutobi, su voz acarreando un aire sombrío y sepulcral/

Los ojos de los presentes se dilataron, Hyuuga se movió incomodo en su asiento y las cejas de Shintoshi se juntaron y Uchiha cerro los ojos y cruzo los dedos, apoyando su cabeza sobre ellos, la pose habitual del Clan cuando eran serios… y peligrosos.

La técnica que acaba de nombrar, era sin discusión, la de mayor Taboo en toda la Villa. Nadie la había visto pero todos la conocían. Inclusive decir su nombre podía causar revuelo, en los Ninjas mas experimentados. Se tenía que ser de Konoha para poder entender como una simple oración podía acarrear tanto peso como el nombre del Kyubi en futuros años. No era la habilidad de la técnica o el poder que acarreaba para lograrse, era algo más. Algo profundo, secreto, instintivo, que hacía que los pelos en la nuca se erizaran y el estomago se contrajera. No se podía explicar pero muy fácil entender.

Uno no se metía con ei Enkeru Kushiyose: Ambara Shie. Así de fácil.

- - Entiendo su preocupación y, aunque me gustaría decir que es exagerada, me temo que no es así /dijo el Sandaime, las arrugas de su frente acrecentándose/ El Yondaime no murió por causas naturales o fue asesinado por el Kyubi. _El _se asesino para matar al Kyubi /miradas escépticas/ La técnica era capaz de atrapar el alma del enemigo, usando al fuerza misma de la muerte para transmutar una zona neutral, de no vida ni muerte, imposibilitando que ambas partes pudieran usar un dejo de Chakra. La técnica en si era la extracción del alma de un ser viviente de manera manual y permanente, matándolo de esa forma de inmediato /susurros/ Una grandiosa técnica, pero el costo es igualmente enorme.

- - " Yondaime, aún sabiendo el riesgo, tomo la acción que creía que salvaría a la Villa y aunque lo logro, el perdió todo lo que tenía. Al atrapar el alma del Kyubi se condeno, su alma, al igual que la del Kyubi, siendo devoradas en el estomago del Shinigami por una eternidad de suplicio y tormento, nunca encontrando la paz /sentenció Sarutobi, dejando su pipa a un lado/

Eso callo cualquier protesta que pudiera haber surgido ante la ímpetu del Yondaime Hokage de romper uno de los mayores Tabooes? en la Villa desde su fundación. Esa información tuvo 2 finales: engrandecer la proeza del Yondaime-sama y un sentimiento de malestar ante lo que vendría a continuación.

- - Al menos, eso es lo que esperaba. El alma del Kyubi no Youma, siendo tan grande y su poder tan superior, no le quedo de otra al Yondaime que usar a un recién nacido para sellar permanentemente al Kyubi, evitando que siga destruyendo y causando daño con su sola existencia. El Yondaime, sin desearlo, creo a un Jjinchuriuki17

Ladeando la cabeza, dio voz a la jefa del clan Imatoko.

- - Como es obvio, yo tenía entendido de la existencia del Jinchuriuki Kyu antes que el resto de ustedes, con excepción del representante del Clan Tanyuma /dijo, señalando con la palma extendida a la persona, que se encontraba mirando distraía una mota de polvo danzando en el aire/ Pero que quede claro, que no fue por ningún tipo de favoritismo o de superioridad entre los miembros del consejo. Soy encargada del equipo Medico Nin, que entre sus muchas ramas de investigación y manejo se encuentra las anomalías de Chakra, por sellos y daños ocurridos en las reservas de Quon, donde se acumula el Chakra, así como un grado altamente avanzado de gente capacitada para mutaciones físicas y psicológicas, que sin duda entenderán han ocurrido al infante.

- - "Sea esto dicho, me propongo a instruirlo en los avances que hemos ido recogiendo en cuanto a la naturaleza y particularidad del infante, a menos que alguno desee alguna aclaración previo a asuntos unidos a este"

Pregunto con tono de profesor, mirando a los presentes uno por uno, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera que iban a hacer una pregunta. Como nadie levanto la mano o puso alguna cara que respondiera a algo excepto curiosidad al infante -. entre otros síntomas comunes en pacientes post-guerra-. continuo, arreglando los papeles y marcando con el dedo, la pagina en donde se encontraba la información. Sonido de hojas moverse y aclarando su garganta, comenzó la cátedra, tratando de ser lo mas clara posible y usando el menor número de tecnicismos.

- - El paciente no. 22354322 conocido como Uzumaki Naruto /esto atrajo la atención colectiva de varios Daymios, que miraron con sorpresa y un tinte de temor, de historias pasadas/, si ven al informe puesto en la hoja 33, justo después de la tabla que viene acerca de los informes de los primeros días de nacido del paciente, que veremos en unos instantes.

_Sujeto: Uzumaki Naruto (22354322)_

_Hora de Nacimiento: 12:00:00 _

_Duración del parto: Información Insuficiente._

_Padre: Información Insuficiente._

_Madre: Información insuficiente. _

_Tutor: Información insuficiente. _

_Sexo: Masculino _

_Peso: 4 Kilogramos. _

_Particularidades del recién Nacido: Mata de pelos desarrollada, color dorado claro, marcas epiteliales en las mejillas de 3 cicatrices en forma de garra, marca congénita en el antebrazo derecho. No signos de traumatismo craneal, Apoxia, envenenamiento con placenta o problemas en el desarrollo embrionario. _

_Piel: De un color café claro, que lo identificaría de la raza Indoagariaba, mas posee un tinte rojizo en las palmas, que lo hace de desendencía Oruaba, a excepción de la cantidad de Menifalanina contenida en las capas porosas de su cuerpo. Nacionalidad no determinada. _

_Reflejos Acelerados para su edad. _

_Conducta: Inusualmente callado, posible problemas psicológicos debido al trauma pos-sello y una baja de tomar en cuanto a energía motora. Posee una alimentación rigurosa, que ha debido ser cambiada a líquidos condimentados a altas temperaturas en vez de leche materna. Posible secuela del sello. _

El informe contenía, al respecto de Naruto, información concerniente acerca de las pruebas químicas y fisiológicas hechas a su estructura ósea, sangre, radiogramas y encefalogramas, tonoerías y una docena de pruebas -. en ese punto frunció el seño la jefa del Clan Imatoko-. hechas por los Renkaira, el grupo de Druidas y el capitolio de los Numenorios, la iglesia alterna equispopalica de la luz -. el resto de los jefes de Clan, para intriga de los Daymios, fruncieron ligeramente el seño-. indicando, entre una serie de conjeturas basadas en creencias religiosas de diferentes índoles y bajo presuntas aseveraciones fuera del rango de la ciencia exacta y explicativa de la medicina Nin, que el sello actuaba en perfecta armonía con el cuerpo del Hibrido y del demonio, como ellos entusiastamente lo pusieron.

- - Si se me permite… /interrumpió el jefe del Clan Uchiha, quien tenía el Fólder cerrado en frente de el y seguía mirando a la jefa del Clan Imatoko a los ojos. En otra persona, eso hubiera sido un signo de descortesía, pero en presencia de un maestro del Sharinga, significaba que había ya copiado cada letra en el folio/ ¿Qué significa la información en el 4 folio, de la capa demoníaca de energía, como uno de sus subordinados describió coloridamente /su voz ni su expresión expresaron simpatía o humor/

La jefa del Clan Imatoko frunció el entrecejo, buscando la pagina y leyendo el párrafo indicado. Su seño se profundizo.

- - Que quede claro que haré pagar al responsable de esta misiva tan inprofesional /dijo, con un toque de enojo en su fría voz/ pero si, a pesar de la infantil descripción, el Chakra que emana el infante es de la misma categoría, aunque no de la misma fuerza que encontrada en los cráteres y en las fuentes ígneas terreas en los alrededores.

- - ¿Considera que la fuerza ejercida por el Kyubi podría ser contaminante para los que se expongan a ella, aun cuando es de menor cantidad/pregunto Hyuuga Hiazhi, sin quitar la mirada de sus hojas, su voz suave, templada, con un toque claro y de buena talante/

- - Perdone mi indiscreción, parece ser que he informado mal a los presentes. Al decir que la energía no es de la misma fuerza, quise referirme que es mucho mayor a la encontrada en el pozo de Herodes.

- - Tanto… tanto /dijo Chouza, su voz gruesa cortada por su garganta contrayéndose. El pozo de Herodes había acabado con una docena de Ninjas casi instantáneamente y afectando veintenas mas por sus emanaciones veneosas/

- - Exactamente, aunque quede claro que en realidad no es tóxica. Tengo a un personal altamente calificado revisando el fenómeno, pero al parecer el Chakra emanado por el Kyubi desde el infante, tiene un 0 de contaminación a los objetos orgánicos cercanos. La exposición al Chakra es nulamente nociva, mas sin embargo, debido a la alta depresión y traumas que hay, puede ser altamente nocivo a la psique de los pacientes cercanos. Ya hemos tenido alrededor de 12 suicidos hasta el momento.

Su voz sonaba interesada pero fría, desatada de toda emoción y directa, al punto, sin consideración moral que podría tener a los sucesos y a los dolores que los pacientes pudieran tener. Por alguna razón, eso ayudaba a los jefes de Clan de poder aceptar la información mas fácilmente, algunos apenas saliendo del estado de estupor y otros tratando de asimilar las noticias.

- - Siguiendo, lo importante que las pruebas nos han demostrado, no es los residuos de Chakra que cubren al infante, que era algo esperado, si no 2 características bastante particulares. Su sistema defensivo y la energía biomaterial.

Eso atrajo la atención de los Akimichi y los Hyuuga, que sus familias funcionaban en esas bases.

- - Su sistema inmunológica contiene una cantidad inusitada de glóbulos blancos, que, en contra de lo que dice la ciencia medica, se mantienen en completo balance con el cuerpo, no afectando a otros organismos y órganos. El 2do es un tipo de materia oscura, por así decirlo, encontrada entre su ADN, que hemos llamada Recitolina, proveniente de 2 órganos nuevos puestos alrededor de su corazón, sin alterar el flujo de sangre. Seguimos con las pruebas en los órganos al momento y, teniendo solo conjeturas para reportar, me abstengo de hacer aseveración alguna.

- - " En el 2do cuadro, nos encontramos con la energía biomaterial, algo que muchos de los presentes han de estar concientes de su función, para los que no /dijo, viendo con benevolencia a los Daymios, algo que encontrarón desagradable/ es la cantidad de enegía contenida en las células del organismo vivo, almacenadas en su interior para ejercer funciones individuales a comando del sistema Nervioso, que no debe de ser confundido con la energía consumista, que es la obtenida por la ingestión de alimentos, pastillas o líquidos, que permite la manutención del organismo para sus acciones diarias. La energía biomaterial es una cantidad de energía contenida de manera absoluta en las células, que es liberada cuando se es puesta en contacto con una descarga de energía exterior, permitiendo la aceleración de sus funciones ordinarias así como las extraordinarias, especialmente en el cuerpo humano".

- - Los Nigejutsus /dijo Shintoshi, aseverando/

- - En efecto, aunque visto desde un punto de vista económico, es la versión extrema de la energía biomaterial. En condiciones normales, la energía biomaterial se mantiene en estado de sopor permanente, posiblemente durante toda la vida del individuo. En ciertas condiciones, en ejemplo de catastrofes o situaciones de peligro o estrés incontenible en el cuerpo crea una liberación corta de la energía biomaterial, los llamados Choques de fuerza conocidos en los diarios /continuo, su voz como un continuo murmullo/, en el caso de los Ninjas, podría sugerirse que es uno de los ambitos que nos permite nuestras proezas sobrehumanas, así como la resistencia inhumana que poseemos.

- - Mas no saliendo del punto, el Nigejutsu provoca una liberación espontánea de energía biomaterial en las secciones del cuerpo humano, conocida mejor como el arte de la curación instantánea. La aceleración de las células en reponer las heridas y las capas de materia perdidas ha sido una de las facetas que han hecho famoso a los médicos Ninjas, sin embargo, esto crea una presión en el cuerpo humano, al tener que gastar de golpe gran cantidad de minerales y vitaminas esenciales para el organismo, desbalanceándolo y pudiendo causar complicaciones mayores.

- - Pero esa no es la única secuela que existe ¿verdad/pregunto Chouza, secundado con la mirada por Shikato/

- - No, la aceleración de la división celular y la regeneración del cuerpo, hasta cierto punto, causa un trauma en las células, destruyendo y acabando con muchas de las reservas energéticas, desgastando los huesos y provocando la liberación de proteínas y químicos del cerebro para mantenerse estable, acortando la duración efectiva del organismo… en pocas palabras, envejece con mayor rapidez la parte curada.

- - El Jinchuriuki esta…

- - Ni lo uno ni lo otro /sentenció, con un tono dubitativo/ Deben de entender, que el cuerpo humano envejece por que se somete a un estímulo extremo externo, teniendo que encontrar una forma de compensarlo, siendo esta la longevidad del cuerpo. En el caso del infante, la energía _es _natural, sus células están cargadas con una cantidad considerable de energía biomaterial y, no produce nuevas células, las regenera. Francamente, lo que esta haciendo el cuerpo del infante va contra toda lógica médica que haya experimentando en mi vida. Es humano, pero es un humano como jámas haya visto y la fuente nos sigue eludiendo. Fuera un virus, un Kinjitsu, un Kekkei Genkai o una maldición, algo, podríamos hacer conjeturas, buscar curas o sacarlas de ella, pero… no hay nada /su voz se apago, derrotada/

Dejo caerse en su silla, olvidando las buenas maneras y puso su mano sobre sus ojos, demostrando lo exhausta que estaba. Había pasado 4 días sin dormir, sin contar que había sido una de las sobrevivientes del 2do muro, del cuerpo médico, por pura suerte y encargada de los estudios del infante. La presión y la frustración de no poder encontrar la respuesta la estaban acabando.

Uchiha Fukaku ladeo la cabeza, tratando de dejar la migraña que le atacaba desde anoche. Las noticias no eran tan alarmantes como lo que no se sabía y alguien con la obsesión por la información como el, tenía cierta fobia a lo inconocible. Conocía de primera mano las capacidades del cuerpo medico y que algo parecido les eludiera cuando los mejores les ponían su total atención… froto sus ojos, cansados y ardientes.

Ahora vendría la notable discusión del futuro del Kyubi. No era raro, pero tampoco usual, oír acerca de los Jinchuriuki, al menos en los altos puestos de poder. Si pudiera recordar -. que dudara era señal alarmante de su estado-. sobre los informes concernientes en la 2da gran guerra, en las campañas de Tsunade-taichoum acerca de unos encuentros con el Jinchuuriuki del Ichibi no Youma y del Sanbi no Youma, poseían capacidades unroshinobis20. Konoha en su historia había tratado de apoderarse de alguno de los Youmas para su uso personal, aunque no pudiera recordar la razón de dicho mandato, era casi una ley del magistrado que se dejara en paz a las bestias.

Si los rumores que circulaban en las filas Shinobis era cierto, no podía cuestionar la ley.

Sarutobi, miro a los jefes de Clan. Lo que vendría ahora sería el fondo del Iceberg, la base de lo que serían la mayor reforma de cambios en los últimos tiempos. Necesitaban estar en perfecto estado mental para poder lograrlo, algo que parecía imposible viendo las caras estresadas, famélicas y cansadas que rondaban en el Anturias. Podrían continuar la discusión, pero eso no era aconsejable.

- - Llamo a una recesión de un par de horas en el Anturias, para que los miembros puedan reponer fuerzas, consumir unos alimentos y poder cavilar sobre la información que tenemos, además de que permitirá el lapso suficiente para que podamos renovar nuestros informes con nuevos conocimientos de así ser necesario.

Nadie cuestiono, muy cansados o muy preocupados para oponerse. De una de las puertas, 4 sirvientes, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, entraron, de completa confianza y bajo los mas obsesivos chequeos, acarreando un carrito lleno de comida y de bebida. Parecían sirvientes normales, pero los jefes podían, con gran facilidad distinguir las cuchillas escondidas bajo las faldas y las katanas dentro de los sacos, así como el indistinguible caminar de un asesino y los ojos atentos de los peligros, pero ninguno puso cara de mínimo interés a estos indicios. Si, en caso de que tramaran actos hostiles a los presentes, serían brutalmente apaleados a centésimas de la muerte antes de que pudieran siquiera mover el brazo para sacar un arma o hacer un Jutsu. Eran, después de todo, los mejores soldados que los Clanes tenían que ofrecer y, por ende, Konoha.

Algo que no sucedió por supuesto. Con total deferencia, ofrecieron comidas y bebidas, inspeccionadas por los presentes ligeramente -. hábitos difíciles de achacar-. mientras platicaban los unos con los otros, ponían su atención individida en comer o trataban de tomar algún descanso, como Fukaku y Natsuyi, que cerraban los ojos en una pose de meditación dormitiva.

(-) (-) (-)

Eran las 8 de la noche, según el reloj puesto en la pared sobre la estatua de Kuorochi Mun, del extinto Clan Kuorochi, por lo que Sarutobi instigo a que la junta reiniciara. Las horas de descanso había permitido que las mentes se aclararan y pudieran formar una idea concisa del asunto y de su manejo. Ahora se probaría si había sido una sabía decisión o no.

Uchiha Fugaku tomo los informes, recién mandados del escuadrón de investigaciones Uchiha, usando el tiempo de reparo para mandar una comitiva a investigar lo mas que pudieran sobre el infante, escondiendo la Naturaleza del niño por supuesto. Una indiscreción podría costar caro en esos instantes. La información no era agradable, ni de largo.

El niño constituía un misterio tan grande como el Clan Tanyuma, lo que ya era mucho decir. Pareciera que había aparecido de la nada, justo en medio del combate del Kyubi. No padres, no hermanos, familiares o desendencía conocida aparente. Lo que mas se pudo descubrir fue que el Yondaime obtuvo el bebe por el Sur, cerca de los límites de la barrera de Konoha, cerca de los límites del Imperio Oron, de las Valkirias, pero no existía indicios de una población viviente en la cercanía y las Valkirias, que no intentaron matar a los emisarios, negaron el nacimiento de cualquier infante en las últimas 48 horas. No que confiara en esas salvajes y sus brutales costumbres, pero con la situación en ese punto, no podía darse el lujo de tirar cualquier pizca de evidencia.

El informe, en sí, era una lista detallada de las cosas que no sabían del infante, mas que las que sabían y aunque eso era algo, dejaba muchas interrogantes, demasiada para que pudiera hacerse idea concreta de algo.

La discusión subió de tono en unos pocos minutos, como era de esperarse. Básicamente, el consejo se había dividido en 2 frentes, los que querían usar al Jinchuuriuki como arma, como la lanza de Konoha en las guerras que se aproximaban y los que temían que se volviera una amenaza que los destruyera y objetaban por que fuera destruido de manera definitiva, como debío de haber sucedido desde el comienzo. Los dirigentes de los partidos eran Homura, por el último y Kaoru por el primero. Los argumentos eran concluyentes en ambos bandos, por lo que la discusión estaba subiendo, si no en volumen, en ferocidad. Se podía sentir la ira en el ambiente, lo que podría resultar peligroso, muy peligroso.

- - Debemos de eliminarlo /dijo Shintoshi, su voz fría y directa/ No por venganza ni por temor, si no por lógica, sacada de los sucesos históricos pasados que respaldan la decisión. He de suponer que ninguno de los presentes se ha encontrando en una confrontación contra un Jinchuuriki a lo largo de su carrera de Shinobi /no habiendo respuesta, continuo/ En cambio, yo he estado en combate, específicamente con el San Jinchuuriuki de Suna, Shukaku no Youma. No hablo de una afectación física o espiritual, si no una mas peligrosa, una psicológica. El sacrificio humano, afectado sin duda por el demonio, había corrompido, enloquecido a su carcelero al punta de la insanidad, afectándole con una furia incontrolable y un deseo inaudito por el asesinato y la sangre. El poder de los Youmas no es para ser considerado a la ligera ni para que nosotros seamos tan egomanos para pensar que podemos poseerlo, es una fuerza destructiva que escapa a las capacidades humanas, a lo que conocemos los Shinobis.

- - " Debemos de pensar en el futuro, en la consecuencia de nuestros actos. Esta susodicha arma será incontrolable, como todas las armas humanas del pasado, será contaminada, destruida sistemáticamente por el Kyubi no Youma. El Shukaku llevo a la locura a sus carceleros y era el mas débil de los Youma, Kyubi, reconocido como el mas fuerte de los Nueve, causo mas daños que 5 de ellos juntos. Un adulto entrenado no pudo contra el mas débil, que posibilidades tiene un bebe con la mente en blanco y sin mayor conocimiento que el mismo.

El discurso directo y basado en hechos, fue demasiado sentimental en términos Aburame. La jefa del Clan Imatoko, tomo el mando, apoyando el grupo para la eliminación del Jinchuuriuki Kyubi, pero por distintas razones.

- - Estoy preocupada por la salud de los Villanos. Este, ha sido sin lugar a dudas el ataque mas devastador que ha recibido Konoha en la última centuria y los daños son ya demasiados graves. Si se deja vivo al Kyubi, si se le considera como héroe, podría crear una amalgama de resentimiento y paranoia que podría llegar a desequilibrar por completo a la Villa mas haya de la reparación. No es conveniente, ni económicamente y mas importante, saludablemente que siga vivo. Necesitamos finiquitar el asunto, para el bien de los que tratamos de proteger y enterrarlo, que sea recordado como un suceso en los libros de historia, no en una persona que transita por la Villa todos los días, como un poster andante de lo sucedido. Temo pensar que le pasaría al niño cuando creciera /dijo, su voz llena de angustiosa preocupación/

- - Su visión es muy corta /sentenció Hiashi, hablando algo mas que un susurro/ Piensan en lo driamaco, en lo claro del asunto, cuando deberían de ver las oscuras repercusiones que este ataque tendrá en la presencia de la Villa. Nuestro poder ha sido reducido y hemos perdido excelentes soldados, sería una desgracia, un insulto a sus vidas que desaprovecharamos eso que podía significar la salvación de la Villa y de quienes salvaron al deshacernos de tal poder. Debe de ser entrenado, como el arma y el escudo, con las bases y los principios que rigen a nuestro Villa, integrado a la médula los ideales que hemos jurado perecer. Usted habla del Shukaku Yiuni /refirió Hiashi a Shintoshi, que sin mover la cabeza un centímetro, sabía que estaba hablándole directamente/ eso es porque, el y sus predecesores fueron tratados como armas, como objetos despreciados y faltos de todo valor moral, por lo que era de esperarse que terminaran como los sociopatas que se les conoció. Hablo de crear un verdadero héroe, como el Yondaime pidió, una herramienta que este dispuesto a morir por y para la Villa. El entrenamiento, la educación, la dureza de un código podrá y suprimirá la vileza del Kyubi. Debemos de dejar el miedo para poder estribar, como es la vida del Ninja, el codigo del Shinobi. Si ha de ser un legado, deberá de ser algo que podamos manejar para el benefició de los demás.

Fukaku frunció el seño, su ya entrenada antipatía por el Clan Hyuuga tratando de salir, pero lo mantuvo a raya. Estaba de acuerdo con Hiashy pero no por las mismas razones.

- - He de apoyar y de contrariar al jefe del Clan Hyuuga /dijo Hiashi, que con el Sharingan activado, pudo detectar el mínimo contraimiento de la piel sobre la frente de Hiashi, demostrando su enojo/ El Kyubi debe de ser convertido en un héroe, pero no por razones tan lugubres como un arma, si no como un símbolo de que Konoha a estribado a su enemigo y lo ha conquistado. Debemos demostrar la superioridad de la Villa al usar eso mismo que nos han enviado a destruir para protegerlo, en domar el poder y convertir al infante, no en un arma, si no en un distintivo de la humanidad, de los valores y los códigos, como Hiashi-sama ha presumido decir, de Konohagure no Sato. Algo en que la gente pueda admirar, pueda estribar y pueda proteger su seguridad, su vida, en la demostración viviente de los sacrificios hechos esa noche. Es nuestro deber tomar esta dura decisión, de que sin duda traerá dolor y sufimiento al infante, mas sin embargo será para el beneficio del pueblo y de aquellos que viven en la Nación del fuego. La muerte de un héroe para que nazca uno mayor, un verdadero legado del Yondaime-sama

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Verdaderamente Fukaku tenía un gran don como orador, no era de sorprenderse tras haber comandado varías tropas durante la conquista de Mayuín, encabezado por Jiraiya-sama. Se necesitaba una mente rápida y un dote en el arte del lenguaje para convertir en asesinos sin sentimientos en fanáticos incorruptibles.

- - Interesante discurso, Uchiha-sama /correspondió Shikato, su voz queda, mirando con interés a Fukaku-san, evitando sus pupilas por supuesto/ conmovedor y muy claro en lo que se propone, sin ocultar la verdad de lo que busca, pero he de preguntar ¿ Habla usted de poder y de entrenamiento, pero quien va a entrenar al Jinchuuriuki no Kyubi? He de suponer y mucho me disculpe si me equivoco, que ha de desear poner al infante en sus manos al Kyubi, lo cual sería, en todo caso lógico, a no ser que el Clan Hyuuga quiera disputar eso /dijo, saludando con 2 dedos a Hiashi, que en todo caso no le hizo caso/, eso no crearía una sería ventaja en los poderes actuales de los 2 clanes, ya de por si reconocidos como los mas poderosos de Konoha. Sin contar en el poder militar que causaría en el magistrado y en el consejo, poseer a un demono para que los respaldara. El poder es una cosa engañosa, aun para los mas sabios entre nosotros.

Lo primero que pensó Sarutobi fue que Shikato era un genio, tanto en la acción como en la ponderación. Había acusado de posible traición, afendido a los jefes de los Clanes mas poderosos, burlado en su cara a un representante del Magistrado de una forma humilde y cortes que no dejaba lugar a las represalias, a menos que se deseara perder prestigió y porte en el proceso. Algo que significaría peor que la muerte para ambas familias, que se jactaban de ambas cosas, además de haber destruido sus discursos y haber puesto una semilla de duda en el futuro del infante y de la Villa.

Un verdadero estratega genio.

Si tan solo tuviera la iniciativa de opinar, sería perfecto, pero como era de esperarse, tras su discurso, puso su opinión neutral de apoyar a quien saliera ganador de la discusión, fuese cual fuese. La holgazanería Nara seguía sorprendiéndole hasta el momento.

- - Podríamos usar al infante como una campaña de reclutamiento /dijo el Daymio del fuego. Los presentes, por cortesía, pusieron completa atención a sus palabras/ Usar al Kyubi como un ídolo para atraer las fuerzas dispersas de la guerra, para crear rumores y leyendas acerca de Konoha, de su poder. Hemos derrotado el mas poderoso de los Youmas, al que era la representación del miedo desde los tiempos del Florklore. Si hacemos nuestros su reputación, podríamos balancear al guerra a nuestro favor y terminarla de una vez por todas. La gente quiere seguridad y los soldados, a un objeto que seguir. Si se los damos, podemos crear una coalición aun mas fuete que la anterior.

Su voz era rica, potente y llena de carisma, como era de esperarse de un Daymio. En una sala llena de diplomatás, jefes de estado y sirvientes, sus palabras hubieran sido aceptadas con una ovación y aplausos efusivos. Aquí, llegaron con educado escepticismo y una ligera sonrisa se suficiencia de algunos jefes de Clan. Homura decidió tomar la palabra, el de mayor experiencia en lidiar con nobles extranjeros. Se levanto e inclino su cuerpo, sus ojos mirando, con falsa humildad al Daymio, para apaciguar su temperamento ardiente por el cual era famoso.

- - Sus palabras son ricas en sabiduría y mandato, Daymio-dono, pero hemos, con mucha arrepentimiento, contrariar su consejo. Es ingeniosa su idea y en cualquier otro caso, hubiera sido maravillosamente eficaz y capas de elevar a la Villa a un nuevo nivel, pero en nuestra situación actual, podía ser mortalmente peligrosa. Es cierto que hemos hecho una proeza épica al derrotar al Kyubi No Youma y en el mundo del Samurai y de los ejércitos, eso hubiera traído terror y victoria a nuestro paso, demostrando el gran poder que poseemos, pero es, tristemente diferente en el mundo Shinobi. En nuestro mundo, las hazañas épicas significan desgastes épicos. Si hicieramos la propaganda, seguramente traeríamos muchos soldados y aliados a nuestras fuerzas, pero también traeríamos la atención indeseada de otras Villas y de espías, que tomarían nuestras casualidades como un arma para vencernos, podríamos perder a nuestros aliados e inclusive perderlos si demostramos siquiera una pizca de debilidad, que si ha de serse sinceros, es muy grande, sin contar que, al ser solo un infante, habrá muchos que desearan hacerse de ese poder y utilizarlo para sus beneficios.

- - es una Villa de guerra y estoy dispuesto a disponer de mi ejercito para proteger al infante, en mis dominios, donde estaría seguro /respondió el Daymio, con un dejo de enojo pero no tanto para que su temperamento se inflara/

- - En verdad es bondadoso su excelencia, Daymio-dono, pero hemos de pensar que en las otras Naciones también hay Daymios, con sus mismos ejércitos y en el caso que cayera Konohagure no Sato, ¿Qué detendría a los otros señores de guerra en enfrentarle, en destriparlo de su rango y de sus poderes para ellos solos? Si fuera una guerra contra otra Nación, sería aceptable, pero estamos en una guerra mundial, con enemigos de un lado y de otro, sin poder confiar en nadie mas que nosotros. Es una época de cautela y de precaución, de mantener el poder actual y tratar de mantener los engranajes del cambio detenidos. Mantenerse bajo perfil es esencial para sobrevivir. Si la Villa estuviera en perfectas condiciones, marcharíamos con usted a la guía en su empresa, en estos momentos en cambio…

Fingiendo un tono de cautela y de angustia, se sentó. El Daymio, que habiendo sido entrenado por eruditos en muchas ramas, podía entender la mente estratega de la Villa y tenía que aceptar la verdad de sus cosas. El tenia muchos enemigos que desearían destronarlo y el niño, que conteniendo un poder enorme, no estaría en condición de pelear, de ser usado hasta dentro de muchos años, cuando ya el podría haber sido asesinado con su familia entera, como era la costumbre de los vencedores señores de guerra. Decidió, con porte y la frente en alto, en volver a sentarse. Siendo Daymio, sabía la importancia que tenía Konoha para la estabilidad de su poder y era inútil al punto de estúpido tratar de forzar un arma dañada en pelear a su total esplendor en vez de mandarlo con el forjador para que la reparara en su antigua belleza.

Los otros Daymios, estaban mas preocupados en las rutas comerciales y en la economía socio cultural de la Nación, por lo que no ponían mucha atención al asunto. El desenalce afectaría en mayor parte en la Villa y casi nada a ellos.

Sarutobi, imperceptible, inclino la cabeza a Homaru. En realidad, los Daymios no tenían poder alguno en los asuntos de la villa, pero no había razón en antagonizarlos.

Sarutobi suspiro y se preparo para la confrontación que vendría. Era en estos momentos cuando odiaba su trabajo… aparte de cada dia que se despertaba y el sol salía por el occidente. Antes de que pudiera hablar, levanto la mano la jefa del Clan Tanyuma y prefirió esperarse. Siempre hay que dejar que un Tanyuma hable primero, como decía el dicho. Saben mas y sabes sobre que te paras cuando cierran la boca.

- - Hablando por posiblemente una facción casual del Clan Tanyuma, he de dar mi debida opinión en el asunto. Tras haber oído a los miembros del Clan, he llegado a una serie de puntos que, podrían se aceptables para mi Clan y que, al ser su jefa, apoyarían en el caso índicado /dijo Namokoto, inspeccionando el tapiz del Clan Inuzuka con interés/ Primeramente, poniendo de acuerdo con las bases asentadas por Shintoshi-kun /Shintoshi levanto ligeramente una ceja/ es que verdaderamente los Jinchuuriuki son peligrosos, si contamos que eran capaces de manipular a sus contenedores, Ninjas entrenados en el arte del engaño y con gran fuerza de voluntad con gran facilidad, ¿Qué podríamos esperar de un infante, de un desconocido que podría no tener siquiera capacidades Ninjas?

- - en 2do lugar, tenemos la idea de adherirlo a un Clan, lo que sería el seguimiento mas lógico al cual proseguir, pero eso podría traer una lucha armada entre Clanes, para disputar la protección del infante, que les daría gran poder tanto militar como político y lo convertiría en un pilar para que la Villa lo mantuviera, lo que podría causar presunción y egolatría sin limites y pudiera acabar con el Clan de adentro hacía afuera. En el 3er caso, convertirlo en un arma podría ser beneficioso para Konoha, ya que tendríamos a nuestra disposición el poder que casi nos aniquilo, mas con la recuperación de nuestras fuerzas eventualmente, mas sin embargo, podría resultar en convertirse en un arma de doble filo que podría triunfar en lo que su inmortal antecesor fallo, debiendo apuntar que en el arte de la Fanatología, nuestro anterior líder no era ni muy versado ni estudioso, teniendo apenas un puñado de técnicas, entre las cuales, ha de admitirse son impresionantes, dejan mucha preocupación en sus lagunas de conocimiento.

- - " Esos son hasta el momento los puntos que he escuchado y espero que sean fidedignos a las opiniones requeridas hasta el momento. Ahora daré mi opinión, que al momento es la representación conjunta de las opiniones de mi Clan han impuesto en mi o que no tienen suficiente interés en sus asuntos para que les importe un bledo el resultado /dijo, quitando la palabra a los presentes, paso del tapiz de los Inuzuka al del Yamanaka/ el Kyubi es una fuerza incontenible e incontrolable, que eventualmente saldrá de su caja y hara una masacre inconcebible de sangre y miseria que creara la Villa en un infierno sobre la tierra en un Apocalipsis de proporciones inimaginables. Lo que quiero decir es… que el Clan Tanyuma apoyara la decisión del Hokage de mantener sano y salvo al Kyubi no Youma y de protegerle de las decadencias de la vida Shinobi hasta el final.

El silencio se volvió profundo y nadie reaccionaba en lo mas mínimo. Muchos trataban de hacer siquiera sentido a las palabras de la jefa del Clan Tanyuma y otros no podían siquiera entender la oración pero les había llegado como una lluvia de Kunais por la verdad que contenía. Fue cuando la última parte de la oración que, los presentes, como uno, miraron a Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi sobo sus sien con los dedos. Como carajo sabía Namokoto sus decisiones antes que el lo hiciera, no lo sabía y suponía que no sería sano que lo descubriera. Su sentido de la discreción había muerto, veía, con su sentido de la cordura y sentido común. Suspirando profundamente, se preparo para los fuegos artificiales.

- - Es cierto y permitanme disculparme, pero el tema de Naruto-kun no esta en discusión. Desde el momento en que se me trajo, había sido decidido su futuro, en que sería visto como un héroe por los Villanos pero sería aceptado como un niño normal, sin conocimiento de la carga que mantiene. NI será un arma para la Villa, por que es el legado del Yondaime-sama ni será asesinado, por que sería insultar la memoria de quienes murieron. Este tema no esta ni en discusión y mi decisión es incuestionable.

3…2…1

Los gritos, por primera vez en el Anturias desde su creación, resonaron con violencia. Indignación sería mas exacto, pero cuando una lidiaba con humanos capaces de eliminar a decenas de hombres altamente armados, finamente entrenados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en arma blanca durante años en lo que tomaba realizar una oración de advertencia, indignación iba de la mano con violencia. Y en ocasiones, con masacre indiscriminada.

Sarutobi, con total tranquilidad que sus congéneres no compartían, especialmente los Daymios y sus esposas, a los presentes. Hyuuga y Uchiha compartían una cara de completa indignación, Shintoshi de frustración que se dejaba ver aún a través de su collar alto, Chouma confundido, Yamanaka e Imatoko de dudosa curiosidad, Nara con suspicacia y desconfianza, Inuzuka con ferocidad inaudita, Tanyuma con aburrimiento y el resto, con estupefacción. La voz de Homura era la que mas resonaba y, por razones de viejos tiempos, decidió darle la palabra.

Con todo y el descaro del Hokage, su palabra aún era ley en el Anturias.

- - Enje, esto es inexcusable /al usar su nombre real, Sarutobi supo que tan enojado estaba, no que le importase demasiado/ Esto es un abuso de poder descarado, tratar de sonsacabar las voces del consejo, es un acto ilegal en toda medida de las leyes que han regido a Konoha. Apenas has sido reelegido como Hokage y ya estas cometiendo el único error imperdonable del cargo /dijo, con una sonrisa de desprecio/

Ahora recordaba por que siempre odio a sus compañeros de equipo… debió de haberlos dejado morir cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- - Homura, tengo en perfecto conocimiento las leyes del Hokage, por si tu memoria te ha fallado, fui yo el que instauro el consejo en primer lugar y fui _yo _quien escribió las leyes que delimitaban el poder del Hokage en Konoha. Prior a mi mandato, el poder era completamente totalitarismo, sin apenas dar cuentas a los jefes de Clan y a los Villanos, y aunque nunca hubo abusos de parte del Shodaime y Nidaime, fue mi elección relegar y delimitar el poder del Hokage en una coalición democrática, así que no tengo necesidad de que me amenaces Homaru o critiques mis acciones, estoy conciente de lo que hago /dijo, frunciendo el seño como un padre enojado, que hizo callar ligeramente a Homaru, pero no quitar la ira de sus ojos/

Ahora también deseaba poder haber adquirido el instinto asesino que tanto se jactaban sus subordinados… pero que se le va a hacer. Son las desventajas de no ser un verdadero Shinobi.

Froto los dedos en sus ojos, poniendo en coherencia sus pensamientos. Por estas razones odiaba su trabajo, al igual que odiaba el mundo Ninja. La ironía de la vida nunca se acababa. El Ninja mas poderoso de una de las Villas mas temidas de las Naciones secretas, el máximo Shinobi entre los Konohi Shinobi y despreciaba la vida, la filosofía y los asuntos Ninjas con pasión. Por un instante imagino su vida, en los prados, viviendo como un artista, pero con una sacudida volvió a la realidad. Ese sueño ya se había perdido y ningún caso en llorar por la leche derramada. Musito toda su seriedad en las siguientes palabras, que serían una de las mas importantes en su carrera militar.

- - Mi decisión es final. Naruto -. que es su verdadero nombre, por si alguien preguntaba-. será puesto bajo cuidado, sin conocimiento de la carga que se la impuesto. NO será usado como un arma, como un objeto o como una campaña publicitaría. Desde este momento iczo fasto habrá una ley que prohíba, bajo pena de cárcel, hablar o comentar la verdadera naturaleza del Kyubi y su final a las futuras generaciones, en esperanza a que Naruto no sea visto como un monstruo.

- - ¿Crees que tienes el poder para pasar sobre la opinión de todos los jefes de Clan de Konoha/pregunto Koharu, su voz dura pero sin malicia, mas bien con curiosidad/

- - Por supuesto que no, eso sería idiota en cualquier punto de vista. Pueden, como también tengo bien sabido, pues yo fomente la ley, anular mi mandato y relevarme del cargo en cuestión de alta traición, lo que llevaría a un exilio permanente de la Villa, con lo que, por estar en derecho de mi posición, me llevaría a Naruto lejos de aquí conmigo y no los molestaría mas /dijo, con un tono agradable/

En ese instante, Sarutobi fue cubierto por un aura que hizo sentir y hacer retroceder las quejas, muriendo en los labios de los presentes. Los Shinobis podían comandar una presencia que podía helar a los enemigos y traer un miedo innatural a quienes estaban a su alrededor, conocido como instinto asesino. Una fuerza primitiva que constataba el poder que el Shinobi tenía y comandaba y aunque Sarutobi desposeía toda esa vicisio21 y malicia, lo compensaba con índiluido poder. Era pura fuerza la que cubría a Sarutobi y se expandió a los que estaban, amarrándolos y apresándolos, ni maligna ni amenazante pero si imponente. Con su edad, con su corazón de oro y piedad que no tenían cavidad en un Shinobi, era fácil olvidar que Sarutobi era uno de los Ninjas mas poderosos de su tiempo, con un conocimiento inusitado de Jutsus y capacidades que hacían temblar a los mejores guerreros en su presencia.

Dejaba en claro su mensaje. En el caso de que su cargo fuera remitido, Sarutobi _tomaría _a Naruto y se iría y podría_ y _pasaría por cualquier defensa que pudieran poner entre ellos 2. En aquellos momentos, en que estarían sin Kage, no les convendría antagonizar a alguien de su calibre.

Realmente, Sarutobi esperaba que decidieran relevarlo de su cargo. Así, podría disfrutar de su retiro, tomando a Naruto y llevándolo lejos, seguramente por los confines de la Nación de la madera, donde pondría una casa, un estudio de pintura y podría pasar sus últimos años en paz y tranquilidad, dibujando y disfrutando de las cosas buenas de la vida, alejado de las trifulcas, de los asesinatos y conspiraciones y del caos que suscitaría en Konoha en los años venideros y de las guerras que los encerraban y los obligaban a pelear cada día por su sobrevívencia.

Sarutobi no tenía un atisbo de culpa en su ser por su egoísta decisión. Durante 30 años había peleado, sufrido, perdido y comandando a Konoha entre las peores crisis de su tiempo, acabado con la guerra mas sangrienta desde los años de la revolución Nin y trabajado sin descanso en un trabajo que desagradecido y asfixiante.

Había sacrificado demasiado de lo que amaba por su villa y por sus ciudadanos.

El silencio se volvió pesado. Era un momento crítico para el futuro de la Villa y nadie quería apresurarse en hacer decisiones. Por un lado, tenían un acto desacato a las leyes de Konoha, sin contar con una afrenta al magistrado, a los grupos religiosos y a las Valkirias que podría llevar a una pelea intra-villa de serias proporciones. Por otro, podían perder a su Hokage, lo que llevaría a un levantamiento de pánico e histeria por parte de los Villanos, que perderían la confianza, que conllevaría a la caída definitiva de Konohagure, del magistrado, eventualmente de las Valkirias y de la Nación del Fuego.

- - ¿Quiénes estén a favor de la nueva ley/dijo Komaru, tras unos minutos de silencio, su voz apagada por la derrota/

8 manos se levantaron. La ley había sido aprobada. De manera inmediata siguieron con los asuntos, pero había muchas caras enojadas y otras ofendidas. El Daymio del fuego parecía a punto de explotar, pero se contenía, los jefes no se hacían caso los unos a los otros y las marcas en el piso que brillaban habianse vuelto rojas carmín para apagarse finalmente.

Un viento frió cruzo las puertas cerradas, por la Villa y se fue dirigiendo, en la oscuridad, al bosque, entre los árboles y pasando por las nubes a las estrellas.

Sarutobi no sonrío ni se vanaglorio. Había ganado pero no se sentía como un ganador.

Podía ver como las cosas se irían desenlazando, como los sucesos, por este único cambio, cambiarían de manera permanente la vida de Konohagure no Sato y sobretodo, podía prever, la vida de Naruto, una vida que sabía que no sería ni normal, ni fácil.

La sabiduría estaba sobrevalorada estos días

(-) (-) (-) (-)

Los gritos eran desgarradores.

En todos sus años de medico en jefe, Goul nunca había visto algo parecido y francamente, le espantaba hasta la médula.

Tanta sangre, tanto dolor, tanta miseria no deberían de existir en un solo lugar, en una sola época. No podía discernir que era peor, ver a los pacientes sufriendo agonías indecibles en camas, sombras de lo que alguna vez fueron, cubiertos en sangre y en vendas, comunicando su dolor por medio de horrendos sonidos o a los familiares y seres amados, junto o cerca de ellos, sufriendo en silencio, impotentes de hacer algo mas que observar, detenidamente, a aquellos que significan tanto pasar por tales torturas, tan cerca de ellos y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

De sala a sala, en los pasillos, en las habitaciones, en la sala de recepción. No tenían cavidad para tantos heridos, algunos con miembros perdidos, huesos rotos y heridas de multiples. Las medicinas se acababan y el equipo medico se encontraba exhausto, algunos compartiendo espacio con los heridos, tratando en vano de ganar algo de energía, para continuar ayudando a los necesitados. Era tanta la necesidad que se vieron obligados, a mucha culpa, de no aceptar mas heridos, teniendo que obligar a los equipos de rescate y familiares a viajar a otras Clínicas, que posiblemente estén atestadas igual que esta.

Goul tomo un embase en vitró, recién traído por un ANBU a sus oficinas y se dirigía a la sala de investigación. Era un milagro, justo lo que necesitaban en los mas claros de los momentos. Una enzima capaz de adherirse a las exhalaciones venenosas de Chakra de Kyubi, encerrarla en una capa alterna de Chakra, permitiendo su remueve completo del cuerpo parasitado, además de liberando una cantidad exhaustiva de glóbulos blancos, Sodio, Hierro y potasio, mas sin embargo, podía causar un choque en el cuerpo, debilitando las ya derrocadas defensas y provocar un fallo en las funciones Neuromusculares, sea infartos, rompimiento de venas, aprensión de músculos y fallo en los pulmones, entre otras horribles cosas.

Necesitaba llevarlo con un experto y revisar todas las posible secuelas que podría acarrear el usar una medicina experimental creada por _el_. Aunque era cierto que era urgentemente necesitada y cada minuto podía costar la vida de otro inocente, no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que tendría si la medicina no funcionara como esperado. A esas alturas, cualquier error podía ser fatal… o mucho peor.

Paso entre unas enfermeras, un par de doctores somnolientos cubiertos de sangre acarreando otro cadáver, avanzado en el estado de descomposición, perteneciente a una mujer embarazada, pus saliendo de lo que debió de haber sido su útero y un señor en estado de Shock, mirando el cuerpo, seguramente el esposo y padre de la criatura. Bajo a la sala 7, tras las quemaduras de tercer grado, las personas con hipotermia y los traumatizados con trastornos somatizados, donde los heridos por envenenamiento del Kyubi eran atendidos y bajo una súper seguridad, miembros ANBU flanqueando las entradas. Se necesito 4 documentos oficiales para que le permitieran pasar y lo primero que lo recibió fue una casi garra espectral estrellándose a meros centímetros de su cabeza.

El hombre se encontraba mutado, garras saliendo de su mano, sus dientes tan largos que cortaban su mandíbula, sus ojos sangrando y una desagradable boca formándose en su hombro y el muñón que alguna vez fue su brazo curándose y dañándose constantemente, pelado por una garra invisible, los tendones enredándose y desenredándose. Al fondo, un niño vomitaba sin parar, sus intestinos tratando de salir de su garganta. Una mujer, con los ojos borrosos, repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, acurrucada en una ezquína, temblando de pies a cabeza, su voz sonando vacía a excepción de un terror puro.

Paso de largo junto a un par de médicos y unos aprendices, los únicos que habían podido soportar las duras imágenes que atestaban el salón. Mantuvo su mirada levantada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a los enfermos, por mucha vergüenza que sintiera, sabía que no tenía la capacidad mental de poder soportar tales imágenes.

Simplemente no podía. Cerrando la puerta del laboratorio experimental, desapareció durante horas.

(-) (-) (-)

La situación era en extremo interesante. Casi como estar en una feria regional o en una fiesta de solo pastel para niños. Cierto, nunca había estado en una pero podía imaginarse como debería de sentirse alguien de su edad en lugares de tal festividad.

Miraba, con cara dubitativa, escondida por un buen manejo de los músculos faciales para asemejar una mueca de asco, la complexión del individuo y sus rasgos psicológicos para tener que arrancarse los dedos uno por uno. No que tratara de detenerlo. Aparte de volar su cobertura, sería bastante peligroso. Había visto lo que ocasionaba los desechos Chakrianos de la bestia en los organismos vivos y aun dudaba de la forma de contagio, siendo el rango de contagio tan variado, era difícil hacer un diagnostico acertado.

A unos pasos, unas voces feroces discutían y se liberaba cuantiosas cantidades de Chakra medico en continuos periodos. Sabiendo mejor que quitar la vista del hombre frente a el, giro ligeramente sus ojos y afino sus oídos, captando a ambos lugares a la vez. Era un par de médicos, hombre y mujer, edad entre los 18 a 25 años, entrenamiento medio alto, complexión pasable, control de Chakra, moderado, no entrenamiento en el arte del asesinato y baja nivel de Taijitsu, músculos en las piernas, muñecas y hombros poco desarrollados, pero buena capa de energía alrededor de los dedos. Típicos Médicos Nin.

Su conversación, en cambio, no era nada típica.

- Ruikojin, detente. Estas empeorando las cosas /dijo la mujer, de un pelo canoso y una mirada contariada, mirando preocupada la masa de energía verde que sostenía entre sus manos su colega/

- Si…lencio. Ya casi esta. Falta poco /dijo el médico, las venas en su nuca ensanchándose y sus manos temblando /

- Te estas lastimando, debes detenerte, en este instante /trato de sonar dura, pero sus voces resbalaron al ver que los ojos del paciente se abrían lentamente /

Era un niño pequeño, de unos 13 años aparentemente, de un pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, una complexión bien desarollada y una piel morena clara. Tenía un corte cerca de la cara, que debío de haberlo dejado ciego si no hubiera sido por los esfuerzos de Ruikojin. El niño había sido infectado por el Chakra del Kyubi, pero por alguna razón, sus efectos eran lentos y apenas causaba estragos, mas sin embargo avanzaba constantemente. Habían previsto que le quedarían un par de horas antes de que las mutaciones comenzaran a volverse visibles y, de ahí, la muerte.

4 horas de cirugía y un movimiento a la zona en cuarentena habían salvado sus ojos, pero el Chakra extranjero amenazaba con asesinarlo con cada instante que pasaba. Ruikojin había utilizado cuantiosa cantidades de Chakra en el pulso original del Chakra, el lugar que sospechaba se originaba la contaminación, tratando de sacar mililitro por mililitro el Chakra venenoso. El Chakra, al salir al aire, se evaporo. Una salto alejándose, tapándose la boca con la manga, pero el Chakra se desvaneció, sin dejar rastro. Acercándose con cuidado, afilo sus sentidos, tratando de detectar rastros. No encontrando ninguno, se acerco al niño, que tosía ligeramente, respirando con normalidad tras 3 horas de estarse ahogando.

Su felicitación se convirtió en un grito ahogado cuanto el cuerpo de Ruikojin azoto el piso. Una checada a su pulso le dijo que su corazón había parado. Hubiera tratado de usar golpes músculochakra para activar su corazón o manipular la sangre oxigenada a las células cerebrales para evitar un daño cerebral severo, pero una mirada a las pupilas y un chequeo a las líneas de Chakra le dijeron todo lo que tenía que decir.

Había fallecido, exhaustivo uso de Chakra. Aguanto unas lagrimas, sintiendo en el bolsillo izquierdo una caja de madera, con un anillo adentro y una carta de confesión, pesando como una tonelada de plomo en ella.

El niño, en cambio, miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar a su madre y a su padre, no pudiendo recordar nada excepto la cena anterior y la promesa de su madre de ir a visitar el parque en la mañana. No reconocía el lugar a donde estaba ni los extraños sonidos que había alrededor. Sintiendo escalofríos y en contra de lo que le habían enseñado en la academia Ninja, cerro los ojos y trato de actuar dormido, fallando miserablemente.

Haciendo uso de un bisturí de Chakra para cortar la muñeca del señor, evitando que los dedos se enterraran en su cráneo, asegurándose de que nadie viera lo que hacía. Los del equipo ANBU estaban atendiendo en ese momento a una señora con la cabeza partida que trataba de comerse su propia mano y a un señor anciano que su piel burbujeaba. El niño de pelo plateado pálido ajusto sus lentes y tímidamente, pidió que lo llevaran a otra habitación. Su argumento de tener que ver a sus padres había funcionado perfectamente y ahora, ya no lo necesitaba. Quedando solo en una de las pocas habitaciones libres tras que su escolta se retirara, saco una flauta de su mochila y toco una tonada de melancólica melodía, que subía y bajaba, encantando como una entonación.

Lentamente, le fue ganando los calmantes que le dieron, sus ojos cerrándose y quedando acostado en la cama, su boca nunca dejando la flauta, tocando y tocando, hasta que su mente se blanqueo por completo.

La tonada bailo, pasando las nubes y alejándose de la tristeza que se dibujaba en las montañas.

(-) (-) (-) (-)

_En lo alto del firmamento, un joven surfeaba entre las nubes sobre una ballena de varias toneladas tan azul y negro como la noche de verano y tan hermoso como las estrellas que tintineaban en las constelaciones, cayendo directo a un Zorro gigantesco de nueve colas, buscando la libertad y el deber que tenía para con su pueblo. Una idea totalmente hilarante en su contexto, pero nadie se estaba riendo. _

_Surcando la marea de nubes, bajaba a velocidades exorbitantes, seguido y siguiendo una comitiva suicida, el viento entumiéndole la cara, amenazando con dejarlo sordo por la potencia del aire que se abría a su paso. La ballena transparente dejo un alarido de batalla, su cuerno deslumbrante apuntando directo al suelo, el joven de cabello plateado hincado en la punta de la cabeza, mirando sin parpadear al fondo, 92 hombres a su alrededor, todos concentrados en la tarea por delante. La emoción y el miedo era tanta que se podía probar, su cuerpo expidiendo energía acumulada, inconcientemente preparándose para lo que podría ser muy probable su última acción. _

_Estaba al límite y sus músculos gritaban en agonía. Usando su control mental, aprendido por años de continuos roces con la muerte, hacía caso omiso a las recriminaciones de su cuerpo, pensando en el gran descanso que le vendría en un par de segundos. _

_/Aún no, todavía no/ repetía en su cabeza, como un mantrá o una oración a nadie en particular. Sentía nada y se volvía nada con cada momento que pasaba, quedándose como única sensación el pensamiento de determinación contra lo que fuera que les esperaba, hasta el final. Solo eso importaba. _

_La ballena, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos, dio un grito descomunal, reverbotando14 en el firmamento oscuro, reflejando la luz de la luna en su acuoso cuerpo, guiando a la treintena de guerreros al lugar especifico, sin preocuparle la tierra firme que encontrarían o el duro suelo que les recibiría. Detrás de unas nubes se dio a ver la imagen Terminal de mucho de ellos, una imagen espantosa en la expansión de posibilidades que hacía explotar sus mentes tratando de asimilarlo. __**3**_

_Extendiéndose a lo que la vista pudiera ver, un bosque en ruinas, de hojas quemadas y de árboles secos, los que quedaban en pie. Montañas partidas e inundaciones en cráteres, una fosa abriéndose paso por el camino, derrumbándose justo en aquel momento, tragando millares de toneladas de piedras, de flora y fauna en sus abominables fauces. Fuego y lava escapando en chorros, rozando las nubes y disipándolas, pero eso empalidecía en frente de su objetivo. _

_Una fuerza que no debería de pertenecer a este mundo los recibió, agitando su mundo hasta la médula, trayendo nuevos niveles de terror y aprensión con su pura presencia. Una presencia que parecía abarcarlo todo, ahogándolos y aplastándolos con cada segundo que pasaba. La tierra temblaba ante su ira, volviendo el ambiente en un rojo carmesí, privando de oscuridad a la noche y opacando a las estrellas con su inimaginable poder, que parecía llegar y partir al cielo mismo. La bestia, el Kyubi no Youka, atravesó líneas tras líneas de defensa, apenas recibiendo daño y alterando el paisaje, cual titán con sus puños. No, mucho peor de lo que un titán de la antigüedad podría aspirar a ser , afectando a los espíritus mismos. _

_Un avatar de la destrucción, como nunca visto en los alrededores. Su rugir corrió por los vientos, oyéndose a los alrededores. Sus ojos instalaban tal sed de sangre que era imposible verles sin entrar en la locura. El Chakra había tomado forma propia en un domo que hundía hectáreas y hectáreas de tierra, levantando rocas del tamaño de montañas y vaporizando los mares del risco, burbujeando con fiereza. Fuerza, la representación misma de la fuerza y el poder de la Naturaleza, traído en una bestia de maldad pura, que peleaba por liberase. _

_Cientos de Ninjas lo apresaban, reunidos a su alrededor, con igual cientos de rollos, los kentue Kanjis cantando y girando, uniéndose en una cadena de kilómetros de extensión, sobre sus patas y su cabeza, usando las vidas perdidas de sus camaradas. Árboles gigantescos se enredaban, controlados por los gremios de Druidas, llamando a sus dioses para que le ayudaran y les dieran fortaleza. Espíritus luchando por mantenerlo bajo control, usando su poder sobrenatural para enfrentarle. Sombras del tamaño de estadios, controlados por el Clan Nara le cubrían cada centímetro, muchos cayendo con sus cabellas prendiendo fuego, derritiéndoles la carne, hasta dejar solo hueso, y aun así, se mantenían, superando la agonía; ayudados por los Uchihas, que mitigaban sus violentos ataques, suprimiendo el Chakra. Sus nueve colas, capaces de crear tornados y levantar Tsunamis con un golpe, eran detenidos por gigantes humanos, con médicos transformando su cuerpo en metales, matándolos lentamente en el proceso. _

_Con un impresionante rugido, libero una explosión de Chakra directo a ellos. Los Ninjas no cambiaron su curso. El grupo de contención se lanzo al combate con un grito de valentía, hombres, mujeres y niños, Ninjas de Konoha, mártires por decisión. Uno entre todas esas caras resalto, del Clan Inuzuka, una mujer de pelo negro azulado y un perro del tamaño de un oso, soltando un ladrido a su amo._

_El aire se incendió, muros subiendo, destructores implacables. La 1ra línea lo enfrento, hombres Inflándose a medidas descomunales y Ninjas invocando a la roca y al aíre para ayudarles. Enfrentaron el desafió sin pestañar. Golpeando el fuego directo, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en ceniza en segundos, sin darle tiempo a gritar. _

_El 2do ataque les encaramó, en forma de miles de hilos de Chakra salido de la espalda de Kyubi. Hyuugas siguieron, como Uchihas e Imakoto, estos últimos obligando a su cuerpo a estallar en esferas de pura energía, para alimentar a los protectores de ojos blancos y darles un bono en su ataque. Una cúpula les cubrió, bloqueando la vista. El único sonido que se oía era el de Chakra golpear Chakra y huesos romperse. La cúpula se rompió, dejando pasar uno de los látigos uniformes con vida propia, casi decapitando al joven surfeador y empalando, en cambio, a un Ninja de anteojos, partiéndole a la mitad. Ninguno de los presentes se inmuto. _

_Meteoritos cayeron y subieron, de todas direcciones, superándoles en velocidad y número. Los protectores restantes se pusieron en su camino, haciendo gala de un sin fin de técnicas, rompiendo las bolas de fuego en un espectáculos de explosiones que cubrió el firmamento. Los inuzukas, dirigidos por la de pelo negro azulado, que guiño el ojo al joven, ojos tristes y soñadores, ladraron y aullaron en unisón, en un réquiem bélico, interponiéndose en uno que opacaba a la luna, juntando un tornado magnifico, hecho por otros tornados, frente al joven surfista de los cielos, como una lanza de puro movimiento. Cavaron su camino entre la roca incandescente, el tornado volviéndose rojo y mas rojo con cada segundo, un sonido seco de huesos romper y cartílagos despedazarse. Pasando por el meteorito, el tornado mantenido por pura fuerza de voluntad perdió velocidad, dejando pasar pedazos desmembrados de humanos y animales, finalmente pasando por la cara de la joven intacta, una sonrisa de paz dibujada en sus facciones. No miraron atrás, su atención centrada en el blanco. _

_Del bosque llegaba una estampida, compuesta por los mejores peleadores de Konoha, capacitados en una misión Kamikaze como ellos. Los Halcones que les dejaron caer desde tales alturas caían al suelo vueltos cenizas, alcanzados por el muro de fuego inicial de Kyubi. Buscando, el joven surfista, jefe del comando aéreo, encontró el punto débil, en donde deberían de estar las costillas de Kyubi. Un chillido de miles de aves ensordeció el sonido del aire pasar, los truenos guardados en sus palmas, separando sus músculos y amenazando con volarle ambos brazos. No importaría en unos segundos. _

_Preparándose, los miembros de la comitiva aérea preparaban sus ataques, poniendo cada onza de poder y de concentración que podían musitar. Esferas gigantescas de puro fuego, un par de dragones hechos de sombras, una Katana de luz girando como centenas alrededor, un par de brazos titánicos dispuestos a descargar un estallido de kilotones de presión, una espada cubierta de Chakra y de aire, del tamaño de su dueño. 90 Ninjas, los de mayor rango destructivo de la Villa de la nueva y vieja generación, reunidos en un desesperado intento de detener lo indetenible, aunando sus técnicas en un solo ataque, sincronizados como uno en el punto mas débil de la bestia. _

_Kyubi logro soltarse, rompiendo a los golems de metal y acero, matando a su compañeros en el proceso y haciendo estallar las sombras, sus maestros salvados por el arrojo de los Ninjas sanguinolentos y un muro de árboles. Pero era muy tarde. Enterrando los truenos en la ballena, se convirtió en un instrumento de matanza suprema, ganando increíble poder por la caída extrema, convirtiéndose en ua estrella fugaz. Como el castigo divino, bajaron con una furia bíblica, rompiendo la onda de Chakra por formase, golpeando al mismo tiempo que los maestros del combate, se lanzaban, el poder arte marcialista evocado de generaciones pasadas hacía sentirse. El estallido removió cielo y tierra, como un sol en el mundo, sus ecos rememorando con increíble violencia, cegando a quien lo viera y alimentando la oscuridad de la noche, que parecía apoyar tal matanza sin precedente. _

_Las nubes se apartaron, dejando que el haz de poder se extendiera a todas direcciones, destruyendo lo que estuviera a su paso. Unos ojos voraces, inhumanos y de una ira incuestionable se fueron consumiendo con prontitud, dejando nada excepto la catástrofe que se alimentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. _

Kakashi se levanto de golpe, doblando su maltratado cuerpo para caer, inexorablemente, en la suave colcha, su boca cerrada por el dolor, atragantándose con el grito agónico. Estaba confundido y alarmado, girando su cabeza como loco, tratando de poner algún sentido a las cosas. Una mano le toco el hombro, manteniéndolo firme. Sin que pudiera hacer algo, le enterró un objeto en su muñeca, un veneno por lo que el sabía, alejándose de inmediato, seguramente para evitar represalias.

La visión su fue aclarando y sus músculos relajando. El mundo dejo de dar vueltas y su visión aclarándose. De inmediato, un dolor intenso le llego al ojo, incandescente y luchando por carcomérselo. Kakashi se encogió de dolor, llevando su mano para tapar su globo ocular, gritando de dolor, temblando de pies a cabeza. Mitigando unos quejidos, Kakashi se dio cuenta del pésimo estado y lo desgastado que estaba, tanto físico como mental. En un día normal, hubieran podido arrancarle el ojo capa por capa y sacárselo raíz por raíz de su cerebro y apenas hubiera emitido chillido alguno en el proceso.

Cerrándolo instintivamente, puso su mano en la cabeza, la fiebre bajando lentamente y el sudor empapando la almohada. Las medicinas cubrían su paladar, que se sentía pesado e hinchado. Giro la cabeza, mas por el peso de esta, que por revisar sus alrededores. Años de entrenamiento y su reciente promoción de capitán del equipo ANBU le obligaban, mas por costumbre que cualquier cosa, a revisar su alrededor. Era una habitación plana, sin adornos, de 4x4 reforzada, si algo tenía que decir la cantidad de sellos colgados en las esquinas, las ventanas de vidrió grueso y los varios guardas ANBUS colocados en fila, cuidando las entradas y salidas. Por la pose militar, las manos cruzadas y su manto color verde hoja que le cubría a los tobillos, pertenecían al 11avo escuadrón, de contingencia y control de masa.

¿Habían perdido la batalla? ¿Qué le paso a la Villa? ¿Al Yondaime-sensei? Solo recordaba los últimos momentos del ataque, comandando las hordas de guerreros, por orden explicita del Sensei. Las dudas le carcomían y no podía, no quería pensar que los sacrificios de sus camaradas hubiera sido en vano. El recuerdo que no deseaba, por la vida de el, recordar, le llego, esa cara quedaría tatuada en su vida para siempre. Lauralia y su último deseo.

Kakashi se toco los labios y todavía podía sentir su sangre y sus manos seguían teniendo el recuerdo de la piel de su cuello. Por primera vez, desde que su mejor amigo había muerto, Kakashi comenzó a llorar. Trataba y fallaba en detenerlo, llorando todo lo que no pudo llorar en años, acurrucado a un lado de la cama. Una mano le toco la cara. En otro momento, la hubiera roto por haberse atrevido a invadir su espacio personal. En ese momento, no podía llegar a importarle que tratara da apuñalarlo en la sien.

No podía obligarse a importarle nada.

La mano, en vez de hacerle daño, le acaricio el cabello. Una acción milagrosamente calmante. La dueña de la mano parecía entenderle o al menos, comprender que necesitaba descargase, por lo que le dejo llorar por largo tiempo, el cuerpo de Kakashi temblando, tratando de apresar los recuerdos que le atormentaban y los ojos, esos ojos diabólicos. ¿Cómo algo podía poseer tales ojos?

- - Shhhh, Kakashi-kun, todo esta bien, todo esta bien

La voz, dulce como la miel, resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero en su cabeza, solo podía oír el ruido de las constantes muertes a su alrededor, de los gritos de terror sin sacar y de ese vació, ese silencio que le dejaba sordo, que recorría su cuerpo y el de sus compañeros, la resignación y la falta de cualquier esperanza, devorarlos con lentitud, chupando sus almas sin cesar.

Una luz verde le cubrió y cerro los ojos, dejando que la nada lo tragara y mitigara su dolor.

(-) (-) (-)

Kakashi abrió los ojos, encontrarando unos ojos cafés, mirándole desde esa distancia tan desagradablemente cercana y nuevamente, su cerebro, aun traumatizado, fallo en responder correctamente, haciendo el primer impulso que se le vino a la cabeza. Esta vez, en cambio, una mano paro su arremetida, que con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo, lo bajo de nuevo a la cama.

- - Kakashi-kun, ya estamos muy viejos para andar jugando este juego

- - Rin… eres tu /pregunto Kakashi con una voz ronca que le hizo toser, encontrando su visión nublada y negrusca/

- - Calmado Kakashi-kun, sufriste una contusión bastante severa y pasaste los 4 días pasados bajo observación y cuidado intensivo. Tienes suerte de que tu cerebro haya quedado en una pieza tras lo que pasaste, toma…

A kakashi le levantaron, introduciéndole una bebida caliente por un agujero en su mascara. El sabor era fuerte y le quemaba la garganta, pero a los segundos, pudo sentir un rumor agradable recorrerle el cuerpo, suavizándole la mirada y el pensamiento.

- - Es mi brebaje especial. Me llevo 4 años perfeccionarlo y no, no te preocupes /respondió exasperada, al ver la dilatación pupilar de terror de Kakashi/ ya esta probado y es totalmente seguro para el uso humano.

Kakashi se relajo, dejando que las memorias resurgieran, ahora no tan escabrosas y filosas como antes, pero igualmente tenebrosas. Había visto y hecho mucho para que cosas simples y mundanas como el asesinato, el genocidio y la tortura le molestaran, pero lo vivido anoche, jamás tuvo pesadillas iguales. Estaba agradecido de que Rin estuviera junto a el. Una cara conocida valía montañas de oro en momentos difíciles. Su relación se había enfriado hace un año, al punto de no retorno, por causa de Obito.

Kakashi, sin pensarlo, oro un agradecimiento a su amigo deceso, por haberlo protegido en los momentos de terror, como aquel y por haberle dejado a Rin para ayudarle.

Rin, con su palma cubierta de un chakra verdoso, pasaba constantemente sobre y alrededor de su cabeza, murmurando algo y anotándolo en una libreta. Un ruido rompió con la monotonía de las maquinas funcionando y el paso constante de pies de personas que no podía ver. Francamente, nunca estuvo tan feliz de haber oído ese timbre de voz y la oración que le siguió.

- - Yosh! El poder de la juventud ha prevalecido sobre las adversidades, mi eterno rival y hemos estribado a la magnanime juventud aventurera en la flor de nuestras vidas.

… Eso hablaba de su salud mental.

Por un momento, un breve y _espantoso _momento, Kakashi juraría, bajo la tumba de su padre, ver un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Rin al ver a Gai, pero al parpadear, se encontró nuevamente con la cara impasible y determinada de su amiga.

Gai, en cambio, cuando pudo levantarse, lo encontró en una silla de ruedas, admirando el paisaje de una ventana entreabierta. Kakashi tuvo que parpadear varias veces para adaptar sus ojos a la luz del sol y la visión le trajo gran paz. Era la Villa de Konohagure, un tanto destruida y varios edificios demolidos, pero la Villa completa. Su misión había sido un éxito y el Kyubi había sido vencido.

- - Rin y ¿Yondaime Sensei/pregunto con cuidado, presintiendo la respuesta/

- - … Falleció en el combate, al traer abajo al Kyubi no Youma /respondió Rin, sin levantar la cabeza y apretando, hasta romper, el lapicero en el cuaderno/

Kakashi dejo salir un suspiro de resignación. Desde el momento en que Yondaime-Sensei le pidió que comandara al equipo de resistencia para mantener ocupado lo suficiente al Kyubi, supuso que Sensei se preparaba para utilizar una técnica en alto prohibida, que posiblemente tomaría su vida. No por primera vez en su vida, Kakashi odio tener la razón.

El resto, podía adivinarlo. La perdida del Hokage obligaría a la elección de uno nuevo por parte del consejo. Con tan pocos candidatos, ninguno del calibre del Yondaime, tendrían que llamar al Sandaime-sama, obligándolo a abandonar su retiro. Conociendo los métodos de Sandaime-sama, un cambio social y económico radical tendría lugar en las próximas semanas, así como la evacuación de villanos a Villas y poblados seguros y la venida de mano de obra extranjera, todo bajo un velo de secretismo capital, tratando de evitar que los enemigos se hicieran de ideas.

Con las hordas de refugiados que rondaban por la región, seguramente se usaría un reclutamiento relámpago para llenar los agujeros en la región y un entrenamiento extensivo, con el limite de nivel de misiones revocado paulatinamente. Con todo, no faltaría la oposición política que habría por el alto magistrado y las Valkirias en cuanto a las decisiones de Konoha.

Del río de sentimientos que experimento momentos antes, solo apatía había quedado, ya carcomiendo la humanidad de Kakashi durante los últimos años. Esa apatía que lo desligaba del mundo normal y lo convertía cada vez mas y mas en una maquina asesina, le permitió sentir el Chakra del Kyubi emanando de una fuente cercana. Fue esa apatía que le permitió pensar con claridad y sumar 2 mas 2 lo que había sucedido y de ahí, sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- - Es ese el Jinchuuriki no Kyubi /afirmo mas que pregunto/

A Rin la pregunta la desconcertó, dejando de escribir para mirar al bulto puesto al final de la habitación, que emanaba una onda de Chakra invisible, durmiendo pacíficamente en una cuna. Volteo para mirar la cara de Kakahi, frunciendo el seño por lo que fuera que haya visto.

- - Eres muy perceptivo, ne Kakashi/dijo, con falso entusiasmo/

- - ¿Cuándo la ley dara comienzo?

- - Veo que estas muy informado para un muchacho que ha pasado 3 días en coma constante /su sonrisa se volvió mas forzada, cerrando los ojos a los que no llegaba/.

- - Tan solo hice una suposición lógica. Si ese es el contenedor del Kyubi y esta atendido en una institución militar bajo cuidado intensivo, sin indicios de pruebas o de alguna forma de control y conociendo al Sandaime-Sama, que ya habrá sido elegido Hokage-sama, era de preveerse que el niño sería bajo vigilancia extensiva y ocultado tras las protecciones legales de Konoha y, siendo el Hokage una persona previsora, haría un estatuto legal inmediato para el completo silencio de la identidad verdadera del Gaki para las nuevas generaciones, como evitar ataques externos Ninjas.

- - Eres muy sagaz, Kakashi /dijo Rin, su sonrisa falsa desapareciendo de su cara/

- - Solo observador y lógico, supongo. No esta en la naturaleza de nuestros líderes el sacrificar a infantes, cuales sean las razones.

- - Me sorprende un tanto tu actitud, Kakashi. Pensaría que, tras tratar a Kyubi No Youma en persona, tendrías cierto rencores para el infante, por ser el asesino de nuestro sensei y de tantos infantes /dijo, su cara mostrando ningún sentimiento o pensamiento/.

- - Rin, _yo_ combatí al Kyubi frente a frente. Eso /dijo, con tono cortante apuntando al niño/ no es ni remotamente parecido. Algo como el Kyubi es inconfundible e inolvidable, algo que ha salido de las peores pesadillas que un demente pudiera imaginar, algo que supera la razón y el temor que poseemos los humanos. El mocoso es tan solo es una victima de los acontecimientos, como el resto de todos.

Rin pareció ponderar sus palabras unos momentos. Kakashi uso el momento para estudiar, _verdaderamente _estudiar a su antigua miembro de cédula en años. Su cabello había sido alargado, llegando a la cintura, amarrado por una coleta y un moño de color metálico, lacio y de un color café ocre. Unos ojos rojos, con marcas cuadrangulares en las mejillas. Una piel rosada, con quemaduras de sol en la frente y bajo los ojos. Una complexión delgada y atlética, como era la norma entre las Kunoichis. Con tan solo 15 años, Rin era muy hermosa, eso lo podía admitir. Su vestimenta, los Shorts de licra, las botas Nin hasta por debajo de las rodillas, su camisa de color rojo pálido sobre una bata de médico, le daban un aire de profesionalismo y de casualidad.

Kakashi, en cambio, seguía siendo el mismo, tal vez un poco mas grande, su musculatura mas definida y su cabello blanco un tanto mas largo, su mascara cubriendo la mitad de su cara, parecía mas un asesino en serie que un joven soldado, lo cual le venía como anillo al dedo, por que eso era. Un asesino a sangre fría.

punto.

Kakashi no era un ser humano. Un ser humano no podría matar con tanta facilidad, un ser humano no podría hacer lo que el hacía, manejar las fuerzas que el manejaba, pelear como el peleaba. Solo una maquina afinada para el asesinato y daba gracias a ello, por que le permitió, aunque fuera una sola vez en su vida, mantener su promesa de proteger lo que el mas quería.

Su Villa

Ahora que había cumplido con su misión, pasase lo que pasase a su persona, estaría bien. Los tubos entrando a su brazo, las cortaduras en su estomago que parecía haber querido desangrar hasta la muerte y el color púrpura de sus piernas no le importaban en lo mas mínimo. Estaba apático con el mundo, con sus compañeros y con la Villa tras haberse desvanecido la previa oleada de felicidad. Ahora, solo quería seguir acostado, con Rin cerca y el sonido de la pluma contra el papel, seguir así hasta que su corazón diera su último latida y la manecilla del reloj parara definitivamente.

Las cosas empeorarían. Lo sabía como conocía el libro de reglas del Shinobi. Con todo, seguían en guerra contra 2 de las mas poderosas Villas del Hapon. Iwagakure y Kirigakure, apenas con un tratado de paz con Suna y con su Kazekage, que en el mejor de los casos. Con tantas perdidas, Konoha había recibido el peor golpe en su historia. Solo quedaba ver si sobreviviría los próximos años de batallas y si, algun día, podrá recuperarse.

Un cambio en el peso de su cama le alerto que Rin se había levantando. Sintiéndose mareado y cansado, logro mover un tanto la cabeza para mirar su figura iluminada por la luz de la ventana. Guardaba unas hojas en su bolsillo izquierdo, sacando una hilera de tubos de ensayo de una banda amarrada en su brazo y una jeringa. No sintió el metal penetrando su vena o la sangre dejar su cuerpo o el Chakra cerrando la herida, notando en cambio, que se necesito una cantidad excesiva de energía para una herida tan minúscula.

- - Tu cuerpo ha sufrido una sobrecarga Kakashi-kun. /explico Rin, con un tono consolador/ tus tenketsu estan momentáneamente desactivados y las líneas Neuroenergeticas estan atestadas, tratando de combatir el desbalance provocado en tu cuerpo. Al momento no posees ni una pizca de Chakra, pero no te preocupes /afirmo, con una mano acariciando su mejilla/ estamos inyectando vitaminas directamente a tu torrente sanguíneo y cubriendo cada par de horas la piel de tus manos, piernas y pecho con Metrolato Arudico, para revitalizar las células muertas y obligar al cuerpo a reemplazar las zonas dañadas con nuevas líneas y capas epitelo Chakras. Tomara un par de semanas, pero estoy segura de que te recuperaras por completo, aun que tendrás que tomarte un tiempo fuera del deber para que tu cuerpo reestablezca su ritmo normal.

Con eso dicho, camino a la salida, dando un último vistazo al bulto puesto en la cuna, que se mecía de un lado a otro, sus ojos cerrados como en dolor pero sin hacer un solo ruido. Como si hubiera encontrado algo en esa imagen, ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado y abrió la puerta, o eso trato, cuando esta salió despedida, golpeándose con la pared y casi rompiendo las bisagras. Una mujer entro hecha una fiera, un poco mas alta que Rin, con el cabello largo rozando su cintura, espeso y lacio, vestida con un Kimono de 2 piezas que le quedaba pequeño y desgarrado de las comisuras, su estomago esponjado, en señal clara de embarazo y su cara, de forma curvilínea, una boca pequeña y unos ojos un tanto rojos, prueba de que había estado llorando recientemente. A su espalda, un perro enorme, de pelo negro, feroz y un hocico largo repleto de dientes del tamaño de dagas, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, la seguía, olfateando de vez en cuando.

Paso sin ver a Kakashi, a gai que seguía mirando a la ventana y se fue hasta el final del pabellón, que Kakashi apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupado, por una figura rodeada de un cuerpo medico, en su mayoría enfermeras que eran absurdamente hermosas y reían por lo bajo. Al oír el gruñido, proveniente no del perro si no de la mujer, se separaron de inmediato, con un toque militar, dejando al descubierto una figura que tenía los ojos ligeramente desorbitados y parecía tratando en vano de agarrar algo en el aire para mantenerse sentado.

Pasando por las enfermeras, que les lanzo una mirada feroz, alejándose estas unos pasos mas, agarro la mano en el aire y lo sostuvo. El hombre, que debería de tener apenas unos 23 años, tenía el pelo blanco y vestido con un Hakama de color rojo ablusado en los tobillos y una camisa, un Kosode, blanco, abierto. En la mesilla había Hitoe, con un corte arriba del codo, semi separando la manga del resto de la chaqueta, una vestimenta común de la ropa antigua religiosa Shinto. La camisa dejaba ver un estomago bien formado, músculoso y duro, ojos color dorado y, extrañamente pero no tanto, un par de orejas de Inu saliendo de su cabeza.

- - Inuyasha, estaba tan preocupada por ti. Cuando me entere de que saliste al combate… yo… yo /dijo, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas/

- - Yo también te quiero… Ana

La cabeza de Inuyasha dio directo en la almohada, tras ser impulsada por el puño de Kagome, bajando los resorte de la cama. La cara bondadosa y preocupada de la mujer se transformo en un rostro de ira animalistíca, sus caninos alargándose y un aura de batalla cubriéndole. Su perro, Kuromaru, en vez de acompañar a su ama en su ira justa, se alejo discretamente a una de las camas ocupadas. Kagome tendía a dañar a toda criatura viviente que se acercara a ella cuando estaba en ese estado. Aun tenía las marcas cuando _ella _le había mordido en el cuello la última vez que se entrometió. No deseaba repetir la experiencia

- - Señorita Inuzuka /dijo una de las enfermeras, que casi se puso a llorar cuando su mirada paso de su esposa a ella/ yo… bueno… su… marido /hiperventilándose / ha… estado delirando desde… hace días… a…anoche creía…que era… un infante de marina… paso la nochedandonosordenesyllamandoasuprimeradmirante /termino rápidamente, corriendo a la salida mas cercana/

- - Kagome… eres tu /dijo Inuyasha, que parecía estar mas cuerdo tras el puñetazo de Kagome/ ¿Dónde… cuando… que me paso en la cara? Duele… como si una bestia iracunda me hubiera dado con un martillo plano.

Kagome, que en otro momento hubiera actuado con la ira acumulada por tal ofensa a su feminidad, se inclino a el y lo levanto, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo, donde su hijo crecía. Inuyasha, actuando de manera autómata, se dejo guiar, tratando de recordar por que estaba en ese lugar y en aquel momento. Su cara, en momentos, se ilumino para volverse a apagar nuevamente.

- - La… pelea contra el Kyubi… fue… guah /dijo Inuyasha tratando de poner en palabras sus pensamientos/ Le pateamos el culo, debiste de habernos visto en acción… hubieras estado orgullosa

La voz de Inuyasha sonaba extasiada y su voz, llena de jubilo pero Kagome noto como sus manos temblaban y sus orejas se inclinaba y su cabeza se pegaba aun mas a su estomago. Rodeando con sus brazos a su marido, le hablo en un tono consolador.

- - Por supuesto que estoy orgullosa… también lo esta el pequeño Kiba /dijo y como si estuviera ensayado, unas pataditas se hicieron sonar junto a la cabeza de Inuyasha/

La luz de las estrellas cubría a la pareja, un viento frió jugando con su cabello, una de las pocas situaciones felices que había regalado con su presencia en el hospital 4º Shinobi, por lo que los presentes se quedaron viendo embelesados la imagen de un prospero futuro en la negrura clara que trataba de cubrir, la tragedia amenizando aunque fuera un poco, con aquel paisaje, las estrellas desaparecidas del firmamento por días, tintinearon en el ocaso.

- - Arhhhgg, perros de mar, debemos de celebrar, arrghh /dijo Miyuki, rompiendo la escena de amor y comprensión/

- - Ya veras pirata… si señor… debemos de zarpar /dijo Inuyasha, de repente, su voz sonando gruesa y sus ojos desorbitándose nuevamente/

Un joven de pelo corto en picos apuntando al suelo, al largo del hombro salió, remando su cama con una pierna falsa, quitada a otro paciente, con un traje de bucanero y, por razones que escapaban al entendimiento de pobres mortales, un gato negro vestido de perico colocado en un hombro. Junto a el, Gai hacía su pose de chico cool, lo que era una proeza difícil cuando se estaba en sillas de ruedas.

A todo pulmón Miyuki comenzó a cantar una canción del mar, acerca de una belladona en un bar y un marinero cruzando las olas, logrando, de alguna forma que todos se unieran en coro, cantando a todo pulmón. Algunos que no habían podido llorar en días se permitieron, en aquel ambiente alegre y agridulce, soltar las penas, cantando con renovadas fuerzas. Kakashi miro alrededor, encontrándose, para su sorpresa, uniéndose al coro. Afuera, las personas verían raro que tal ambiente existiera en aquel lugar y aunque fruncirían el seño, ninguno se atrevería a entrar a hacerlos callar. Nadie tendría el corazón para apagar una de las pocas llamas que seguían latiendo en Konoha.

Kakashi, entre todo el barullo de risas y lagrimas, nació en su interior, por minúsculo que fuera, una pequeña flor de esperanza, a la que se aferro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, las cosas pudieran solucionarse.

(-) (-) (-) (-)

Naruto odiaba planear las cosas.

No era un odio injustificado. Pocas cosas en la vida de Naruto fueron injustificadas o injustas, al menos, cuando se dejaba de el hiciera los juicios. A lo largo de su extensa vida, cada vez que había planeado algo, siempre perecía en el último instante, se desmoronaba en una lluvia de cristales que fue alguna vez su sueño, roto por la inclemencia de la vida. Además de ser excesivamente desgastante sin mencionar frustrante.

Había planeado ser Hokage y se había ido al caño, al igual que ganar la aprobación y el amor de los Villanos, que si algo, lo odiaron con renovadas fuerzas.

Había planeado tener una familia que lo amara, para que la persona que amaba con el alma lo traicionara. Por suerte no había terminado como uno de esos héroes novelescos que se pasan la vida lloriqueando por el amor perdido, gritando a los cielos su dolor incontable. Naruto no era de esos, pero igualmente apestaba.

Y de entre las muchas cosas que había planeado cuidadosamente y con detenimiento, poniendo especial atención en los detalles, nuevamente venía directo para morderle el culo y quedarse ahí clavado.

Las cosas pudieron salir peor, ciertamente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Naruto estaba jodido y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Quedar atrapado, desvalido, en el interior de tu mente infantil, junto con un demonio de milenios de edad, sádico como no puede y sin posibilidades de salir entraba en su definición de bien jodido. Era como estar inmerso en una versión cyber-punk apocalíptico industrial.

Una fabrica desolada, en un laberinto de pasillos, que se abrían y cerraban constantemente, tubos saliendo del techo y las paredes, oxidados, llenos de musgo y de moho, que a la vez no perjudicaban el linóleo, que se mantenía pulcro y liso, iluminando las lámparas rojizas, que daban ambiente de un ocaso, dejando la mayor parte del edifico en sombras. El aire se mantenía estático, pero siempre oliendo a metal pulido y a pino seco. Los pasillos sucumbían, tratase del que se tratase, en una habitación del tamaño de un estadio, con un techo tan alto que se perdía en la oscuridad, inundado, sin una decoración a no ser por los tubos y los pedazos de metal incrustados, sobrevivientes de algún tipo de explosión, sirviendo como espejos de la emanación proveniente del único lugar importante de la zona.

La puerta.

La puerta, una jaula que se extendía como una ciudad, de barrotes mas angostos que casas, con un labrado en las jambas, de un color plateado, con dibujos amorfos pero hermosos, recorriendo hasta llegar a la mitad y unión de la puerta. En el cerrojo, un cerrojo de puerta común, un pedazo de papel, del tamaño de una hoja normal, pegado, con el símbolo de sello, escrito en Kanji negro.

Naruto, con lo que le quedaba de inteligencia, podía comprender lo complicado de la técnica y el gran poder que abarcaba. Estudioso del Kanji o al menos lo había sido o lo era o lo que fuera, podía afirmar que una palabra que abarcara tal ambigüedad y pudiera funcionar, se necesitaba un ritual no menos del ambito de los milagros, dejando al sello el sello, con lo que equivaldría a la capacidad de encerrar lo que fuese, humano o animal, dios o demonio, sin importar que tan fuerte, omnipotente u omnipresente fuese y dejándolo manipulable y bajo cadenas que no pudiera romper.

Lo que traía una pregunta filosófica de gran profundidad y de aun mayor perturbación. ¿Este naruto era el verdadero Naruto? ¿Una copia? ¿ Un cuerpo en el cual abitar? Y si era una copia, que le pasaría a el ¿Desaparecería de la existencia? ¿Se fusionaría para volver a nacer? ¿Se convertiría en un espíritu guía, atrapado en los confines de su propia mente por toda la eternidad? Sinceramente, ninguna de las opciones era atractiva y por supuesto que no quería dejar de existir.

Ya tenía mucho con lo que le paso anteriormente para estar soportando esta sarta de mamadas. Lo único que si sabía es que ya no era el antiguo Naruto, si no uno nuevo, uno recién creado, un sentimiento muy parecido que cuando peleo contra Sasuke y Sakura bajo la cascada y cuando Sasuke y el escaparon, mucho antes de ese enfrentamiento. Un círculo eterno que se movía, sin parar, de la muerte y reencarnación, de ser y no ser. Ahora el no era y esperaba algo para volver a ser. Que era, no podía decirlo con certeza, solo sabía que tardaría tiempo en pasar.

Y tiempo es justo lo que tenía en sus manos. Mucho, mucho tiempo,

Como una onda sísmica, se levanto, moviendo el cielo mismo. Una fuerza inconmensurable, que parecía provenir desde los mismos abismos sin fondo, bramando desde la ultratumba. Un poder imparable, como si la misma naturaleza hubiera forjado en un solo ser toda su ira, su furia contenida en una entidad titánica, capaz de romper los cimientos mismos de la Tierra con solo su paso, un aura roja que escapaba con la fuerza de un tifón amenazando desgarrar lo que estuviera su paso sin contemplación y compasión. Algo que solo le miedo y el temor pudieran describir, abría su camino, barriendo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Naruto ni siquiera parpadeo.

- - Geeh! ¿Me _/pregunto/ _quien podrá ser/ dijo Naruto, enmarcando una ceja a la aparición dramática de una bestia de tamaño espantoso, hecho aparentemente de pura energía que se movía con una cólera insana, casi rompiendo los límites de su mente/

De entre las rejas aparecieron unos ojos inyectados de sangre, espectrales, incapaces de descifrar y antiguos como las civilizaciones mismas de la Humanidad. Dientes del tamaño de picos montañosos, brillando amenazadoramente blancos, pareciendo absorber la oscuridad perpetua que lo rodeaba, en una sonrisa feral que habría hecho sucumbir hasta el mas acérrimo de los caballeros. Su voz resonó potente, como el trueno en una noche callada, reverbotando17 en las paredes de la celda, cada eco haciéndose mas portentoso.

- - ¿Quién se atreve a ponerse en mi camino, yo, Señor de la devastación, bestia de la destrucción, aquel que hace sucumbir a las montañas y levanta los mares con un movimiento de sus colas, que hace temblar a los ángeles y despedaza a los dioses como si fueran polvo.? La única fuerza inamovible, imparable que haya existido / Dijo, el testamento de su increíble poder dejándose notar con cada sílaba que pronunciaba/

- - Sabes, ese discurso sería mucho mas convincente si no fuera por el hecho de que recientemente has sido derrotado, encerrado bajo una puerta indestructible y eres contenido por la pura fuerza de voluntad de un mocoso que no puede controlar ni sus propios esfínteres. Pero, hey, sigue con el buen trabajo /dijo Naruto, alzando ambos pulgares y sonriendo alentadoramente /

- - ¿Te atreves a retar al gran Kyubi No kitzune?

- - ¿Tu eres el Kyubi no Kitzune? En serio _/no lo sabía/ _Jamás pensé que tu, un zorro gigantesco de nueve colas etéreo hecho de puro Chakra rojo fuera el Kyubi no Kitzune. Estoy _/sorprendido/_. Vaya, por poco me da un infarto. /dijo, apretando con la mano su pecho/

- - Te odio.

- - Espera, espera. Si, el choque fue _/tan/ _grande que me acaba de dar un infarto / abre la boca y eructa/ bruppp… no falsa alarma.

- - Tu capacidad de sarcasmo demuestra tu inteligencia. Verdaderamente eres inteligente. Solo a un _/genio/_ se le ocurriría tan brillante plan de transplantarse a un mundo extraño, perdiendo cada una de sus habilidades, sin un centimó de poder en el cuerpo de un recién nacido maldito rodeado de un sin fin de centinelas dispuestos a todo para despedazarle y encerrarse junto a una entidad inmortal de poder infinito en una habitación de 60 por 60. Tu _/inteligencia/ _me quita las palabras.

Naruto se le quedo viendo unos instantes. Moviendo lentamente la cabeza, posiciono su mirada a la toma de agua puesta en el techo, mirando como caía las gotas de agua lentamente.

- - Segundos antes, pensaba triste que mi única compañía iba a ser el golpeteo del agua cayendo al suelo. Ahora pienso triste, que mi única compañía _no_ va a ser el golpeteo del agua cayendo al suelo. La vida es mísera para conmigo.

Kyubi le miro asqueado, pensando en tener que compartir con tal criatura el resto de su existencia. Sus colas golpearon las rejas, a sabiendas de que no podrían hacerle nada, pero liberando la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Quería gritar, pero tal acción estaba por debajo de el, por lo que se limito a acostarse, dejando que su cuerpo barriera con el agua de alrededor y chocara contra el sello. Kyubi estaba por encima de las patéticas acciones que los humanos llamaban esperanza, por lo que acepto su destino con dignidad aunque odiándolo cada segundo que pasaba.

- - Oe Kyubi?

Kyubi suspiro, queriendo despedazar al mocoso capa por capa de piel y carne.

- - ¿Qué deseas Kuso?

- - Las cosas, obviamente, salieron horriblemente y por lo que veo, comenzaste tu espectáculo de muerte y masacre como la 2da vez. Ya que tu has estado en el mundo exterior, quisieras darme alguna pista. Algo con que trabajar.

- - son mas, mejor preparados y muy diferentes /dijo, secamente, su voz golpeando los oídos como mazos/

- - Vaya que gran _/ayuda/ _eres Kyubi. No pude haber pensado eso por mi mismo /dijo Naruto, descansando la cabeza en las manos/

- - ¿Qué deseas? Que Kyubi sea tu perro guardían, tu lacayo y sirva a tus demandas. Piensas que por estar en en esta jaula, Kyubi es tu incondicíonable siervo /dijo Kyubi, mostrando los dientes con bestialidad /

Naruto sonrió con el, pero por diferentes razones. No era tan ignorante como para tomar a Kyubi por servido. Lo conocía a la perfección y sabía de lo que era capaz. En sus peores momentos, debilitado, dañado y sin una pizca de salvación, Kyubi resultaba letalmente peligroso. No era su poder, su energía infinita o las capacidades que muchos divinos envidiaban, si no su inteligencia. Kyubi era tremendamente astuto, manipulador y sagaz como nadie, era una amenaza que no dormía, un peligro constante, dañino y mortal con el simple hecho de existir. Pero Naruto, sabía Kyubi, podía ser igual de peligroso y sagaz si se lo proponía.

Andarían con cuidado, pero temor era una palabra que ambos desconocían.

- - Bueno, a mala muerte mejor suicidarse, como dicen. ¿Por qué no me cuentas alguna historia Kyu/dijo Naruto, esperando la explosión/

Para su sorpresa y en parte, la de Kyubi, este respondió con entornar los ojos y mirarle como si fuera una cucaracha que no valiera su tiempo. Naruto le respondió con una mirada tranquila, que no dejaba ocultar el poder que contenía en su pequeña persona y en la tenacidad de pelear contra el si el momento lo pedía. Muy a su pesar, Kyubi sintió un halo de ligero respeto, como el que se tiene de un perro hambriento o de un ratón que enfrenta a un gato en caza.

- - ¿Por qué habría, yo, el Gran Kyubi no Youma, aquel que es temido en los continentes, rebajarme a tal mundana actividad/dijo, pomposidad y una aura tenebrosa en su voz, que hubiera puesto a valientes a llorar como niños/

- - Oh lo siento, no pensé en lo ocupada que esta tu agenda. Es obvio que tienes /_tantas/_ cosas que hacer. _/Gente/_ que conocer. /_Lugares/_ que visitar. /escupiendo sarcasmo con cada aseveración/ Por que habría de sucumbir a tal respuesta de Naruto, Kyubi no Kitzune/_amo/_ y /_señor_/ del terror, lord de la destrucción, rey del desastre /repitió, haciendo ademanes con la mano/

Tan rapido como un parpadeo, la uña le paso rozando junto a la cabeza, estrellándose con el piso, desquebrajándolo, levantando a Naruto, que permaneció inmóvil, varios metros sobre el montículo, vuelto piedra levantada, el movimiento recorriendo los pasillos y volando los focos, sumiendo en mayor penumbra las habitaciones. Un ruido de un infante llorando le llego, pero le puso poca atención. Naruto, en cambio, se le quedo mirando, desafiante y desinteresado, enmarcando una ceja.

- - ¿Terminaste o deseas romper algo mas?

Kyubi tenía que darle crédito. El mocoso tenía pelotas y sabía mantenerlas. Naruto se bufaría de tal pensamiento, dictando que las pelotas no tenían nada que ver y si así fuera, no _quería_ ni pensar que es lo que tenía Sakura en la entrepierna… no, no quería.

- - ¿Piensas que por ese acto de valentía te ganaste el derecho al conocimiento de Kyubi, mocoso?

- - No realmente. Pensaba mas en el hecho de que te seguiré pidiendo una y otra vez, sin descanso y sin parar, hasta que me lo cuentes.

- - El gran Kyubi tiene mucha paciencia.

- - El gran Naruto tiene mucha terquedad /contraataco Naruto, subiendo las cejas en señal de sabiondo/

Kyubi, tras pensarlo unos nanosegundos, en los que reviso en su experiencia la actitud de Naruto, opto por el menor de los males.

- - Tenía que resistir. Pude haber dejado que me llevara al infierno, pero no, Kyubi tuvo que pelear hasta el final /susurro, enfadado/ Pon atención, mocoso, por que Kyubi no repite y si vuelves a desafiar, las garras no fallaran.

- - aja, continua /dijo Naruto, pasándole por el arco del triunfo la intimidación de Kyubi/

Resistiendo el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza, por la única razón de que lo mataría de igual manera, Kyubi hablo, con una voz mística al igual que tremebunda.

- - En los primeros años de la guerra de Ikayuki, a manos de Gorunta, señor de los corredores de fuego, se declaro la guerra contra…

Naruto ponía medio oído, muchos problemas cazándolo para poder relajarse. Estaba en contra total de planear las cosas, pero no podía evitar sentir esa angustia ante lo desconocido, natural en los seres humanos. Sus compañeros de viaje, esperaba que estuvieran bien. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, demasiado para estar seguro de algo y odiaría que sentencias ocurrieran a sus amigos, que lo acompañaron al final. Sabían que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias y habían aceptado en libre albedrío acompañarlo, sin embargo eso no curaría la culpa que sintiera.

El mundo estaba en movimiento. Eran gente extraña en una tierra extraña y si el humano tenía algo, era su cualidad de querer destrozar a su igual por tratar de ser único y diferente.

Solo quedaba esperar. Esperar y estar dispuesto a enfrentar lo que vendría a ellos.

Si Naruto iba a caer, les haría sufrir cada segundo de su caída.

Sin que lo supiera Naruto, un nuevo mundo se abría a sus pies. Un mundo rico, donde las cosas no son los que parecen y el mundo ha dejado de ser blanco y negro, si alguna vez lo fue. La diversidad esta a la orden del día, las aventuras aguardando a ser tomadas y la locura, la promesa que Sasuke y Naruto se habían prometido, había llegado para cobrar cuentas con intereses.

(-) (-) (-) (-)

La hoguera, ardiendo con leños color blanco, calentaba la habitación, de rincón a rincón, dejando un ambiente agradable, hogareño, con olor a fresco y a rosa, que se confabulaba con la naftalina del ropero, los desinfectantes del piso y el olor a piel de los muebles, dándole un toque único.

Dicho olor recibió a su dueña, que llegaba de un día duro de trabajo ininterrumpido, abrazándola y quitando la frialdad de la noche. Adoraba el sentimiento de poner sus pies en el linde de su casa, la apariencia reconfortante de medio alumbrado, el detalle de las sombras y de la luz, jugando a conquista con los objetos de la habitación, el olor que inundaba sus fosas, expandiéndose en sus pulmones, ahuyentado los fétidos aromas de cloro, de papel corrugado, de tinta de sello y despertando sus sentidos, dormidos por el atareamiento del duro trabajo y el coro de las quejas y de los gritos en su oficina.

Adoraba su trabajo, tanto como su casa, pero eso no evitaba que en momentos llegara a se extenuante, chocoso, se atrevería a decir. Lo ejercía desde hace 10 años y lo conocía de cabo a rabo, pero aquel día había sido uno de los mas atareados y demandantes que pudiera recordar, inclusive mas que en la fecha de regresión. Solo agradecía que el día hubiera terminado y le permitieran regresar a su paraíso personal.

No importaba cuantas veces entrara a su casa, pasando por los elevadores y el corredor, dando vuelta a la derecha junto a la estatua de morgan, subiendo las escaleras de estamiga y diera señal al guardia de seguridad, aquel hombre que conocía por vez primera hace ya una década, parte de su mente seguía aferrada a la idea de que eso no era real, que era pasajero, que no le pertenecía, una idea plantada por los años duros que tuvo que pasar y que se rehusaba a abandonarla, con su voz condescendiente y cizañuda18 .

La otra parte, la lógica y analítica, la que permitió llegar a donde estaba y mantener el puesto que tenía, argumentaba que tal cosa no pasaría. Aquel lugar era suyo y lo seguiría siendo, hasta el día en que muriera, habiendo tomado todas las precauciones posibles, por si una catástrofe imaginable llegara a ocurrir. A veces servía ser paranoica.

Sacudió la chaqueta de cuero que le rozaba los talones y bajo el capuchón, sintiéndose libre de respirar al quitarse esa capa infernal. Sería la última vez que le pidiera algo prestado a Yauri, el y su pesimo gusto para vestir, pero no podía evitarlo. Provenía de un clima calido templado, de baja presurización y humedad mínima, lo que provocaba un choque de su organismo con el medio que la rodeaba, en escalofríos, facilidad para enfermarse y temblores en momentos inoportunos y favoreciendo los métodos antiguos, mandaba a comprar y mantener día y noche las llamas de su hoguera desde que podía recordar.

Camino, el ruido de los tacones siendo callado por el espeso y acolchonado tapete, de un color caramelo. Lo había traído especialmente de Ikawagakure, en un envió conjunto de sillas y de camas para un orfanato y fue amor a primera vista. Con los hilos en forma de pasto, era un placer caminar por el, rozando sus pies y haciendo cosquillas en sus talones, como un masaje por cientos de dedos, que le rozaban y le hacían sonreír tontamente. Era muy sensible en los pies, por lo que agradecía, al punto de reverencia, a los zapateros y los genios encargados de los zapatos por haber existido.

Recordaba, en sus primeros años, los zapatos duros que le hacían suspirar de dolor, las zapatillas que le apretaban adormeciéndole los dedos y los tacones, los malignos tacones, que le causaron ampollas y manchar de sangre las suelas, sin contar los horrendos castigos que sufrío en su juventud. Pero, las zapatillas que traía puesto al momento, eran cosas que no podía ser descrito con palabras. Al principio miro con desconfianza y algo de escepticismo, viendo quien se los presento y el recordatorio de las platicas de su institutriz acerca de las perversiones de los hombres y de su egolatría ignorantus, mas debía aceptar que fue un tanto tonta por poner tales peros cuando le pidieron usarla.

Las desventajas de ser paranoicas.

Por un lado, las zapatillas eran obviamente diseñadas como un estilo de estética, de sensualidad, sin duda por una persona con demasiadas fantasías, poco sentido de la realidad y mucho tiempo para el ocio. Por el otro lado, las zapatillas, de un color negro, en una forma curveada, de enredadera en doble cruz y un tacón de 5cm en punta de aguja, era una obra de arte en artesanía y en dinámica estructural. No comprendía a la perfección su función, pero según lo que entendió, es que la planta esta diseñada por un material natural que sirve como un suavizante, acoplándose a la forma y textura del pie y de los dedos. El arco del tacón funcionaba como un puente, soportando en ese punto inexistente el peso de la persona, el tacón puesto, justamente para alinear y minimizar la presión causada por el peso en la columna de la persona. El diseño, de avanzada como le dijeron, lograba que, sin importar la posición, la zapatilla se mantuviera en balance, permitiendo correr, saltar e incluso, si la ocasión lo amerita, pelear, tal como si fuera un zapato o tennis normal. Inclusive, si se acuerda bien, existían zapatillas creadas con la finalidad de pelea, permitiendo una mayor agilidad, así como funcionando como arma extra.

Esto explicaba, hasta cierto punto, que el zapato de tacón fuera el calzado preferido por las mujeres de la ciudad -. y algunos hombres-. mas que el zapato, los tennins u cualquier otro tipo.

Además y algo que solo revelaría bajo amenaza de tortura, le hacían sentir sexy y alta, algo que necesitaba que le recordaran de vez en cuando, gracias a las voces, como fantasmas del pasado, de sus antiguos señores y sus insidiosas burlas.

Tanto le gustaban sus zapatillas de tacón, que rara vez se los quitaba, con excepción de bañarse e ir a la cama, por comodidad y practicidad. Su trabajo tendía a demandar su atención a horas inauditas de la noche y del día y era eficiente estar preparado para eventualidades.

Dejando doblado sobre una mesa de madera negra, de alto respaldo y decorada con cojines que hacían juego, puso una pastilla de mentolato dorado sobre las ropas, refrescándolas y quitando el hedor a perfume que llevaban. Era casi un instinto, dejando por sus días como sirvienta en su juventud de la clase alta, que se negaba a dejarse ir. Eso era verdad.

La mentira del rumor, que sabía, por supuesto, que de cuando en cuando circulaba en el circulo de trabajo, es que tenía una afición insaludable, extraña y algo anormal, a su previo empleo y que le seguía, en delirios de su guardarropa, en su vestimenta y atuendo . Nada mas alejado de la realidad y de la verdad absoluta. El hecho de que ella usara y vistiese un traje de sirvienta francesa, de satín negro, de encaje abotonado hasta el cuello y a la cintura, con un delantal blanco bordado, de hombros esponjados y manga larga pegados a los brazos, de boca de mano cerrada con seguros plateados, una falda que le rozaba los talones y enaguas, era por puro uso practico. Cuando una tenía el control termobilogico de un matusalén de trópico en un clima esencialmente frió y húmedo, con penumbras constantes, mucha ropa nunca era demasiado.

La misma función, destino y uso realizaban las medias negras, prenda igualmente usada en su basta mayoría, aunque de diferentes colores y estilos y la tiara… bueno, la tiara era por pura estética, lo que era un punto fuerte en su libro. La presentación adecuada permitía el trabajo adecuado, como solía repetir constantemente. Se miro en el espejo, la sombra de los ojos, el rubor en las mejillas, el lápiz carmesí en los labios, su cabello corto en buen estado, las puntas del mismo diámetro y largo, para luego mirar sus uñas. Necesitaba lijarlas, lo que le acordó, de improvisto, el embarco retrasado las lijas industriales de Uruyoi detenidos en el puerto de Carabres y de la controversia acerca del 25 de impuesto, la perdido porcentual de un cuarto del envió por razones "fuera de su control" como le había explicado un pesimo mentiroso vía correo aéreo, lo que causaba un desacuerdo en los tratados de libre comerció con Urgua, no que el rey, un egopata paranoico cruel le hiciera la cosa fácil y el chauvinista del primer ministro de la isla de Kicho, que ponía pauta tras pauta en la salida del embarco, que ponía en paro una construcción de un puente de desnivel y la reparación del índice mayor, perdido en el combate de los Clanes Natsume y Takayanagi, del cual tuvo que pasar 2 días despierta para evitar una guerra interna, mientras escondía la información del líder hasta el momento oportuno y evitar lo que podría llegar a ser un baño de sangre de diestra a siniestra… Por parte de su líder a los clanes, claro esta.

El líder era… un tanto sensible cuando la salud de su pueblo se ponía en juego.

Se apreto la temple con los dedos, tratando y fallando de desaparecer el dolor de cabeza.

Agarro, de un refrigerador escondido tras un retrato, bajo un código secreto, una botella de vino rojo, lo puso en una copa de cristal y tomo con ligereza, probando el suave sabor de la bebida. Tras haber buscado y construido su hogar, una proeza que le llevo 8 años de intensivo trabajo lograr, tenía pocos vicios y, aún viviendo en un lugar catalogado como lujoso y despampanante, llevaba una vida de simples conformidades.

Con excepción del vino. El vintage de Unda, un vino rarísimo y, por ende, costoso, era la única "delicadeza" que ella se permitía. El resto era usado para mantener el lugar en una pieza, en pagar la comida y en una cuenta de ahorros, por si cualquier eventualidad llegase a ocurrir. Su vida le había enseñado a que, siempre es necesario estar preparado para lo inesperado.

Aunque esperando lo inesperado hacía lo inesperado esperado… el dolor de cabeza no hacía si no acrecentar con cada momento.

Dejando la copa de cristal, se quito las zapatillas, tronando sus pies con los dedos y dándose un masaje a sus abusados tobillos, acomodándolas en el lugar de las zapatillas, junto al lugar de la ropa de trabajo y bajo la perchera del sombrero y camino, dando paso a su habitación. El corredor era largo, a cambio de la sala de bienvenida, era de un linóleo que se enfriaba constantemente, haciendo un delicioso contraste con sus calientes plantas. Pinturas amateur proveían decoración, dejando que la luz entrara por las pesadas gruesas cortinas de estilo barroco. Una línea de luz pasaba por entre su puerta, proveniente de una segunda chimenea, prendida día y noche igual a la otra. Con su mente pragmática, a veces se cuestionaba del derroche de dinero que representaba toda la madera quemada y el combustible. Eso era, hasta que recordaba que una factura de hospital por misse hipotermia, salía el doble de caro, además de los días perdidos y el dolor que sufría a manos de las medicinas, demasiado potentes para su delicado sistema inmunológico

Exhausta, cansada, hastiada, acabada, chupada de energías y sobretodo, fatigada, deseaba únicamente un momento de paz y tranquilidad antes de tener que pelear con las disertaciones políticas y económicas que vendrían mañana y soportar las continuas insinuaciones déspotas que el primer ministro, sin duda, había de recriminarle _cortésmente_.

Por un instante, en un ligero retroceso, de manera vivida, le vino la imagen de su líder, trabajando angustiosamente, día y noche, revisando cada uno de los papeles expirados, los tratados y los planos de trabajo y construcción de obras, haciendo el trabajo de 100 por su propia cuenta, de manera excelsa debiera anotar, esmerándose por mantener a pie firme el esfuerzo que logro convertir la ciudad hace 30 años, cuando el lugar era una pocilga infernal, en una metropolis viva y feliz, sin descanso, por el bien de sus ciudadanos. Pronto, sin embargo aplasto esa idea. Fue su líder quien insistió en que descansara, diciendo que cansada no lograría nada y la necesitaba en su mejor forma para lo que vendría a continuación. Uno no podía desafiar al líder. No porque hubiera reprimendas, castigos o amenaza alguna. Simplemente, suponía imposible oponérse.

Solo desearía que su líder no exagerara tanto con sus obligaciones. Tendía al… dramatismo, por cualquier problema que no lograra resolver. A veces temía que provocara un daño irreversible en su persona si seguía empujándose de tal manera constantemente.

Desabotono el cuello a la altura del pecho, dejando que respirara con mayor libertad y bostezo. Un baño rápido y a la cama. Quería dormir y dormir hasta el amanecer.

Un ruido puso su cuerpo tenso. El sonido de una regadera abierta. _Su_ regadera abierta. Alguien se había introducido a su casas y había usado sus cosas sin permiso. Las sorpresa se convirtió en recelo y el recelo, en un intento de daño agravado a mano limpia. Sus ojos se cerraron como un depredador en busca de su presa, el cuerpo inclinándose y sus piernas separadas, dándole movilidad. El seño fruncido le daba una apariencia peligrosa, que asimilaba el estado interno sentimental que surcaba en ese instante. Quien quiera que fuera, iba a descubrir los avances logrados en la sala de terapia intensiva de manera personal.

Caminando con una agilidad no alineada con su frágil apariencia, recorrió en unos pasos la brecha a la puerta, la abrió y en un latido, su puño se encontró a un dedo de la yugular de un hombre, que de pura sopresa no pudo reaccionar, junto a el, un grito femenino. La ira se convirtió en confusión, al encontrar a su novio y a una desconocida, medio vestidos o medio desnudos, depende del punto de vista, mojados y obviamente en un serio caso de "fajeus calentus"…

Suspiro aliviada y sonrió ligeramente.

- Es este el regalo del que tanto me has hablado /pregunto, mirando con curiosidad inocente a la jovencita, que le devolvió tímidamente el gesto/

- Por supuesto… eh, sorpresa /respondió tontamente el hombre, un tanto avergonzado y algo asustado por la… sorpresa anterior/

Con la mano, ya dejado de temblar, acerco y puso en despliegue a la jovencita. No debería de pasar de los 16 años, de un pelo color negro azabache a la cintura, unos ojos grandes y expresivos color miel. Una figura atlética, de manos largos y dedos entrenados, al igual que muslos, dejado bajo su pequeña falda escocesa color verdeazul, desarrollados por constante ejercicio físico. Una nadadora, como a ella le gustaba, descubrió, viniendo con aquel coqueto y sensual paquete de estudiante escolar que tanto le gustaba y las calcetas holgadas era un gran bono. Aunque sus pechos eran pequeños y su trasero rayaba en lo normal, se veía tan mona con su traje escolar y el pañuelo atado a su cuello, que decidió dejarlo por un lado. Era obvio ver que tenía un ligero fetiche con las lolita school.

- Que considerado eres/dijo, susurrando sensualmente, sus ojos no dejando de ver a la muchachita, que se sonrojo avergonzada/

-Espero que lo disfrutes.

- Oh, lo disfrutaremos, tenlo por seguro.

Tomando la iniciativa, como resultaba cada vez que estaba relacionándose con alguien de su mismo genero, rodeo con el brazo la cintura de la jovencita, que dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero no hizo nada mas. Dejándose llevar, ladeo el cuello, que fue atacado, con delicadeza por supuesto, por labios suaves, que en vez de tocar, soplaron, susurrando cosas bonitas, una mano sobando la mejilla de ella, que dejo los ojos, quedando en un sopor efusivo y relajado a la vez. La tensión se reemplazo por un avasallante sentimiento de espera y de calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Su novio, conociéndola, le dejo hacer. El traje estaba a la mitad, dejando la camiseta abierta, donde se asomaba el sostén de enlace azul marino, con un bordado de delfines a los lados, sosteniendo los pequeños pechos y dándole forma. Sus labios se acercaron a tocar la piel del cuello, limpia e invitante, cuando un sonido la despertó de su estopor erótico.

Un ruido que preferiría que no existiera.

De inmediato, se alejo de la muchachita, que la miro extrañada. Sin ponerle atención, saco un instrumento cuadrangular de su bolsillo derecho, del tamaño de una palma, delgado como una moneda, que brillaba de la electricidad producida en su interior, con un constante pitido entrecortado. Apretando el lado derecho, se dibujaron unos caracteres, liberando un sonido acústico elevado, de una voz conocida por todos los presente.

- - Necesito reunidos a los representantes. Urgente, código índigo.

La voz sonaba firme, pero detecto un dejo de preocupación o de remordimiento entre sus palabras. Suficiente para blanquearle la cara y empequeñecer su estomago. Líder nunca estaba preocupada y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que algo le diera remordimiento, era suficiente para que se lanzara en una cruzada para rectificarlo. Olvidado los momentos de pasión y con un curtido asentimiento, que respondieron algo asustados su novio y su "regalo", dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás. Puso de nuevo sus zapatillas y salió a toda velocidad por la puerta, azotándola sin miramientos.

(-) (-) (-)

El aire frió, que en otro momento la hubiera molestado, le sirvió para despejar su mente y poner el asunto en pragmatismo. La situación era de crucial importancia para llamar al Winseriu a altas horas de la noche y si algo tenía que decir el tinte de voz, en extremo peligrosa. Lo que hizo que aumentara el paso, saltando de un puente y usando el pilar para ir zigzagueando la caída, cayendo en el duro pavimento. En segundos ya pasaba varias calles, dando vuelta en una estatua gigantesca, de uno de los iconos de la ciudad.

Su temperamento debió de ser palpable, por que cada persona que se le imponía en su camino rápidamente se quitaba, inclusive un grupo de adolescentes que peleaba por cualquier efímera razón, dejándole el paso libre. Su relación con el líder era bien conocida y si ella, de todos los del Winseriu actuaba de esa forma, era obviamente crucial.

En su trayecto por la ciudad, encontró a otros 2 miembros del Winseriu. Enesla Gunji y Mirami Zaamiya. Enesla era un hombre bien vestido, serio, que siempre caminaba de manera correcta y cargaba consigo una espada amarrada a su espalda. Mirami, que exponencialmente y aparentemente menor, en tamaño y edad, era un miembro prominente, tanto como ella, que había tomado el cargo apenas unos días. Su sonrisa, permanente, se sostenía con dificultad, en cambio de Enesla, que se concentraba en el camino únicamente.

Dieron una desviación en el mercado y corrieron por los pisos superiores de la intersección de Jaiqu, saltaron por el puente de Rakmiyof, usando ella los pilares que lo sostenían para impulsarse en zigzag, mientras que Mirami usaba unos cables para columpiarse y Enesía caía directo en el asfalto, quebrantando el suelo. A lo lejos el centro de la Villa y hogar de su líder, la Torre oscura. Una imponente edificación de granito y Zenoban19, construido por las propias manos del líder y un grupo de trabajadores, era el centro de poder y de control de la ciudad, elevándose en el firmamento como un punto intermitente asaltado continuamente por las inclemencias del clima.

Las puertas principales se encontraban abiertas, como era la costumbre. De metal amarillo y con la epigrafía de la historia de la ciudad, daban directo a una intermitente de escaleras y escalones, que permitía llegar a cualquier punto de la torre. Los guardias, numerosos y bien armados, los dejaron pasar sin preguntar. Aunque no reconocieran su alto cargo jerárquico , el aura que exhalaban dejaban en claro el futuro negro que tendría quien se atreviera a detenerlos.

Subiendo con una velocidad que era superior a la humana, pasaron los 32 pisos, uno tras de otro, sin parar, dando vueltas en la espiral de escaleras, pasando por los pasillos aparentemente iguales, pasando de una habitación a otra, hasta llegar al pasillo principal, que alojaba los salones de mando y la recamara principal, donde se podía encontrar la mayor parte del tiempo al líder. Atrás de ellos, unos pasos hacían eco. 4 personas les venían siguiendo la pista. 4 miembros del Winseriu, Aura, Laot-yu, Sensei Kurosawa y Aun Atsumuyi.

Llegando junto de ellos, sin saludar les alcanzaron, las zapatillas de Aura rallando el suelo, en el intento de detenerse y resbalando, su cuerpo inclinado y el cabello siguiendo la trayectoria del cuerpo, dejando marcas en el linóleo que hizo que frunciera el seño involuntariamente. El piso era nuevo, mandado a traer al otro lado del mundo conocido y ya estaba arruinado, con tan solo un tercio de horas de puesto. Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar tan inútiles pensamientos, retomaron el paso, pasando por el largo pasillo circular, los pilares de roca, las estatuas de los anteriores líderes y los héroes de la Nación, arribando a la separación del salón de mando, lugar y hogar del líder.

Esperándoles, el resto de los Winseriu. Los miembros del alto consejo jerárquico, eran guerreros, pensadores o líderes, de todo estrato social concerniente, eran, son y han sido individuos con capacidades excepcionales, en su propio merito. En cada una de sus áreas de conocimiento experto, eran lo mejor de lo mejor que la ciudad tenía que ofrecer, escogidos en persona por el íder, encargados de mantener la maquinaría funcionando y la estabilidad en los puntos de plataforma. Su autoridad sobrepasaba a la de los Funcionares, los Gorju y los Sahjein de las religiones, donde los lugares prohibidos no existían y cada punto de información de suma gravedad como las inauditamente inútiles pasaban por las manos de algún miembro.

Por lo que estar en la oscuridad de la reunión era un sentimiento alienado. Los mas viejos, algunos que ya habían pasado la tercera edad, como Roubjin, un hombre de un pelo cano y arrugas que cruzaban su cara y manchas en sus brazos, un hombre serio, de corbata y traje Kaki, zapatos de buena marca y un reloj atado a su bolsillo, a los mas jóvenes, como Aura, que aún seguía estudiando en la escuela secundaría, con una falda lisa de tablones que pasaba sus rodillas, botines, zapatos de Charok y una camisa desabotonada y rota de unos lados, diciendo su salida de una batalla apenas unos minutos; y con la inexperiencia de la vida, sabían que esta era una ocasión única en la historia del Winseriu.

Eran ellos los que traían e informaban al líder. Podría y sabrá de antemano, pero la temática se mantenía. La ignorancia era un taboo entre los miembros del Winseriu y como es común y obligatorio en la raza humana, lo desconocido era aterrador.

Calmando los nervios y poniendo un frente duro, camino, pasando a los ya presentes. Era, de entre los Winseriu, la mas cercana al líder y por lo tanto, su deber de entablar el puente de comunicación entre servidores y jefe.

Toco 2 veces, el sonido sonando hueco en las paredes. Con un súbito movimiento silencioso, quedo abierto el paso al salón de mando, un lugar familiar para cada uno de los presentes, pero que esa noche, parecía un territorio inhóspito y salvaje.

La decoración seguía siendo la misma. Un piso conformado de un pedazo pulido y tallado de acerrofín, un material refléjante, 12 candelabros colgados del techo, en forma de fuente invertida, bañadores de luz azulina el salón, se encontraban apagados. Pasando las 2 hileras de pared, ventanas hexagonales de marco de madera, cubiertos por gruesas cortinas lila, que dejaban entrever la luz escapada de los truenos, vitrales con las figuras de los héroes y los edificios predominantes de la ciudad haciendo un caleidoscopio de luces que aparecían y desaparecían, jugando con las sombras, alargándolas o comiéndolas, dandole un ambiente mas extraño a la habitación. Al fondo, el trono, el asiento que ha sido lugar exclusivo para los líderes de la ciudad desde los comienzos pobres y humildes a la fecha, de un respaldo duro, enorme, 2 picos apuntando al cielo y patas de tendrek18, le daban un aire por si solo desagradable en aquella noche. El salón, capaz de contener a 10,000 personas, pregonaba con su mudes, las terroríficas nuevas que aguardaban en los labios del líder.

En la ezquina Noroeste, se encontraba el líder, mirando con desagrado y desaprobación, sentimientos extraños en su cara, a una figura acurrucada en el suelo. Tomo varios segundos, para en la penumbra de la habitación, sus ojos pudieran discernir el objeto postrado. Contuvo un grito de horror, primordialmente por razones de porte.

Al no ser una verdadera guerrera, las cuales nacían con el fuego de la batalla y estaban atadas a los destinos de las luchas, nunca había estado en un campo de batalla, donde la sangre corría y los vivos caían al suelo muertos o había visto los frutos de un tabajo de tortura sobre otro ser viviente, pero fuese lo que hubiese imaginado, no se podía comparar con lo que presenciaba en ese momento. Agradecía, haber llegado tarde, puesto que no creía capaz de soportar ver tales actos que dejaran a lo que alguna vez fue humano en tal aspecto. Apenas por el mechón de cabellos, los dedos en una mano y los dejos de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo, podía reconocerlo como un congénere de la misma especie.

Sus ojos asutados pasaron de la figura tirada a su líder. Seguía con los ojos en el cadáver -. esperaba con toda su alma que fuera un cadáver o no podría soportarlo.-, pensando, su pelo tapando los ojos y su pose rígida, como una montaña mirando la falda que conecta al suelo. Uno de los Winseriu, Naramiya, camino hasta ponerse a unos pasos delante de ella y haciendo una reverencia, sostuvo su cuerpo hincado con el puño, su rodilla soportando el peso y la cabeza mirando directamente a los ojos de su líder.

- Estamos para obedecerle Raikage-sama/dijo, con un tono de voz cortante y militar, un tanto exagerado para la situación, según su opinión/

Lentamente, la Raikage-sama, Xitla, giro la cabeza, mostrando sus ojos a sus subordinados. Sintieron, sin excepción alguna, un escalofrío entre terrorífico y confortante. Su sola presencia era como una manto que abarcaba toda la habitación, exigiendo un respeto y una autoridad incuestionable, un aura de batalla durmiente que era capaz de hacer retroceder a los mas violentos. La energía que su sola figura despedía era casi palpable, volviéndose aún mas impresionante y avasalladora.

En cambio de su presencia, su voz era ligera y suave, como un susurro, que les alcanzaba a sus oídos como si sus gritos igualaran a los truenos del cielo.

- azGracias por reunirse con tal prontitud /dijo con un tono humilde que no cabía con su sola presencia/ Es para mi una gran desgracia traerles tan nefasta noticia, pero debemos de actuar inmediatamente /de momento, sus ojos se endurecieron y los presentes tragaron saliva/ A las 1200 horas del domingo pasado, 3 equipos de reconocimiento llegaron a la ciudad de Teram, en las playas de Unyi, encontrándola destruida y una pila de cadáveres en una fosa común / el silencio se volvió mas profundo, gracias a la estupefacción/ No encontraron sobrevivientes, pero si a un grupo de verdugos dejados para explorar los alrededores, el /dijo, su voz conteniendo un asco/ fue el único sobreviviente que dejaron, intacto para el interrogatorio. Hablo, cuando hize valer mi presencia

Su voz había cambiado unos decibeles, demostrando un placer que solo se da cuando se ha revindicado algo a un ser querido. El tono, inmediatamente después cambio, a un susurro aun mas suave pero que que seguía siendo claro para los presentes.

Un extranjero, de tierras muy lejanas. Un bárbaro conquistador, esclavistas que han caído en nuestras tierras y han designado como suyas. Han matado y asaltado, han convertido a nuestros compatriotas en esclavos, en herramientas sin voz ni voto ni derechos, tratados como animales, puestos en barcos para su exportación a su Nación de origen /los ojos se endurecieron, haciendo temblar a unos cuantos/ No lo permitiré. Les pido que me apoyen en esta misión, con 8 escuadrones de reconocimiento y de auxilio, para interceptar y rescatar a los esclavos y de favor manden la voz a los aliados, que preparen los cuernos y los tambores y armen a los soldados a la batalla, que pronto los batallones marcharan al campo de batalla / su voz quedo en finito, su tono en punto que no aceptaba negaciones/

Aunque todos sabían que su tono contrariaba a su persona, sabiendo que su líder nunca los amenazaría u obligaría a hacer algo en contra de sus principios, la obedecieron sin dudar un segundo. Hasta el final. La situación era grave. Teram, además de ser un lugar turístico y fuente de ingresos para Kumogakure, era poseedora también de una flota marítima de presencia y un comitiva de 2000 hombres bien armados. Para haberlos destruidos en unas cuantas horas, la flota enemiga debió de haber sido impresionante, sin importar cuantas naves cayeron para tomar la Villa marítima.

- Si tan solo no me hubiera obsesionado con el comercio de Kirigakure y hubiera puesto mayor atención a los reportes de Kjar /dijo Raikage-sama, su susurrante voz llena de reprimenda y remordimiento/

Lo que una vez fue angustia y nerviosismo, se transformo en pura e índiluída furía. ¿Como se _atrevían_ a hacer sentir culpable a su líder?, a quien le debían tanto, quienes les había salvado de ellos mismos. Una ira asesino se abarco en ellos, quemándolos por dentro. Quienes fueran, fueron bárbaros o dioses, conocerían el verdadero poder de Kumogakure, . La noche llamaba por sangre y ellos responderían 10 veces a su llamado. Querían guerra, ellos tendrían guerra.

Les demostrarían el verdadero significado de violencia.

Xitla, guardando su pesar, camino, destallando un aura de combate y una experiencia en la batalla afinada por años de entrenamiento. Su porte expedía el mismo liderazgo que le permito unir las facciones divididas de la Nación del trueno bajo un solo estandarte. Leales, la mitad del Winseriu le siguió, la otra se movió en diferentes direcciones, poniéndose a trabajar en lo que sería una excesivamente larga jornada y hacer los envíos y preparativos para la armada.

Kumogakure iría a la guerra, por primera vez desde hace 25 años. Los rugidos aclamaban muerte y ellos irían a satisfacer sus demandas.

(-) (-) (-) (-)

Las antorchas apenas iluminaban el recinto. La luz era insuficiente para alcanzar el techo, que se perdía a la vista y los extremos del salón, que iban de lado a lado, cubierto por puertas de roble y de metal, que daban comunicación a pasadizos extensos, que recorrían el palacio de punta a punta, cambiando constantemente su trayectoria, en una danza infinita de movimiento y movimiento. Solo un verdadero acolito o un jefe de guerra sabía con exactitud el patrón y podía caminar, entre las intrincadas secciones sin perderse. Los extraños estaban en constante peligro, no solo por la confusión de los caminos, si no también por las bestias y otros guardianes que caminaban entre ellos.

Era un peligro constante andar en el palacio, un peligro que adoraban los seguidores de la religión del Yhanzhai, la serpiente oscura. La religión era antigua, datando de 5000 años de antigüedad, entre sectas secretas y grupos fanáticos, escondidos en la oscuridad y en cuevas, adorando a su dios pagano y escapando de las cazas por otros grupos religiosos mayores, escondidos, reuniendo fuerzas y aclamando poder para su misión sagrada en este mundo.

Aizen dio una sonrisa que era peor que una mirada asesina. A veces encontraba la convicción de los seguidores de la religión digna de admiración pero por lo regular, era patético oír las alucinaciones de marionetas de carne que aclamaban su debilidad en una entidad inexistente, gritando locuras y jurando aclamaciones ridículas en escritos basura y en estatuas burdamente creadas. En todo caso, prefería hacer espacio entre cualquier acolito y su persona, una idea que cualquier persona sana seguiría si quería permanecer con vida.

En ese instante, se encontraba en el Salón Mayor, en una de las antecámaras inferiores, entrenando a un grupo de aprendices guardianes en el arte de la espada. Prometedor sería una buena definición para los jóvenes y señoritas, de todos los estratos sociales, mandados para convertirse en héroes para la causa. Y para Aizen, prometedor significaba lo mismo que carne de cañón.

Giro, rompiendo el brazo a una aspirante y enterrando una espada en un joven, que torpemente había tratado de sorprenderle por la espalda, una acción que hubiera acarreado merito si no fuera por su grito de advertencia y por mantener la espada en alto, en una obvia intención de tratar de cortarlo a la mitad. Tal acción dejaba una sería brecha en la defensa del cuerpo y evitaba la reacción rápida del metal contra el metal sin el oponente descubría el ataque. Mirando al joven encogerse en dolor, agarrando con ambas manos su estomago, que se desangraba y manchaba el piso, Aizen estaba seguro que había aprendido al menos esa lección.

Sin decir nada, una figura salió rápido entre las filas de espectadores, hincándose frente al joven y, levantándolo con facilidad, llevándolo a la enfermería antes de que se desangrara. Viendo la figura retraerse, pensaba resignado que esas personas eran las que verdaderamente merecían ser entrenadas, no la sarta de ignorantes con aires esperanzados que tenía por alumnos.

Resignándose a su larga tarea de meses por delante, llamo a otro grupo de estudiantes. Al igual que el resto de su clase, iban vestidos con una sotana de color blanco de una pieza, que tapaba la cara, los brazos y las piernas, volviéndose fantasmas sin nombre ni identidad, en el muro blanco silencioso que los rodeaba. Devolvió la espada a la aprendiz, que murmuraba una oración para calmar el dolor de su brazo, doblado de forma innatural, el hueso saliendo de su codo. Le sonrío benignamente y le dio unas palabras de consuelo, que hizo que se hincara agradecida, antes de volver, con el espíritu alzado a las filas de los encapuchados.

Es bueno mantener a la gente confusa de tu verdadera personalidad. Mas espacio para la manipulación.

Indico, como había hecho con el resto de los estudiantes, que se quitaran la capucha , como el resto, titubearon por un momento. Al menos la educación dura en los estudiantes funcionaba, pero Aizen no tenía la paciencia ni el tiempo para tratar de mantener los protocolos de una insulsa religión en sus horas de entrenamiento. Cuando fueran verdaderos Gyezen y hayan cumplido con el arduo entrenamiento, podrán mantener su cuerpo escondido en la vestidura máxima de su religión, ahora no podían darse el lujo de acortar su visión periférica con un pedazo de tela larga cuando apenas lograban maniobrar la espada sin cercenarse los pulgares en el intento.

Segundos pasaron y Aizen tomo su decisión. Habría que romper unos cuantos huesos mas para que la próxima parvada de ignorantes entendieran claramente el mensaje.

Quitándose la capucha, 6 jóvenes dejaron al descubierto sus caras. Eran caras hermosas, con perfecta piel, dientes blancos, ojos listos y un cabello impecable. Podrían ser fácilmente confundidos como modelos, sus cuellos delatando lo bien torneado y entrenado de sus cuerpos. Las mujeres como féminas delicadas y los hombres, con la cara dura y fuerte, no que Aizen estuviera sorprendido de su físico. Era casi la norma en la Villa que así fuera, pero aun después de haberse unido hace un par de años, encontraba extraño ver a tales personas querer convertirse en soldados, mucho menos en guerreros elite de la guerra.

Pondero momentáneamente sus opciones. Por supuesto, podía acabar con ese grupito -. en realidad, con los 180 de sus alumnos-. en un parpadeo, sin necesidad de manchar sus ropas en el intento, pero como maestro, tenía la obligación de hacer entrar en sus insulsas y duras cabezas las artes de la batalla. Al ser jóvenes y jóvenes inexperimentados, que solo habían oído de la guerra por bocas de supuestos soldados y en los libros de texto, sería provechoso mostrarles las capacidades de un verdadero guerrero para que se les grabara en sus febriles psiques. Además, un poco de dramatismo no daña a nadie.

Aizen, con su sonrisa benigna puesta en su cara, junto los brazos, desapareciendo sus manos en la gabardina blanca y junto las piernas, en una pose tranquila de estudioso, aunado con su cara madura, su cabello en ondas terminando en un copete invertido y unos anteojos cuadrados que reflejaban la luz de las antorcha.

El tapiz rojo, de cuadros de metro por metro, que dibujaban la imagen del dios serpiente, los pilares de serpientes enroscadas que cubrían los alrededores, las imágenes, los pasajes que se escribían, brillaban, borraban y volvían a aparecer, formaban un contraste con la figura inmóvil, mas blanca que el blanco de las túnicas y las sombras que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, le daban un aire invitador para atacar pero dejaban cierta duda y temor a quienes le miraban, como una cobra apaciguada, a punto de atacar.

Los jóvenes, como era de esperarse de su inexperiencia, hicieron caso omiso a las advertencias y corrieron a enfrentarse con su maestro.

Error no.1, apunto Aizen. Enfrentarse sin un plan o una idea clara del oponente.

Cada uno tomo su posición. 2, dando piruetas, se colocaron a los lados de Aizen, otro dio un salto magistral, cayendo en la pared y empezando a correr en horizontal, sus espadas gemelas brillando en la oscuridad, dibujando una línea metálica brillante. Otro salió a enfrentarle directamente, corriendo inclinado, su mano en la espada, una aprendiz, uso la posición de su compañero para usarlo como escalón, dándose impulso desde su espalda en un obvio ataque aéreo y el último, había desaparecido y aparecido para tratar de apuñalarlo por la espalda, su espada a la altura de sus ojos, apuntando justo en la primera vértebra, acercándose a velocidades por arriba del humano normal.

Si Aizen hubiese sido un hombre de menor autocontrol, habría resoplado en decepción por la estúpida formación que sus discípulos habían tomado. En cambio, sonrió ligeramente y paso a dar una lección didáctica a los estudiantes.

El primero que ataco fue el de ataque frontal. Con una rapidez que muchos Samuráis experimentados envidiarían, desenvaino la katana, directo a la yugular de Aizen. Este respondió con dar un paso hacía atrás, dejando que el metal pasase inofensivo. Dio una vuelta, su estudiante, con la espada directo a su cabeza, siguiese se trayectoria, ayudada por un ligero golpe con su hombro que la aturdió y le hizo enterrar su espada justo en el hombro de su compañero, cayendo al suelo y resbalando por el tapiz hasta el muro de estudiantes.

Con un golpe con el codo, paro en seco el ataque de la alumna, dejando escapar su espada. Sin perder el contacto visual con su estudiante de las espadas gemelas, que se había parado en uno de los pilares y se lanzo, en una posición para rebanarle la cabeza, tomo el tobillo, azotándola dura en el seco, que gano un escupitajo de sangre y la aventó al estudiante de la izquierda, que tardío en reaccionar, recibió la cabeza en su estomago, sacándole el aire y dejándolo metros atrás en el suelo. Antes, sin embargo, de que saliera de su espacio personal, Aizen uso el cuerpo de su estudiante para darse un impulso, dando una vuelta en U, colocándose sobre el estudiante de las 2 espadas, sus piernas golpeando directamente en la columna vertebral, que se partió con un sonoro crujido, golpeando el suelo y desquebrajándolo, sumiéndose varios centímetros en el suelo.

Ladeo la cabeza, observando los intentos de sus estudiantes de recuperase. La restante, miraba con cierto temor a Aizen, moviéndose con cautela. Para su crédito, mantenía la espada firme y recta, lo que ya era mucho decir en cuanto sus otros alumnos, uno de ellos gateando lastimeramente por su espada. Esperando unos instantes a que cuando menos se levantaran y tomaran sus armas, Aizen decidió poner fin al combate con un ligero espectáculo de maniobra con Katana.

Acercose, apareciendo como 6 sombras dejadas atrás de el, dio oportunidad a la única estudiante ilesa a tratar de responder. Y tratar fue a lo mas que llego. Cuando su dedo se junto en la punta de su Tsuka Aizen dio una ligera patada en la funda, cortando su palma y liberando el arma, volviendo a guardar el arma en su cinto por pura gravedad, ante los ojos estupefactos del aprendiz. Agarrando la Katana por la funda en vez de por el mango, dio una sacudida hacía adelante, dejando que la hoja resbalara unos centímetros, cortando el hombro de la estudiante. Una herida superficial, pero dada en el lugar exacto, dejaba escapar libremente la sangre, como dejo en claro la línea roja que se dibujo en su atuendo.

De inmediato, trato de entablar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra el. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y su agilidad era de tomarse en cuenta, pero para Aizen, parecía que se movía en cámara lenta, como una marioneta que sus cables no estan bien afinados y se tambalea torpemente. Lanzo sendos puñetazos a su cara, en tigre y oso, atacando a los ojos. Aizen desviaba el ataque golpeando en las muñecas, girando con los dedos en sucesión rápida la Katana, repitiendo el movimiento anterior. corto por el antebrazo y la muñeca derecha, cortando los nervios que permitían controlar los dedos, desangrándose aun mas.

Elevando el filo de la espada, paro una estocada a su cuello, poniendo la espada en directo punto bajo la barbilla de su estudiante, sacando por completo la Katana de su funda, dando directamente en la barbilla de u oponente, rompiéndola y tirándola al piso, sangre saliendo de sus arruinados dientes. Tomando el hilo de la Tsuba, habiendo pasado varios pasos la Katana flotante, dio un arco completo, volviendo a enfundarla. Golpeo la hoja de la espada con una inclinación de la funda, rebotando el ataque de la alumna a traición -. lo que le hizo ganar unos cuantos puntos-. dejando que la funda diera una vuelta alrededor de la mano de la estudiante, enredando el hilo en su muñeca y doblándola al punto de romperlo pero no tanto, atrapando la espada cayendo con el pie y elevándola a la altura de su mano, atrapándola con facilidad. Los demás estudiante, menos el lisiado inconciente, atacaron a la vez, en un desesperado intento de probar su valor. Lanzo la espada, dando directamente en el pecho de uno de sus alumnos, sacándolo del combate.

Usando a la alumna como escudo humano -. no que lo necesitase-. blandió la Katana, sacando y metiendo el filo, golpeando y rompiendo huesos con el mango, al tiempo que hacia series de cortes en su alumna, que trataba con su ser zafarse del agarre. Al último hombre, tomo su Katana sin quitársela de la mano y la giro, con el peso del mango, rompiendo todos sus dedos al mismo tiempo que, con la palma, sacaba disparado la funda directamente a su nariz, mandándolo a volar inconcientemente, su cara cubierta de sangre.

Con un movimiento circular, corto los estómagos de los restantes, dando un brinco invertido, habiendo previamente con una Katana robada, amarrado ambas manos de la estudiante, que se safaron con un escuálido ruido y una patada en la nuca que la enterró, tapando sus gritos de dolor, la sangre saliendo de la multitud de cortes que recorrían su cuerpo.

Aizen cayo, sin una gota de sudor o mancha en su traje. Extendió la mano, atrapando las 4 fundas restantes y con un movimiento expreso circulatorio, enfundo las Katans en sus respectivas fundas, aventándolas al armario de armamento, cayendo cada una en su lugar.

- - Y es por eso, que nunca atacamos a un oponente sin saber cuales son sus capacidades /sentenció con amabilidad, en el silencio profundo que se hizo/

Ese silencio duro unos instantes, para ser roto sin contemplación por un griterío de ovaciones y aplausos, la emoción latente en el aire. Aizen se cuestiono ligeramente que les había pasado a estos jóvenes para que se volvieran tan desinteresados de la vida de sus compañeros. Aquí, frente a ellos, había 6 estudiantes seriamente lastimados y uno al borde de la muerte y ellos solo podían pensar en la magnifica forma en que los redujo a ese estado y cuando podrán poder hacer lo mismo.

Aizen continuo sonriendo benignamente. Verdaderamente, era un buen grupo de fanáticos, de soldados que usar para llevar sus planes a completarse. Siendo sincero, no pudo elegir mejor grupo, que cuando no eran especialmente calificados ni audaces, venían en basto numero, que era justamente lo que el necesitaría en un futuro lejano.

El sonido de las puertas abrirse de golpe le llamo un tanto la atención. El resto se concentraban en el estudiante que había empalado en la pared, su sangre dejando una línea de sangre fresca, manteniéndose en posición por la Katana enterrada en el cemento y la piedra. Por alguna razón esa imagen le parecía familiar, aunque no podía señalar donde o cuando.

Sirvientes vinieron corriendo, moviéndose con ligereza y gracia que era la norma entre los Kuenchi's. Por un momento pensó en dejar que esos estudiantes se murieran, como un ejemplo de la idiocia de las acciones sin planear, pero desistió en ello inmediatamente. El, aun cuando era un sádico y tan desinteresado por la vida de los humanos como las gotas de lluvia que caen en verano, tendía a ser extremadamente sensible en desperdiciar cualquier elemento, inclusive los que podían ser considerados sin valor. Supuso que estaría bien que los fueran a curar, tardando en volverlos a poner en condiciones saludables en menos de un día, inclusive al niño empalado en la pared. Si tuviera que darle crédito en algo a la Villa, era en sus avances médicos y manipulación corporal.

Los pasos se hicieron mas sonados. Era un hombre, vestido con el traje típico de sacerdote de la Villa, cargando un protector de metal en la frente, caminando con rapidez y una excitación enloquecidos. Mirando arriba de su hombro, miro la mirada desencajada y sus ojos desorbitantes, dirigiéndose al santuario. Eso encendió la curiosidad de Aizen. Los acólitos tenían firmemente prohibido la entrada al Santuario en esta fecha bajo pena de extenuante tortura y muerte. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para arriesgar la vida ante un ser que no dudara en descarnarlo vivo y hervirlo en metal fundido?

Con un movimiento de la mano, desalojó el salón, sus alumnos yendo a realizar actividades que no tenía el interés de conocer. Siguió al acolito, recorriendo los pasillos del salón a la siguiente sala. Atrás de el se apagaron las antorchas, dejando en una completa oscuridad el salón, tan profunda que uno no podía ver mas allá de su propia mano. Pasando, los portones se cerrarón con un duro choque metálico.

(-) (-) (-)

El acolito corrió por el salón, sin parar un solo segundo, sus garganta ardiendo y tosiendo constantemente, pero la noticia era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. El salón era enorme, una antesala de medio kilómetro de ancho, cubierto por puro mármol oscuro, de paredes desnudas y linternas, del tamaño de su cuerpo, iluminando el salón con una luz rojiza.

El salón de los Augurios se dividía del resto de la Pirámide por los caminos entrecruzados de las 8 puertas, 8 trampas mortales habitadas por criaturas siniestras y espantosas, que nadie que se hubiera enfrentado a ellas había vivido para contarlo. Era un camino truculento y en harto peligroso, que solo un puñado de escogidos sabían como pasarlos, que protegían el salón Maxima, donde residía su excelencia, el gran sama y los mas grandes, los elegidos por su deidad en la tierra para gobernarles y velar por su seguridad. Era un honor poder pisar el mismo suelo en que residía y el gran sama y con el honor, venía una gran responsabilidad.

Una responsabilidad que le pesaba con cada Kilogramo de su ser. Se sentía mareado y exhausto, casi perdiéndose en el camino y terminando en las fauces de uno de los sagrados monstruos, como muchos impertinentes anteriores a el. La vida tampoco le ayudaba, teniendo casi 40 años y habiendo sufrido muchos percanceres antes de llegar a la Villa, que desgastaron su cuerpo y sus huesos, pelando sus rodillas y volviendo sus pulmones demacrados y débiles.

Todavía conservaba, en cambio, las caras de la juventud. Su cabello dorado con unos toques de gris cayendo sobre sus ojos, un cuerpo bien entrenado, gracias a la intemperie del viaje, hombros gruesos y unas manos gentiles, que le daban una imagen de noble, aun siendo de descendencia humilde. Lamentaba en esos momentos no haber aceptado las mejoras que su excelencia el gran sama ofreció a sus seguidores, pero seguía atado por la promesa a su difunta madre de permanecer natural, por muy ridícula que fuese. El sudor le manchaba la cara y tenía cada par de minutos rasgarse sus ojos negros, que le ardían.

Rezo una ligera oración de agradecimiento y de humildad y con cuidado, camino por el pasillo. Levanto la frente en alto, agarro con fuerza su bastón y arreglo sus ropas, la toga dorada sobre la sotana de una sola pieza morada, con botones de plata y una cadena de plata cruzada en su pecho, que lo ponía como Numais de la iglesia del Norte, de los alabadores de las profundidades, la 4ta de mayor movimiento en la religión. Era un puesto de gran prestigio y poder, pero en aquel lugar y frente a aquellas personas, daría igual que fuera un mero siervo en cadenas.

Unos engranajes se oían a la distancia, donde el laboratorio de Kurotsuchi hacía sus experimentos. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, pensando en las locuras que hacían en ese lugar pero saco esa idea de la cabeza. Había visto solo una vez a aquel ser, -. por que humano no era-. y si pudiera decidir, preferiría que fuera una ocasión menos. Aquel hombre tenía pinta de desvariado y poseía un aire innatural alrededor de su persona, sin contar con su egoísmo y jactamiento de tantos inventos, que empalidecían con los altruistas descubrimientos que el gran sama había dado a sus seguidores y al mundo entero. Un hombre de desconfianza y de malos pensamientos, sin duda. Ningún miembro de la Villa, no desde aquella ocasión, era puesto bajo las manos de ese demente, por órdenes directa del gran sama solo prisioneros de guerra, que ya estaban penados a muerte y otras torturas, por lo que tenía nada que temer. O al menos eso se decía cada vez que pasaba cerca de sus habitaciones, que se extendían varios pisos en la pirámide hasta el centro, el lugar de reunión de los felises y los Euricos cada 2 semanas, en el ciclo de los planetas.

La habitación estaba decorada con muebles, sofás y cojines alineados alrededor del lugar, pilares llenos de vasijas y ofrecimientos cubrían los extremos, aves y otros animales rondaban en la oscuridad, mirándole con su mente animal cada uno de sus movimientos, música ligera se tocaba y un olor a especias reconfortaba el ambiente.

A los lados, en grupos o separados hombres y mujeres le observaban.

Poseían una belleza etérea, sus cuerpos una pintura de los ideales de belleza y estética puestos para los mortales observen. Esculturas del cuerpo humano, sentados o parados, vivientes para que el mundo pueda bañarse en su perfección y en sus encantos, que alivian el alma. Una armonía entre la naturaleza y la poesía. Los que tarareaban las canciones sacaban sonidos hermosos y calidos, que le hacían sentir elevado.

Era un grupo numeroso, disperso en las habitaciones y los cojines, cada uno concentrado en su actividad. Todos vestían las mismas ropas, un conjunto de togas que se les pegaba al cuerpo, amarrados con lazos azul brillante, pulseras de oro en las manos y un tatuaje en el cuello con la forma de una llama, un Iceberg en el centro rodeado por una serpiente. Era una multitud de colores, de tamaños y de complexiones, de todos los gustos posibles, pero seguían un mismo patrón, las mujeres eran delicadas, chiquitas y unos ojos enormes, los hombres, altos, musculosos y de caras deliciosas a la vista.

Un par estaba en un rincón, medio desnudos, sus músculos brillando ala luz de unas velas, leyendo unos manuscritos, con aire de pensadores. Otro, un hombre de pelo café que le tapaba los ojos, pintaba sobre una vasija fina, sus movimientos precisos y sin fallas, concentrado en su trabajo y fuera del mundo.

A los lados, hombres y mujeres hablaban animadamente, riendo y cantando ligeramente. Una mujer, de rasgos finos, con el cabello color verde en 2 coletas frontales que le llegaban a los muslos, dormía como un gato perezoso, una sonrisa en los labios. Otra pareja, una mujer de un cabello negro claro y la piel de un blanco papel, susurraba mientras se peinaba, sus ojos azul claro mirando su reflejo, una sonrisa apacible en sus labios.

Al centro, una mujer con el cabello lila, que le cubría el cuerpo entero jugaba con una palito de metal, dibujando unos contornos en el suelo. Sus labios eran rojos y pequeños, ojos que se iluminaban como estrellas en la luz, una piel fina, pómulos perfectos, un cuerpo bien detallado, pechos del tamaño de melones y un estomago plano que dejaba ver unas caderas bien proporcionadas y piernas largas y bonitas.

En su cuello, como en todos los demás, tenían una cadena de metal, de 2 dedos de grosor, de color morado dorado, con un diamante en el centro, que los definían como esclavos, seres aptos para el placer y la compañía, que funcionaban como el escuadrón de acompañantes personales de el gran sama, los mejores de los mejores entre su especie.

Al dar los primeros pasos, las cabezas como uno se giraron y mas de unos ojos se entrecerraron en desconfianza. Pudo ver los reflejos de unos metales y se sintió nervioso. Aún con el termino bien empleado, cada uno de ellos tenían un rango por mucho mas elevado que el suyo, su vida valiendo la de 10 de el, sin contar, como era típico, poseían una lealtad incuestionable al punto de considerarse obsesión a su amo y en extremo fuertes. No dudaba por un segundo que de considerarlo una amenaza, caería muerto, con todo y sus dotes en magia, antes de que pudiera reaccionar propiamente.

No por nada ese grupo era considerado el batallón personal del gran sama. Incluso otros Ninjas temían enfrentarse a ellos frente a frente.

La esclava que estaba escribiendo se levanto, casi flotando camino hacía el y con ladear la cabeza, dejo que su cabello dejara visible un objeto metálico largo escondido entre sus mechones, junto a su cadera. Sin necesidad de hablar dio a entender el mensaje claramente. Di tu asunto o muere decapitado.

Por primera vez desde que recibió el mensaje sintió la ligera duda de no haber sido tan buena idea el tratar de contactar al gran sama inmediatamente. En su euforia, había olvidado por completo la fecha y las órdenes retornaron con un espectral tono en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió que le paro el cuerpo por completo. Atrás de el se puso otro esclavo, enorme, con un cuerpo atlético, que le miraba con los brazos cruzados, sus lentes cuadrados al borde de su nariz, una de sus manos cubiertos por una serie de picos de acero. Con su pose tranquila y resuelta, seguía siendo intimidante.

Adivinando su malestar, la esclava, vestida en una toga de tela blanca, amarrada con un cinto de plata y que le sobrepasaba por una cabeza, se inclino, su mejilla rozando la suya y su mano, tierna y delicada acariciando la suya, como algodón tibio en una noche de invierno. Olía a rosas y a aire primaveral y su voz sonó suave como campanillas tintineando pero con un borde letal.

- - ¿Cuál es tu asunto, acolito/hablo en un susurro, su voz entrando a su inconciente, sus labios rozando su oreja, su cuerpo inclinado sobre el, en un acción condicionada, sin duda/

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente -.no deseando golpear la mano en su mejilla y ofenderla-. aclarando la cabeza. Tras de el, uno de los esclavos, un hombre enorme, músculoso con un cabello verde claro vestido en pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca, le miraba tranquilamente, pero su puño, cubierto por picos, parecía tenso. Tomo saliva y le contó, cerca del oído lo sucedido. La esclava asintió ligeramente, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa, pero no dijo nada mas.

Miro al esclavo, intercambiando una conversación silencio y volvió a hablarle con su voz ligera y susurrante.

- - Tus noticias son grande, acolito, pero me temo que deberán de esperar. Amo ha ordenado explícitamente que esta noche no sea molestado.

- - Pero… pero.

- - No habrá excusa o…

Dejo la amenaza colgar y sintió que su euforia de desinflaba. Ya se volteaba cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron. Una voz, en un siseo claro y una voz dura, hablo, llamando la completa e individida atención de cada uno de ellos.

- - ¿Cuál es el problema?

La voz era femenina, lo que dejo boquiabierto al acolito. Bañado en la luz, la figura estaba parada, en una pose de mando, sus brazos extendidos, sus ropas muy grandes para su cuerpo, las mangas rozando el suelo. Era la amante y señora principal del gran sama, su piel blanquecina, cara infantil y unos ojos azul claro, pero era diferente. No era un su cuerpo o en su voz, si no en su forma de actuar, en el aire que acarreaba y en su presencia, una presencia muy familiar. Los ojos amarillos, con pupilas en forma de garra fueron suficiente para que lo reconociera.

- - O… O… Orochimaru-sama /dijo en temor y en sorpresa/

Aizen sonrió ligeramente cuando vio la cara de Orochimaru cuando el acolito, en contra de todo sentido común, corrió al nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru, abrazándolo y gritando a pulmon batiente las nuevas de Konohagure no Sato, el ataque y la masacre en la Villa. Pudo también, posiblemente por el Shock de haber cambiado de cuerpo, las emociones en la cara de Orochimaru.

Tal falta de decoró hubiera resultado en una muerte inmediata y sangrienta en cualquiera, mucho mas en un mero acolito, pero también veía la mente de Orochimaru analizando la actitud del acolito, que como los miembros de la Villa en Otokagure, estaban condicionados desde el nacimiento en odiar profundamente a Konoha y despreciar mas allá de la razón todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Tal euforia era administrada en sus cerebros bajo un poderoso lavado cerebral que hacía su acción no mas errática que la de un fanático al cumplir la ley divina. Literalmente hablando, en realidad.

Pudo ver la duda escribirse en sus ahora féminas facciones. Castigarlo sería el justo castigo para tal afrenta pero al hacerlo, estaría deliberadamente admitiendo que su conducta estaba errónea y era inadmisible, que significaría por consecuente, que el método y la ideología que Orochimaru implanto en ellos estaba erróneo, que había fallado en sus intentos de domarlos y construirlos. Orochimaru era una persona muy predecible cuando se le conocía y sabiendo lo perfeccionista que era, no podía ni admitiría que cometió un error en sus decisiones y en sus creaciones. Para un egomaníaco perfeccionista obsesivo compulsivo como era el Suyui Sannin, eso no serviría.

El no fallaba. Punto.

Por lo que no le resulto gran sorpresa cuando, en vez de la lluvia de sangre y dolor, Orochimaru felicito al acolito, su voz ahora mucho mas femenina y aguda, reconociendo sus esfuerzos. La luz en los ojos del acolito eran casi enfermisos y parecía al punto de un paro cardíaco.

- - Por tu gran labor al traerme tan grandes noticias, serás recompenzado con placeres mas allá de tu experiencia /susurro agudamente, levantando las manos a la altura de sus ojos/ Alya, Sami, Kirie, si me hicieran el favor…

Las caras de las 3 esclavas se iluminaron con tanta alegría, con tanta felicidad de ser elegidas, de _ser_ utilizadas en las acciones de su amo que le revolvió el estomago a Aizen. Tanta capacidad y tanto poder desaprovechado en tales maniobras mundanas, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al ver pasar al acolito, rodeado de 3 ninfas hermosísimas, una de ellas lamiendo ligeramente su cuello y otras 2 pasando sus manos con tal encanto como una niña de 10 años frente a una confitería dirigida por un oso de peluche gigante que daba muestras gratis de barras de chocolate del tamaño de su cabeza.

Aizen tampoco se molesto cuando el acolito paso junto a el sin hacer una reverencia o mostrar su respeto. Si el acolito se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, eso si lo hubiera molestado, que alguien tan mísero pudiera sentir su presencia cuando el deseaba pasar desapercibido, pero como no ocurrió eso, siendo prácticamente imposible, desvió la mirada de aquel grupo de tontos seguidores a la figura máxima de la Villa, que le miraba directo a los ojos. Pupilas amarillas llenas de algo que no podía definir y su retorcida lengua pasando por sus labios, su aura aumentando con cada segunda que pasaba.

Finalmente lo había logrado, había roto el último taboo existente y lo logró de manera espectacular, debería de notar. Oficialmente, Orochimaru no le quedaba senda que no hubiese cruzado como científico, mago o humano, rompiendo cada límite que el hombre o el dios haya creado y que el humano tuviera conocimiento de ello. Sin contar con un estratega y manipulador a su altura, alguien con quien podía medir su intelecto, lo cual ya era una proeza fantástica por si sola.

Ladeo la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y dando media vuelta, decidió volver a sus habitaciones, para repasar unos documentos perdidos recién encontrados en unas excavaciones en las montañas y que tenían cosas muy interesantes en cuanto a rituales secretos. Pudo sentir los ojos de Orochimaru seguirle hasta perderse en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Ciertamente, si Aizen pudiera, Orochimaru sería al único ser que podría llegar a temer. Ahora, solo sentía un ligero sentimiento de respeto, tal vez la única cosa que haya ganado tal cosa en lo que tenía de vida.

Un socio verdaderamente interesante, en verdad.

(-) (-) (-) (-)

**Doton: Oumake no Jutsu. **

Ese fue el movimiento que lo llevo a la muerte.

En ese momento no pudo saberlo, pero cometer esa técnica, en ese lugar y contra ese oponente, había destruido cualquier otro movimiento que pudiera haber salvado su vida o al menos retrasarla, por que si debiera ser sincero, este era el oponente mas poderoso que hubiera enfrentando en sus largos años como Tsuchikage.

Las torres subterráneas sucumbieron. Los pilares, de 30 metros de alto, sosteniendo la bóveda marfilada, de habitaciones detalladas, escaleras que se perdían a la vista, construidas en los primeros años de la Villa, no soportaron el frenético ataque. Cayendo como fichas de domino, se convirtieron en escombros, explotando en polvo y pedazos, siguiendo la onda del ataque, el suelo levantándose y volviéndose a compactar, cuarteándolo, creando un valle de estalactitas y picos puntiagudos, temblando por las secuelas de energía liberadas. Alrededor de el, las toneladas de piedra cayente se pulverizaron, dejando que una lluvia de ligeras piedritas cayeran sobre su toga y su sombrero cónico, confundiéndose con el café color.

Cometió el 2do error, subestimar. Ciertamente, el ataque había sido uno de sus favoritos en los tiempos en que era joven, habiéndolo diseñado para combatir Doton y Genjutsu usuarios, destruyendo el terreno de control, matando a quienes se atrevieran a esconderse bajo el elemento y las ondas perdidas de energía actuaban como un dispersor de los Genjutsu, haciendo una zona muerta de control y refinamiento de Chakra exterus. Fue, únicamente sus años de experiencia en el campo de combate y sus reflejos ultrafinos lo que le permitió atrasar su defunción.

El movimiento rápido, que hubiera pasado como una sombra para ojos normales, logro esquivar una ráfaga de picos de piedra, del tamaño de un brazo humano, usando como escalinatas para ir esquivando en el aire, una de ellas pasando con tal potencia que arranco su sombrero Kage y haciendo un agujero cerca de su pierna. La fuerza del ataque atonto sus movimientos, obligando a cargar sus piernas de puro Chakra, cubriéndolas con una capa reforzada de roca, recibiendo el ataque de lleno. Ataco los puntos ciegos, el en medio de los picos, donde el material se mantenía en tensión del aire y lo hacía mas frágil que el resto del cuerpo.

Descubrió el error fatal que muchos enemigos suyos pasaron por alto. Su técnica, al compactar y romper la roca, la refortalecía a punto de volverse tan dura que, sus cubrepiernas de roca hicieron algo poco de evitar que fracturara sus huesos, antes de romperlos. No cedió ante el dolor, y ataco con furia las docenas de picos puntiagudos, desquebrajándose. Lo agarro por sorpresa que, segundos de destruirlas, explotaran en truenos y rayos, lanzándolo aturdido al suelo. Antes de que cayera, sin embargo, cuando volteo para arremeter la caída con una onda de choque de Chakra, apareció su contrincante, cayendo con su hercúleo cuerpo, tapando la luz del sol que se escapaba por el cráter hecho en lo que alguna vez fue el techo de las cámaras subterraneas.

Su puño le encontró, juzgándole como un relámpago mítico, cegando y aplacando cualquier ruido que no fuera el de la furia elemental, que arremetía sin misericordia. El ruido acalló todo, el caer de las rocas, el grito que escapo entre los dientes del Kage, que tintineaban amenazando con romperse y el sonido, escuálido de tendones cortarse y la piel aplastándose con el hueso, del brazo siendo pulverizado con la roca, en una llovizna de escombros, sangre y huesos.

Aventado, logro aminorar su caída poniéndose en 4 patas en cuanto toco el suelo, siendo arrastrado varios metros. Los dedos de la mano restante se enterraron en la roca, creando canales tratando de detenerle, sus pies rompiendo las piedras que encontraba, dejando un rastro de sangre y de tierra levantada. Quedo al extremo de la habitación, donde la luz del sol pegaba implacable, los pájaros cantando, inconciente de la batalla que ocurría o incapaces de comprender la cruenta lucha que se efectuaba bajo ellos. La tierra no le hablaba, se quedo muda, por primera vez en su vida. Sintió, un dejo de desesperación aunado con intriga, algo que le hizo reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho. Aplaco el dolor incesante, las punzadas de agonía nunca reflejándose en su envejecida cara.

Bueno o malo, no permitiría que un plebeyo cualquiera se atreviera a desafiarle. Concentrado el resto de sus energías, el Tsuchikage formo los sellos, actuando el brazo fantasma en realizarlo, como sucedía cuando se perdía un apéndice superior, dificultando el control y la supresión de Chaka en los numerosos sellos, pero lográndolo de todas formas.

**Kuendan Tsuchi. **

Las orbes se levantaron de la tierra, formados por auras de energía amarillo violeta, circulando y forjándose continuamente, danzando las unas con las otras. Despertando, atacaron, mandando cañones centrados de puro poder, partiendo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Su oponente, en vez de tratar de esquivar -. lo que hubiera sido inútil-. se mantuvo firme, sus músculos tensionándose, concentrando su fuerza física en un soporte invisible, el sudor corriendo por su sus abdominales, el cuerpo reflejando la dureza y la estabilidad que caracterizaba a la tierra. Flexionando los brazos, lo atrajo a sus costados, flexionando su cuerpo en una pose de referencia estética muscular, siguiendo el trazo, dibujo en circulo a su alrededor, sus guantes metálicos rozándose, creando estática visible entre ellos. El circulo fue seguido por una onda fantasmal, transparente de energía acuosa, borrosa. Terminando el circulo, la energía se fortaleció, formando una símbolo arcano, de 2 espadas amorfas cubriendo un texto de lenguaje perdido, cerrado en 2 círculos y líneas horizontales partiéndolo, en forma de un dodecaedro.

El símbolo de Terra.

El suelo, brillando con renovada intensión, fue debilitando el ataque, volviendo sombras a ambos contrincantes, temblando con furia descontrolada. La energía del círculo choco con el Kuendan Tsuchi, paralizándolo en medio del ataque, con la resistencia de los cimientos mismos de la tierra, dejando que explotara la energía chocando contra de sí. El oponente tomo la oportunidad, dando un salto monumental hasta el otro lado de la habitación, dondel el Tsuchikage estaba paralizado, su técnica impidiendo que pudiera mover sus piernas.

Lo último que vio el Tsuchikage, fue los picos metálicos del puño, tapándole la vista, excepto por el par de ojos azules eléctricos. Paso por entre la carne, la materia gris y la piel, dejando colgado por su brazo el cuerpo del desfallecido jefe de Iwagakure no Sato, su brazo restante colgando sin vida, sus pies rozando el suelo. La energía del ataco estallo, la inestabilidad levantando un muro de polvo que golpeo la espalda del contrincante, que apenas se inmuto, su mirada puesta en el cadáver balanceante en su mano. A diferencia de lo que se podría esperar de su asesino, tuvo mucho cuidado de dejar su cuerpo en el suelo, quitando la toga del Kage y colocándola sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Lo que haya hecho el antiguo Kage, había sido, en la mayoría de su mandato, un buen líder y merecía respeto por su inanimado cuerpo.

Pasos se oyeron, tierra moverse y el sonido de ropas girar por el viento. Apareciendo en un parpadeo, llego el jefe del escuadrón de combate no. 11, jefe del estado y gran general supremo de las fuerzas armadas y de contención, Kuchiki Biakuya. Apenas entrando en los 28 años, era uno de los guerreros mas prominentes de la fuerza armado de la Nación de la tierra y jefe en control Clan Biakuya, una de las 7 castas nobles de Ikawagakure, un hombre de apariencia noble, el pelo de color negro en perfecta armonía, su cara apática y calmada, a pesar del asesinato del regente de la Villa y comandante directo, el Kenseikan logrando que los flecos en punta taparan su ojo derecho, dándole una apariencia distinguida y peligrosa al mismo tiempo. Miro con detenimiento al cadáver del antiguo líder y luego al asesino.

- ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, Tsuchikage Alexander Louis Armstrong-sama /dijo Kuchiki, en una voz templada, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto/

No era secreto que Kuchiki había sido uno de los mas grandes opositores a las decisiones del Tsuchikage, así como un enemigo acérrimo de la forma en que se iba cayendo el gobierno en su mandato, siendo protegido de las represalias que habían ido acabando con la seguridad publica por su familia y por su poder personal. En realidad, parecía tratar de dibujarse una ligera sonrisa al ver el cadáver del Tsuchikage que acababa con su típico estoicismo. Junto a el, apareció inmediatamente otra figura.

- Debemos reconstruir nuestro reino, retomar nuestras fuerzas y terminar estas guerras, con nuestra propia vitalidad, Byakuya-donno /dijo Alexander, quitándose su nueva toga y haciendo una pose musculosa, diamantes color rosado brillando alrededor de su cabeza/ Reunir las fuerzas y rearmar los escuadrones sobrevivientes. Un ataque nos mataría, debemos aguardar y reconstruir y atacar con la fuerza de nuestros músculos.

Si la situación o la cercanía del gigante musculoso -. y bizarramente, brilloso-. impresiono y/o molesto a Kuchiki Byakuya en alguna manera, no lo demostró. Se limito a mirarlo calmadamente, inclinar de nuevo la cabeza y dar media vuelta, para detener a los equipos de rescate y dar las nuevas ordenes del Tsuchikage-sama. Junto a el, iba otra de las generales, una mujer de 16 años, de un pelo color y piel negra clara, vestida con una coleta y un traje de batalla negro, de pantalones flojos y una gabardina que la índicaba como jefa del batallón décimo cuarto, de las fuerzas especiales y equipo de asesinato.

Un nuevo gobierno se alzaba y las reformas no tardarían en hacer sus estragos, pero y era un pensamiento que compartirían la mayoría del magistrado noble, lo que fuera que hiciera el nuevo Tsuchikage, no podía ser peor que las decisiones tomadas por el anterior, que sería conocido como uno de los peores Tiranos en la historia de la villa.

(-) (-) (-) (-)

Sentía cierto placer al ver los cuerpos ir azotándose en la pared y en las ventas.

No era el placer de ver a otros sufrir, ni el sadismo de una mente perturbada que disfrutaba de la desgracias de otros, era un placer calculador, táctico, de ver los planes de uno adecuarse de manera perfecta, desenrollarse en simetría, en presenciar los frutos de esfuerzo y vanagloriarse en la victoria de los sacrificios.

En su caso, el sacrificio fue su hijo y su esposa, una mujer de talante fuerte y un corazón amable, que había conocido hace años, durante una de sus expediciones por el desierto, de una tribu casi extinta, muerta de hambre pero sin perder su honor, había peleado salvajemente contra un grupo nómada proveniente de las partes inexploradas. Cuando llego, solo quedaban los cadáveres de los ladrones y un cúmulo de personas, muchas de ellas malheridas.

Había planeado desde ese momento el curso de sus acciones. No le costo convencer a la mujer en convertirse en su pareja y acarrear a sus hijos, deseando el potencial que traería ambas sangre juntas, en los guerreros que pariría y en los soldados que tendría en sumando. Las cosas habían funcionado como anillo al dedo, obteniendo 2 infantes, una fémina y un varón respectivamente, que poseían cualidades avanzadas para su edad, justamente en las 2 ramas de Jutsus principales de la Villa.

El viento rugía con mayor violencia, moviendo la arena a la ventana y erosionando la roca, tapando la vista con las miles de toneladas de arena por kilómetros y kilómetros, convirtiendo el desierto de Ona en un uno de los lugares mas inhóspitos de las Naciones Secretas, donde todo podía morir si se descuidaba un solo instante.

Le agradaba ese paisaje, las casas alineadas en perfecto orden, calladas de toda actividad y las calles desiertas, vacías de toda actividad, los Villanos amainados en sus casas, haciendo sus déberes y manteniendo la paz y el orden intactos. El orden era lo mas importante y mantener a pie las castas que habían permitido que la Villa sobreviviera por mas de 400 años, pese a las guerras y las trampas naturales.

Su sonrisa se agrando, llegando ahora a los ojos. Apenas recibía noticias del ataque sorpresa que hizo a los grupos separatistas. Cierto, era un grupo de hombre, mujeres y niños que pedían una igualdad en los trabajos y mejoras en los alimentos que la Villa, esos desagradecidos, implementaba de manera gratuita, pero de esos grupos podía nacer la anarquía, el descontrol y el caos total que sumiría a la Villa en la destrucción total si no se actuaba pronto. Los pensamientos son cosas peligrosas, que crea las revueltas y las guerras.

En esos momentos, deberían de estar depositando los cadáveres en el desierto, para que fueran comidos por los insectos. Tendría que inventar una noticia, tal vez culparía a un escuadrón Ninja, inventar la noticia de una batalla épica y la venganza de la sangre de los inocentes perdidos. Podía usar a los prisioneros tomados del asalto en la Villa marítima de Ikuyo, como carne de buey para sacrificar. Eso apaciguaría las mareas de la inconformidad y traería el miedo a los Villanos, para que se apoyaran mas en su líder y en las fuerzas que comandaba. Con ese poder, podría asegurar que la Villa se mantuviera junta y a salvo.

Era después de todo, su deber como líder de Sunagakure, proteger a aquellos que le han dado el poder.

Giro la cabeza, justo en el instante que la cabeza de una enfermera se estrellaba contra un parabrisas, rompiéndose el cráneo y resbalando lentamente, dejando un camino de sangre. No podía tener mas de 16 años, algo bonita pero dispensable, como el par de doctores, que fueros aplastados por la fuerza de la arena. Tendría que llamar a mas equipo médico o mejor aún, agarrar a un grupo de la zona pobre para que mantuvieron cuidado de su hijo menor mientras trataba de apaciguar a la bestia en su interior. No servían de nada a final de cuentas y podían comprarse con relativa facilidad. Adoraba la necesidad de la gente, los hacía tan… manipulables.

Los gritos se siguieron escuchando. Haciendo retrospectiva, tal vez poner a ese grupo de Kinder haya sido una mala idea. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que un niño lograra lo que un adulto no pudo?. En fin, estaban cumpliendo su misión, al igual que el ciclo de la vida. Vivir y morir, sus acciones al menos valdrían algo y sus muertes no serían insignificantes como el resto de los trabajadores que caminaban todos los días y trataban de realizar inútiles acciones e insulsas conexiones con el resto de los humanos. Tratar de aferrarse a algo tan banal era patético. En cambio, con su sangre fortalecerían al arma de Suna y permitirían poder llevar a la Villa a un nuevo punto, cuando pueda volverse tan poderosa para conquistar Konoha y deshacerse de esas bestias de una vez por todas. Librar al mundo de tan mundanas existencias, ese sería el legado que dejaría.

Rió entre dientes, pensando en la cara del Yondaime-Hokage cuando se enfrente contra su hijo, la maquina asesina perfecta. ¿De que servirá su velocidad, su poder, en contra de un demonio mayor con el control definido de un soldado entrenado? Sería la herramienta que le permitiría conquistar y mantener bajo control ambas tierras. El actuaría como el líder y el planeador, de la misma forma en que había llegado al poder. Dejen a los idiotas con sus heroísmos y sus intentos absurdos de valentía. El poder y la manipulación, es donde residía el poder. Los héroes eran peones de los reyes, siempre ha sido y siempre será.

Lo único que ligeramente lamentaba sería perder el cuerpo calido de su esposa en las noches de concepción, pero tenía fácil arreglo. Lo que tendría que asegurarse, es de no procrear mas hijos. Un numero mayor podría volverse inestable, díficl de manipular y, en últimas instancias, volverse contra el.

Personal corría de un lado a otro, temblando de temor de ser los próximos pero siempre reparando en decir "mis honores Raikage-sama" como fueron instruidos, como la Villa entera ha sido instruida. Un lazo firme permitía una vida firme y el no estaba mas allá de castigar a los impunes que trataran de romper las tradiciones, lo que sucedía en casos extraordinarios. Era increíble cuanta humildad generaban unas cuantas amputaciones publicas.

El hospital era un lugar fieramente protegido, siendo el lugar de los ricos y los nobles, donde los Daymios venían a curarse cuando estaban heridos. Poseía buena relación con los señores de la guerra, por lo que se podía permitir mantener 2 alas privadas para sus soldados de mayor confianza y para… sus experimentos. Estaba penado, bajo castigo capital, la entrada a personal no autorizado, por lo que nadie en su perfecto juicio se atrevería siquiera a echar una miradita por la puerte entrecerrada, pero debería de recordar que algunas pestes son mas molestas que otras.

Junto a el una viejecita encorvada miraba por el cristal, vistiendo un traje de 2 piezas, una Yukata negra sobre una camisa blanca, con magas de boca ancha, pantalones amarrados por un obi de color anaranjado y un Tutbo22 de color negro, que abarcaba por completo su cabeza y sus blancos cabellos, dándole un peinado de raya invertido. Arrugas cruzaban su cara y sus manos, donde antes belleza hubo, demacrándola. Sus ojos estaban sumidos y había perdido estatura.

Iba a recordarle los parámetros del lugar y exigirle que se largara en ese instante cuando hablo, su voz como vidrios rotos cortándole los timpanos en sus oídos.

- - ¿Con que este es el gran futuro que tenías preparado para la Villa, Sak/dijo, mirando con ligereza a un médico perder la cabeza por toneladas de arena, terminando con su fútil resistencia/

- - El futuro es algo que no tienes idea, Chiyo y es Kazekage-sama /dijo, en tono cortante/

Si chiyo sintió la reprimenda y amenaza en su voz, no le hizo caso. Continuo hablando con total ligereza, cuestionando al Kazekage.

- - Los Youmas no son bestias que se puedan domar Sak. El Ichibi es el mas indomable de los 9 y su sed por sangre es insaciable. Ya has perdido 230 Ninjas en tratar de capturarlo, ¿Cuántos mas piensas sacrificar antes de rendirte con esta loca idea? Tus otros hijos, mas subordinados, la Villa entera.

- - ten cuidado, anciana. He perdonado tus groserías hasta el momento por que me eras útil para apresar al Ichibi. Sigue así y rectificare ese error inmediatamente.

A continuación sintió el sabor de su sangre en su boca y una presión en la yugular. Una marioneta, parecido a una guerrera heroica le miraba con sus ojos blancos, sus coletas cayendo como un par de espadas a su espalda y su cara inerte a unos palmos de distancia. Sentía el dolor en el cuerpo, donde la pared había cedido ante la presión y una espada muy cerca de su pupila para sentirse incomodo. El poder de Chiyo se sentía en el aire.

- - Ni por un momento pienses que soy uno de tus lacayos o una de las jovencitas indefensas que abusas constantemente. /dijo, su voz amenazadora y brutal/ Puedo y te mataré si vuelves a amenazarme /su cara se acero, pudiendo oler el hedor a viejo y a podrido que exhalaba en los ancianos/ Tu serás el Kage, pero yo soy un pináculo en la Villa y tengo tanto poder como tu social y muy superior en combate. No lo olvides

La marioneta le soltó, desapareciendo con una estela de humo. Sak se puso de inmediato en acción, tratando de apuñalar a Chiyo, pero esta le esquivo con facilidad, quedando al otro lado de la habitación cuando este volteo, caminando tranquilamente. Sus guardias se encontraban inconcientes, sangrando, junto a los pies de otro anciano, que miraba la situación con calma, esperando a que el otro decrepito se le uniera.

- - tus planes fallaran y te llevaran con ellos al infierno. Marcas mis palabras, Sak /sentenció y desapareció junto con el otro anciano/

Sak reprimió el reflejo de sobarse la garganta. No cabía demostrar debilidad por las vulgaridades hechas por una octogenaria ignorante y sus brutos métodos. ¿Qué sabían ellos? Era una raza muerta, perdida en sus recuerdos sin el mas mínimo conocimiento, una parvada de barbaros que debieron de haber muerto hace mucho.

El futuro de la villa estaba en sus manos y en la maquina que entrenaría, que traería el orden y la tranquilidad y permitiría expandir sus ideales a los mas necesitados, a las afueras de la Nación del Aire, a todo el Hapon.

Tan solo tenía que esperar para observar. Mas gritos llegaron y sangre salió salpicada.

En medio de la habitación cerrada con candados, un grupo de personas, los sobrevivientes, trataban desesperadamente de salir, de escapar de la amenaza que era el bulto en medio de la habitación, con una mata de pelos color roja y unas ojeras profundas en los ojos, que no paraba de llorar, la arena moviéndose enloquecida, atacando ciegamente a lo que se encontraba, tomando por la cintura a una niña, que gritaba como posesa por sus padres, aplastándola y partiéndola a la mitad, llevándose el torax y la pelvis consigo, sus partes cayendo separadas o a un soldado, que cubría y reducía a una pelota de carne, sin darle tiempo a defenderse. Los llantos se hacían mas altos, y se rompían las uñas y los puños tratando de escapar, gritando por clemencia.

Sonrío, mostrando los dientes, solo que esperar. Ya tendría su venganza en ella, en el Yondaime y en el mundo.

(-) (-) (-)

Jiraiya estaba en una escena que quitaba las palabras. No que la hubiera buscado concientemente o su curiosidad le hubiera sacado le mejor de sí, como en tantas ocasiones. En realidad, el encuentro se dio por pura casualidad. Había decidido que el día era demasiado caluroso para hacer una de sus investigaciones en los baños de aguas termales y, cansado como estaba del viaje, busco la sombra de un árbol para tomar una ligera siesta.

Y si que fue ligera. Debió de haber pasado cuando mucho una media hora cuando unos sonidos muy familiares le despertaran. Primero pensó que se trataba de un animal salvaje atrapado entre los arbustos o un ave que se atragantaba con una semilla. Tomando conciencia lentamente, identifico los sonidos como suaves jadeos. Suaves y sensuales jadeos, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, llevándolo a la situación actual.

No que se quejara. Ver a un ángel, una _ángel_ con el paquete incluido de alas, aura bendita y aro, tan sensual que dolía, copular con un hombre inconciente era definitivamente algo nuevo. El pelo rojo fuego, la figura tallada para el deporte, sus pechos bambolear en el aire, tapados por una ligera tela blanca que hacía si no resaltar sus erectos pezones por la piel sudada y sus caderas moviéndose a un ritmo hipnótico, junto a un par de piernas que las musas envidiarían a muerte, era un espectáculo digno de verse. Si tuviera que comparar, esta sería la situación mas…. de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera entraría en el top 20 de las cosas mas extravagantes que Jiraiya, el Suroko Sannin hubiera presenciado en su vida.

Cuestionando ligeramente la bizarra naturaleza de su vida para que ver a un ser mítico tener sexo con un hombre inconciente a la mitad del bosque se encontrara en la línea de lo normal, decidió tras minutos de contemplación que no importaba realmente. Habiendo conocido a Orochimaru, todo lo demás se catalogaba como "ordinario" en su libro.

…Volviendo al punto.

El hombre, que debería de ser el día mas feliz de su vida, se encontraba, crímenes de crímenes, inconciente. Un pueblerino, de 30-35 años, una condición física baja, una barbilla, eso sí, bien rasurada, cuadrada, los lentes cayéndole de las orejas por el movimiento y un corte corto y poco estilizado. Lo reconoció tras estudiarlo ligeramente. Era el virgen del pueblo, aquel que no podía conseguir novia aunque pagara por ella. Eso solo hacía mas trágica la situación, viendo que se perdía posiblemente el mejor momento de su vida, pero, como no era el y pensando que tal vez le diera un infarto si se despertaba, además de que tal vez el ángel no aceptara de buen agrado su intromisión, dejo que la situación siguiera su curso natural.

La ángel, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, jadeando ligeramente con cada embestida y relamiendo sus rozados labios constantemente, como si probara un manjar imaginario, aumentaba el paso a un punto frenético, el sudor corriendo por su espalda y el olor a sexo aumentando en el aire. Estaba en la barrera y parecía dispuesta a pasarla lo mas pronto posible. Tomando ambas manos del hombre inconciente, las puso sobre sus despampanantes pechos, moviendo la tela que los cubrían, haciéndolos girar suave al principio, luego con mayor revolución, sincronizándose con sus embestidas, casi levantando los pies del tipo y apretando con los pulgares los pezones. Estaba en el paraíso.

- Kui… Nire… Icha…. Icha… Nukie… sasa… paradise… uremo

Abriendo los ojos enormemente, mostrando unas pupilas doradas como el sol, dejo sacar un grito de euforia, cayendo y besando, para tratar de mitigar el ruido, al hombre, que puso una cara extraña pero placentera, jugueteando con su lengua y recorriendo sus dientes, saboreándolos, una luz rodeándolos a ambos. Cerrando los ojos jiraiya pudo oír el ruido de las hojas moverse y de la energía pasar a su alrededor. Apagándose, dejo a la pareja o siendo exactos, a la mujer extasiada, recobrando el sentido. Se levanto, con algo de dificultad, sus piernas temblando, arreglo su ropa, tomo una espada larga, de metro y medio de largo y brillante como el diamante, puesta en el suelo junto a ellos, amarrándola a la cintura y levanto el cuerpo del hombre inconciente, cuidando de ocultar evidencia alguna de lo sucedido.

Jiraiya miro con algo de interés la escena, viendo que la ángel ponía mucho cuidado en dejar todo en perfecto estado y haciendo indicios de que el hombre había tenido un sueño -. Intenso-. pero un sueño sin duda alguna. Las plumas de las alas volaban por el aire y la ángel trataba de recuperar el aliento, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Jiraiya entretuvo, por un fugaz instante, la imagen del tipo, tras contarle lo sucedido, su reacción, gritando como una niña pequeña, sobre su inocencia perdida.

Bufo sardónicamente.

Arai giro de inmediato, su espada brillando con la luz del sol y sus ojos implacables, expidiendo energía a un árbol desolado, que se movía con el aire de octubre, cerca de un prado y un arrollo. Escaneo las inmediaciones, tratando de detectar un intruso y dispuesta a aniquilarlo por meterse en su asunto. Encontrando a nadie y con total confianza de sus habilidades de rastreo -. no por nada era la jefa de caza de los Aeur -. levanto al hombre, que sin intentarlo, le había dado mas placer que cualquier otro amante en sus 400 años de vida y lo llevo a su casa, desapareciendo lentamente, volviéndose transparente con la luz de la mañana. No sabía que la había poseído para cometer tal locura y con tal, asquerosa persona, que normalmente apenas llegaría al nivel de ser viviente en su libro. Tal vez habría sido una combinación de estrés, de aburrimiento y casualidad que los puso a ambos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo y en el ambiente adecuado, pero y tenía que aceptarlo por mucho que le doliera, mentiría si dijera que no había disfrutado cada segundo del encuentro y albergaba, por muy pequeño que fuera -. aplastado implacablemente por su orgullo-. el deseo de volver a repetir la situación.

Una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

(-) (-) (-)

Jiraiya caminaba, a varias millas del árbol, silbando una alegre canción. Pensaba en su vida, en sus memorias y sus pensamientos ganados por los años de experiencia. Llevaba pensando, muy en el inconciente pero pensando, en la idea de escribir, de poner en pluma y papel su forma de ver la vida, en algo que pudiera llegar a las masas y que le diera gran cavidad de publico. Ser un escritor parecía el seguimiento natural de su carrera, siendo libre y explorando la Nación secreta del Hapon. Solo en ese instante, en ese revolucionario instante, había pasado como una idea de noches aburridas, algo que pensaba cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer que cavilar sin sentido.

Inclusive había adquirido un nombre que le había fascinado… **Icha Icha Paradise. **

Hoy era un buen día para estar vivo.

**Antiguo: Muy bien, finalmente he terminado el capitulo 1 de mi Historia. Me ha costado mucho trabajo, pasando por una crisis nerviosa que me ha detenido de escribir así como una seria depresión, por lo que me he tardado 5 meses en sacar un nuevo capítulo. **

**Espero que les guste. Se que es largo, pero es muy posible que todos mis capítulos continuen de este tamaño, siendo el 2 casi del mismo, el 3 superándolo y el 4to… solo digámoslo así, voy a la mitad y ya lleva 150 hojas.**

**Aviso: no voy a poder postear 2 veces por mes como se me pidio por obvias razones y puede tardarme meses en hacerlo. Por el retraso me disculpo, pero es algo que no puedo controlar, ya que me gusta ser perfeccionista. **

**En cuanto a Apendejario y Glosario, lo que pasa es que se me ha infectado de nuevo la compu y no deseando que se me borre nuevamente el capítulo /lo que me crearía una embolia del enojo/ posteo por el momento sin estos. No me tardara mas de 2 días en adherirlo, por lo que pido por su paciencia. **

**P.D: No me gusta Bleach, la trama o las ideas, pero si los personajes (en especial So fong y Zaraki Kenpachi)**

**VIVAN CON EMOCIÓN, POR QUE ALGUN DÍA SE VAN A MORIR. **

_Cuota del mes: _

_No hay libros morales o inmorales, solo libros bien escritos o mal escritos. _

_Fecha de Terminado: 17/05/07 3:33 pm_


End file.
